


Clandestino

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 105,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 约炮约到老师怎么办？急在线等。Inspired by the Shakira song Clandestino.





	1. Cuando tú quieras

**Author's Note:**

> 关于Darcy的译名，照理说应该为达西。但是为了不出戏，本文写为黛西。  
> 每个章节的标题都是一首歌的名字。

New York City, such a beautiful disease.

　　大二的暑假，黛西·刘易斯收到了一份学校通知：根据她选报的学习方向与课程，她需要在大三开学的时候从郊外的校区搬到位于曼哈顿的本部去。

　　这让她有些慌了。在这之前她十分安于待在这个位于新泽西的偏远校区，大城市什么的，她一向应付不来。

　　发短信问了一圈以后，她悲伤地发现自己是唯一一个需要搬去曼哈顿的人。

　　黛西欲哭无泪。

　　明明是要去纽约最繁华的地方上学，可是为什么有一种她独自一人被流放了的感觉？

　　其他的同学并不是很能理解她的心态，表示他们想去还去不成呢。

　　纽约可不单单意味着灯红酒绿的都市生活。在那里租一个房间的花费，甚至比她之前一个月的生活费还要高上一些。想到已经十分沉重的助学贷款上，又要增加一笔高额的生活费用，黛西就开始头晕了。

　　天无绝人之路，一位来自纽约的同学给她介绍了一个租金相对不那么吓人的地方。唯一的问题是房东需要她立即入住，没有谁会让在纽约的房子闲置上两个月。

　　黛西与母亲商量了一下，决定放弃回家，提前搬到了纽约。

　　她有四个舍友，都是附近的大学的学生。但由于几人的作息时间错开了，她尚未有机会认识每个人。

　　这个房子便宜是有其理由的。

　　它的总面积并不小，但几乎所有的空间都被腾出来作房间了，连同原本应该是客厅的地方，一共被隔成了五个房间，被一条长长的幽暗的走廊串起来，看起来就像廉价旅馆。

　　房子的墙壁非常的薄，几乎没有隔音效果，这实在是有些难为情。

　　虽然她还不认识舍友，但是却能根据隔壁传来的声音，猜到人家的一举一动。想到对方也能听到她房间内发出的所有声音，她不得不更加地小心谨慎起来，连起床与走路都要轻手轻脚的。

　　黛西不喜欢待在家里。因为在家里一刻都不能放松，生怕发出太大的声音，这实在是太压抑了。

　　作为一个经济拮据的女大学生，她能去的地方并不多。最后，她决定带上所有需要充电的电子设备，抱着希望图书馆有开门的想法去了学校。

　　这个校区设施的运作方式让她十分陌生，这让黛西感觉和一个大一新生没什么区别。

　　更过分的是，她的学生卡刷不进本部的图书馆。她想，大概前两年的大学是白读了。

　　“大三的学生是吧？我知道了，是旧版学生卡的问题。从你们下一届开始，所有校区的学生卡就可以通用了。怎么，你没有收到换卡的通知？”

　　图书馆管理员看起来年纪没有比黛西大多少，说不定也是今年刚刚大学毕业的。他高高瘦瘦的，顶着一头乱乱的卷发。

　　黛西回想了一下，似乎在去年的某一天她的邮箱确实收到了类似的一条通知。那时候并她没有想到有朝一日会去到别的校区，所以讨厌麻烦事的她立即就把这事忘在了脑后。

　　“呃，好像有。可是我忘了。”

　　“现在是暑假，你恐怕得等到八月底秘书处上班以后才能解决这个事了。”

　　“好吧，还是谢谢你了。”

　　哪有学生暑假的时候会到学校来的？要不是她已经没处可去，她也不会跑来图书馆。

　　黛西转身走下了图书馆门前长长的白色石头阶梯，在还剩下几节台阶的时候，那位图书管理员突然叫住了她：“同学，等一下。”

　　黛西回过头看他。

　　“这样吧，我可以放你进去，但是借书是不可以的哟。”他双手插口袋，在高处看着她，说道。

　　突然受到陌生人的善意，让她心头的乌云散去了大半。她小跑着上了阶梯。

　　“谢谢你！”

　　“不客气。我是伊恩。你叫黛西是吧？我刚刚看了你的学生卡。我周一到周四上班，你尽量这个时候过来吧。”伊恩眨了眨眼。

　　后来黛西了解到，伊恩也是本校的毕业生，来自摄影系。他想要成立自己的摄影工作室，但还没有足够的经济条件，只能在图书馆上班，在空余的时间里兼职摄影工作。

　　就这样，伊恩成了她在纽约的第一个朋友。

　　————————————————

　　在看着黛西连续来了两周图书馆之后，这位图书管理员终于还是忍不住了：“你真的很喜欢学习啊。”

　　黛西从书页里抬起头来，眼神有些迷茫。她今天戴着一副笨重的黑框眼镜，倒是真的有些书呆子的样子。

　　“也没有啦，我只是不知道该做什么。”

　　“你这样的年轻人怎么会不知道在纽约干什么？打打炮谈谈恋爱？现在学生不都这样吗？”

　　“大城市里的社交好困难啊，每个人的时间都很宝贵。在我们小镇上，在街角小酒吧喝一轮酒就可以收获好几个朋友，可是在这里，似乎人人有固定的圈子，外人要怎么融入？”黛西托腮说道。

　　“你用Tinder吗？”

　　“那是什么？”

　　“一个约会软件。”

　　“噢，类似征婚网站的东西吗？”黛西问道。

　　“正确的说法是交友平台。当然，也有人用来约炮。任何有社交功能软件都可以用来约炮，这就是人类的本性嘛。”

　　“但是我没想要炮友啊。”黛西说道。

　　“你不想约的话就划掉就是了，Tinder上面什么人都有，我还经常在上面寻找潜在客户呢。”伊恩干脆在她旁边坐了下来，“来，手机给我。”

　　黛西把手机递了过去。

　　伊恩点开了应用市场，很快就把app下载好，替她用脸书创建好了账号。

　　“现在你需要传几张照片。”伊恩说道。

　　黛西打开手机相册，结果划了半天里面都是她存的小猫小狗图片。

　　伊恩惊讶道：“你都不自拍吗？”

　　“我手机前置摄像头坏好久了，反正没有影响其他的功能，我就没舍得花钱换。”黛西无奈道。

　　“那我帮你现拍吧。正好这里光线很不错。”

　　“噢？好呀！”黛西蹦蹦跳跳地站到了白墙边。

　　“把眼镜拿掉啦。”伊恩用手机对着她，调整着角度。“把头发稍微弄乱一点——对，这样看起来自然一些。”

　　伊恩一边指导着黛西摆动作，一边按着快门，最后拍了大约有几十张照片，“快过来选选。”

　　黛西把眼镜戴了回去，跑到伊恩身边。只见手机屏幕上的她黑色的卷发稍微凌乱，窗外的阳光照在她眼睛上，突显出来了她迷离忧郁的灰色眼睛。

　　“拍得真好看，不愧是专业的！如果我学生证也能用这张照片就好了。”

　　“多谢你的肯定啦，毕竟我还是学了四年的。”伊恩笑了笑，按了上传照片。

　　两人凑在一起看屏幕。

　　“Tinder会给你推荐用户，你喜欢的就右滑，不喜欢的左滑。”

　　屏幕上出现的是一个抱着狗狗、笑容灿烂的金发男孩的资料。

　　金发碧眼不是黛西的菜，但她看到狗狗还是忍不住右滑了。

　　“配对成功了噢！”

　　对方立即发来了打招呼的消息。

David：hi美女你好。

Darcy：你好。

David：美女约吗？

Darcy：？？？

David：【图片】

　　对方直接发了一张相当私密的照片过来，黛西几乎是把手机扔出去了，还好被伊恩眼疾手快地接住。

　　伊恩看了一眼屏，把手机又丢回给了给黛西。

　　“如果在现实生活中有人这样跟我打了个招呼就让我看他那个东西，我一定马上报警。”黛西生气道。

　　“虽然我说了很多人目的是约炮，但这个也太粗鲁了吧？拉黑就是了。”

　　“好吧。”

　　黛西关掉了和David聊天窗口，点回配对的界面，重新看起了推荐的人。

　　“下班时间差不多到啦。你回去再慢慢玩吧。”

　　一段时间后，黛西发现约会app和外卖app有惊人的相似之处：人们在有需求的时候就打开它，然后挑选一个看得顺眼的对象来喂饱自己。

　　然而黛西是那种一定要亲自下馆子的人，说她保守也罢，她不会去点一家从没吃过也不知道位于哪里的餐馆的外卖。

　　在这个软件上确实能遇到许多有趣的人，来自社会不同阶级不同岗位有着不同生活经历的人。可惜黛西和大部分人只是有着短暂的交谈罢了，并没有更深入的发展。社交本身是需要耗费精力的，而这种不间断、无质量的社交更像是在浪费时间。她很快就有些厌倦了。

　　黛西本想卸载掉这个app了，那一天却又鬼使神差地点开了它。

　　这是七月的一个周五，太阳似乎有种想要融化一切的势头，屋内也闷热至极。她决定出去找个地方熬过最热的这几个小时。

　　她一边收拾准备出门，一边漫不经心地在屏幕上滑着，手机突然提示配对成功的时候，她都吓了一跳。

　　黛西低头一看，对方的资料照片上是一张自然风景图，看上去像是北欧的风景。她点进对方的资料，他的用户名叫Thunders，资料几乎是空白，也没有传本人的照片，应该是个新账号。倒是定位距离理她很近，不过一公里左右。

　　黛西反正闲着也是闲着，就主动发了条消息过去。

Darcy：你好，邻居。

Thunders：你好，我刚刚搬来纽约。

Darcy：巧了，我也刚搬来不久。

Thunders：纽约夏天真是出乎意料地热。

Darcy：这我也没想到。我本应该去买风扇的，但是一直拖延着没去买。

　　对方好几分钟之内都没有回复，黛西以为是自己挑了一个差劲的话题所以冷场了。她本打算放弃聊天了，正打算退出app的时候，又收到了一条消息。

Thunders：正好我出门买些必需品，要不要一起去？

Darcy：噢，行呀。

　　对方与她约在了一个街区外的地铁站口。

　　没想到她第一次网上约男人出来，居然是以买风扇为理由。更别提这个人连照片也没有，真是有够怪异的。

　　黛西顺手把手机放进口袋，出了门。

　　盛夏的热浪蒸得她有些迷幻，映入眼中的是纽约的高楼大厦。她沿着街道，慢慢地行走在脚步飞快的路人之间，有人牵着狗，有人穿着西装拿着咖啡，有人的脖子上挂着相机，这些人都与她擦肩而过，各自奔向了不同的方向。


	2. Me llamas

　　黛西在地铁口不安地徘徊着。

　　她穿着灰色T恤和卡其短裤，戴着黑框眼镜，背着一个印满小猫图案的双肩包，这个打扮实在是学生得不能再学生了。

　　来赴一个这么不靠谱的约，她确实没有特意地打扮。她甚至觉得自己是不是疯了，万一是对方坏人怎么办？

　　她开始祈祷最好纽约人民能够热心一点，如果看到她被绑架的话能上来帮她一把。

　　不对，我干嘛祈祷这个？不如直接走掉好了。她摇了摇头，对自己说道。

　　黛西深吸了一口气，下定了决心要离开了。她猛地转过身，没想到直接撞到了一个人身上。

　　糟糕了，她果然还是没有习惯纽约街头的人流量。

　　“噢噢对不起。”她赶紧道歉道。

　　天，他好大的块头，至少有6.3英尺（1.92m）。她可能已经在对方那身坚实的肌肉上一头撞晕了。

　　“是我太冒失了。”他也道歉道，扶住了她的手臂，帮她站稳，然后礼貌地挪开了小半步。

　　“你是黛西吗？”他盯着她看，问道，嗓音低沉撩人心弦。

　　听到他说出了自己的名字，黛西反而不知所措了。

　　“Mr Thunders？”她不敢相信地问道。

　　这和她脑补的绑架犯也差太多了吧。

　　他看上去年龄大约在三四十岁之间，柔顺金发扎成了一小束马尾，眼睛蓝如积攒了万年的冰川，而笑起来的时候却犹如春日阳光普照世间。

　　金发男。黛西本来并不迷恋这种类型，但不得不承认他的火辣程度足以让人把什么偏好都丢在脑后。

　　他像是一个很会打理自己的人，胡子剃得干干净净，平整的白衬衫像是量身定做的，袖口挽起到上臂，露出了形状优美的肱三头肌。黛西刚才撞到他的时候还闻到了他身上的木香调的香水。

　　“那不是我的真名。我叫Thor。”

　　这口音让黛西有些意外，他是英国人？

　　“Thor。”黛西小声地重复了一下。这个人真是连名字都讲究得要命。

　　黛西说不清是惊喜还是失望。这人完全超过了她的预期，他浑身散发着一种接受精英教育长大的气质，明显与她不是属于一个阶层的。

　　黛西不想显得太自卑，努力地表现得自然一些。虽然认定了他与自己不是一路人，可事到如今人都已经在这了，为了不浪费对方的时间，她还是想尽力让气氛变得活跃一些。

　　她笑了一下，“我比你早来几天，还是可以勉强做你的向导的。”

　　“嗯……我需要给公寓里面添一些生活用品。”

　　“这样的话，南边的中国城附近，那里可以淘到物美价廉的东西。如果你追求质量的话，可以去北边的百货商场。”黛西说道。

　　追求质量，言下之意就是不在乎价格。

　　索尔认真地听女孩说完，思考了一下，“去百货公司吧，我开车。”

　　跟着索尔去停车场的路上，黛西还是没抑制住好奇心：“你为什么不用自己的照片作头像？是怕太受欢迎吗？”

　　“我本没有约人出来的想法，我注册了这个软件只是为了收集资料。”

　　“收集资料？”黛西想不出Tinder上面有什么资料好收集的。

　　“是，为了工作。”

　　工作？难道他是程序员吗？可是他的身材看起来像个拳击教练。黛西想，聊工作似乎太私人了，对方好像也无意进行这个话题，她还是避开的好。

　　黑色的凯迪拉克驶上了地面，汇入了城市的车流之中。

　　车内的冷气很足，可氛围似乎比温度还要凉一些。

　　黛西不想把他当作Uber司机，便开口找了一个话题：“所以，你喜欢纽约吗？”

　　“还行。我对纽约没有什么特别的情结，也没有在这里生活久到产生情感。”

　　“是第一次来纽约吗？”

　　黛西顺着话头又接下去问道。一时间她觉得自己是个脱口秀主持人，正在采访一位嘉宾。

　　“不，我来出差过几次。”他似乎把注意力都放在了道路上。

　　路上堵满了车。明明坐地铁很快就能到的路程，开车反而花了更多的时间。

　　路上的交通情况一向是这样的，纽约就没有一刻停止忙碌。居民们大多不喜欢开车，这与经济能力无关。

　　纽约的公共交通十分方便，24小时运营，可以带你去到几乎任何地方。

　　如果公共交通也无法满足出行需要，骑自行车也是一个很好的选择，甚至许多人会选滑板当作交通工具。

　　显然刚刚搬来纽约的索尔还没有意识到这一点。

　　黛西继续搜肠刮肚地找话题：“你是从哪个城市搬来的呀？”

　　“巴黎。”语气不冷不热。

　　黛西原本以为他会说一个美国城市，他的回答让她一时不知所措。

　　巴黎，巴黎的话有什么可聊的呢？她从来没去过那里，只能讲出了第一个跑到她脑海里的念头。

　　“啊，王尔德就长眠于巴黎的公墓之中。”

　　说出口的一瞬间黛西就后悔了，她简直想把自己的脑袋掐掉。讲卢浮宫或者埃菲尔铁塔不好吗，偏偏要说墓地？

　　“是的，拉雪兹神父公墓，算是比较少游客光顾的旅游景点，是个散步的好地方。”

　　“是吗？听起来很酷。”

　　黛西没办法想象在公墓里散步是个什么场景。她低头扯背包的带子，在她鼓起勇气抛出下一个话题之前，她只能任谈话陷入沉默。

　　黛西不知道他的寡言少语是性格使然还是为了保持神秘感。她偷偷转过头去看他，他的侧脸也十分好看，但神色有些严肃，看上去心事重重。

　　为了不让气氛这样尴尬下去，黛西开始说起了自己的纽约生活，说起了公寓厨房里的浴缸，说起了从没有见到面却每天被他吵醒的舍友，说起了上周五看的电影。

　　他只是安静地听着，时不时简短地回应一下。

　　大概是见到我真人让他有些失望了吧。哼，那也怪他自己，是他主动约的我。黛西胡思乱想着。

　　车缓缓地减速，驶入了百货商场的地下停车场。

　　车里的空气仿佛停止流动了。停车场与外面相比异常地安静，一时间她只听到冷气运行的风声。

　　“对不起，我可能已经把我的人生故事全说完了。”黛西低着头说道。

　　索尔愣了一下，“对不起，我表现得太失礼了。”

　　“是还没从长途旅行的状态中恢复过来吗？从巴黎搬家过来可不容易，我可以理解。”黛西贴心地为他找了个理由。

　　“不，有一些烦心事。这不是借口，很抱歉我把第一次约会搞砸了。”

　　“所以，这算是一次约会，”黛西不在意似的说道，“我以为你对我没兴趣。”

　　“不是这样的。”索尔说道。他停下了车，轻轻地握住了黛西的手，拉到面前，落下一个轻吻。“我这几天过得有些不好，但我实在不应该把这种情绪带给任何人。作为赔礼道歉，请允许我邀请你吃晚饭。”

　　“晚饭？今天吗？”

　　“你今晚有约？”

　　“这倒是没有。”黛西回答道。

　　“你喜欢日料吗？百货公司那边有一家很出名的日料。”

　　“我都可以，你请的客，你做决定吧。”

　　黛西大约知道他说的是哪一家，伊恩前几天还与她提起过这家店。

　　那是他们开始无聊地幻想中彩票以后要怎么花钱时说到的。伊恩说如果他有了一笔天降横财，一定要在那家日料店连续吃半年。

　　黛西觉得现在坐在这辆车里，本身就像是中彩票一样。她并不是贪图一顿饭，只是单纯地希望这次约会不要草率地结束。

　　和索尔这样的人约会一次，也算是个有趣的经历，就算今天过后也许她再也不会见到他了。

　　“我今天这身打扮……”黛西凑到后视镜前看了一眼自己，“……跟你出去会不会太像被sugar daddy包养的大学生？”

　　索尔却笑了出来。“你小脑瓜里都在想什么呢？”

　　“到百货商场以后给我半小时的时间好吗？我想收拾下自己。这期间你可以去买你公寓里需要的东西，等一会我们在这里见，OK？”

　　“在停车场见？”

　　“是的，放心，我不会跑掉的。”

　　————————————————

　　大约半小时后，索尔再一次在停车场见到黛西，差点没认出她来。

　　黛西换了一条吊带V领黑色连衣裙，只是基本款式，但勾勒出了她丰腴身材的优美曲线。她摘掉了眼镜，稍稍化了妆，画了上挑的眼线，涂了大红色的口红。化了妆后她的气质似乎全然改变了，完全不像刚才的那位宅气女大学生了。

　　有点滑稽的是她还单手拎着她那个猫咪图案的双肩背包，装的鼓鼓的，估计是把换下来的衣服塞了进去。

　　“怎么样，是不是见识到女人化妆术的神奇了？”

　　“你原本就挺好看的。”索尔说道，又想到什么似的补充道：“当然，你现在也很美。告诉我，你施了什么魔法？”

　　黛西有些惊讶，打了腮红的面颊又偷偷地红了几度。索尔刚刚的表现让她以为他是个比较木讷的直男，没想到会突然说这种话，她有一种被不小心撩到的感觉。

　　不愧是从法国来的人呐。

　　“这不夏季打折刚刚开始，这个商场有几家快时尚品牌，我就现买了这条裙子，然后我跑又去丝芙兰蹭了一下化妆品。”

　　“啊，真不应该让你花钱的。”索尔不赞同道。

　　“这不算是为了这次约会特意买的，这种万能小黑裙，以后还可以常常穿。”

　　况且我衣柜里可能已经没有不起球的衣服了。黛西在心里补充了后半部分。

　　“我书包可以放你车里吗？”她晃了晃手里的包。

　　索尔表示当然不介意，他打开了后备箱。后备箱里已经整齐地放好了采购来的东西，其中一个长条形的盒子吸引了黛西的注意力，她多向那个方向瞄了一眼。

　　索尔注意到了她的眼神，便指了指那个盒子，说道：“我帮你买好风扇了，是塔型的，比较不占地方。”

　　“啊？”

　　黛西有些不安，按她自己的道德标准，她应该婉拒掉这个礼物。

　　但是站在索尔的立场上来想，他只是顺手帮她买了个东西，如果她不肯接受，这东西他又不需要，难道让他特意跑一趟去退掉吗？这样似乎更会对他造成困扰。

　　“谢谢你！”黛西脑中小剧场演了好几出，最后决定真心实意地对他道个谢。

　　“不用，举手之劳罢了。”索尔看起来心满意足，他接过黛西的书包，帮她放在后备箱空的地方。

　　“餐厅已经预定好了，走吗？”索尔对黛西伸出了手。

　　“走。”黛西很自然地挽上了他的手臂。


	3. Trap

  
　　索尔挑选的这家餐厅并不大，装修也没有竭尽全力展示奢华，没有被美式的大流带走，保持了日式审美。

　　“来日式餐厅吃饭，当然是要坐吧台啦。”黛西说道。

　　索尔点头表示同意，于是他们在吧台前的座位坐了下来。

　　吧台前的座位间隔很小，他们几乎是靠在了一起。正前方的空位放不下索尔的长腿，所以他不得不朝向黛西侧坐着。

　　黛西发现了这一点。“要不……我们还是到桌子那里去吧？”

　　索尔摇头，表示没有必要，“对我来说差别不大，而且我喜欢看大厨做菜。”

　　“奥丁森先生。”其中较为年长的那位主厨认出了索尔，向他点了点头算是打招呼。大厨先生是典型的亚洲人，安静含蓄，话也不多。  
　　  
　　“长谷川先生。”索尔也以相同的方式同对方打招呼，没有试图进行闲聊。  
　　  
　　黛西在这简短的交谈之间捕捉到了一个信息：他的姓是奥丁森。这不像是传统的英语国家姓氏，而他说话又带着异国的腔调。

　　“听你的口音，你不是美国人？”她问道。

　　“不是。我的家族来自冰岛①，而我在挪威长大。如果你好奇的是我的口音的话，我小时候的家庭教师来自英国，他教会了我英语。”

　　说话期间，主厨已经悄无声息地把精致食物放在了俩人面前。

　　“家庭教师居然是真实存在的，我一直以为是勃朗特小姐发明的。”黛西开玩笑地说道。她拿起筷子，熟练地夹起一片牛肉。

　　“当然是真的。但亚当斯先生一点也不像简·爱。”

　　“那还真挺幸运的，简·爱可真是家庭教师里的坏典型。”

　　索尔被她逗笑了。“你说你是大学生？你学的是什么？”

　　这是刚刚在车里的时候说的了。“没想到你真的有在听啊。我学的是文学。”

　　“噢，我对文学也挺感兴趣的。你最喜欢哪个作家？”他似乎来了兴致。

　　“真是个糟糕的问题，奥丁森先生。事实是我没有办法选出一位，这不公平。”

　　黛西往琉璃清酒杯里倒入了酒。

　　“那换成你最近喜欢的作家怎么样？”

　　“托马斯·哈代吧。”黛西在他的目光注视之下，犹豫了一下，还是选出了一个。

　　他靠得太近了。黛西原本选择并排坐在吧台，就是为了避免两个人面对面谈话。她担心看着索尔那张脸，她会听不进他说了什么。

　　但是她没想到会这样。索尔侧身坐着，反而令他全程将目光放在了她身上。他无处安放的长腿时常不小心与她的碰在一起，这短短一刹那的身体接触仿佛把他的体温留在了她的身上，她感到膝盖与脸颊都在隐隐地发热着。

　　“……呃，为什么我要说哈代？”她小声地嘀咕了一句。

　　“哈代怎么了吗？”他问道。

　　黛西感觉完全被他高大的身影笼罩着。

　　“我突然想起格雷先生送哈代初版书给安娜的那个情节了。《五十度灰》真是有毒的小说。”她说。

　　为了平复一下失控的心跳，黛西又喝掉了一杯酒。米酿的酒口味有一些奇特，但尝起来并不浓烈。

　　“你作为文学系的学生还真是涉猎广泛啊。”索尔笑道。

　　“雅俗共赏嘛。”黛西心想这算什么，我还没提那些刺激的耽美小说呢。“只是此情此景就让我这么想到了。”

　　“此情此景？我是格雷先生，你是安娜吗？”

　　“别提了。格雷就是个诡异的跟踪狂，你一定比他好多了。”

　　你也比安娜好多了，索尔在心里想。他接着说：“我倒是真的有一份《远离尘嚣》的初版书，不过我不会把随便它送人的。”

　　黛西的双颊不知是因为酒精还是因为兴奋微微地发红。“你接下来就算告诉我你家里养了两只熊猫，我也不会惊讶了。”

　　“噢不，当然没有。熊猫可能不会是特别理想的舍友。”

　　“那也不会比我之前的舍友更糟了。有一次她喝醉之后在浴室睡着了，没有关掉水龙头，然后我们的公寓就遭遇了一场洪灾。第二天我不得不把弄湿的书搬到天台上去晾。”

　　“我现在同意你对熊猫的看法了。”

　　“那你舍友们人好吗？”

　　“我一个人住。”

　　当然了，黛西怎么没想到。他看起来并不是需要和人分摊房租的人。

　　“所以你的宝贝初版书很安全。”

　　“对。如果你想的话，可以到我家看看。”

　　什么？这么直接的吗？

　　“呃，这个嘛……”

　　黛西低下头去看手里的酒杯，灯光透过杯壁折射出了色彩瑰丽的光线。

　　“请不要误会，我没有那种意思。书这种东西，要有人看才有价值不是吗？”

　　索尔毫无杂质的蓝眼睛，让她打消了疑虑。

　　“你说得对。”黛西赞同道，是关于看书的那部分，并不是去他家的那部分。

　　黛西深知一个男人发出的这种邀请，如果不带有性意味的话，那就和“改天一起喝个咖啡”一样是客气客气罢了，她又不是十五六岁的青少年，才不会傻到把客套话当真。

　　晚餐结束后，索尔提出要送她回家。黛西没有理由拒绝，他们几乎就是一条街上的街坊邻居。

　　黛西不知道日本酒的后劲这么足，现在她有些微醺，心情愉快得不行。

　　索尔开车的时候，她靠在副驾驶的车门上，似乎睡过去了。

　　过了一会，车停下了。索尔轻声提醒她到家了。

　　黛西迷迷糊糊地说了声谢谢，想取下安全带，但是拉扯半天也没有成功。

　　“我帮你吧。”索尔的身体倾向黛西那一边，想帮她解开安全带。

　　黛西晕乎乎的，感觉到他温暖的男性躯体压迫了过来，他很有分寸地没有碰到她，但是故意保持的距离更加撩人。

　　她直面了内心：面前是个火辣性感的男人，而她很想要他。

　　正在血液里流淌的酒精成分让她身体发热，欲念横生，胆子也随即变大了。

　　这个过程大概只持续了一两秒，他很快替黛西解开了安全带，正当索尔要坐回去的时候，她突然倾身亲了他一下。

　　这个吻太突然，她本来是冲着他的嘴唇去的，但是却吻在了他的嘴角边上，把血红色的口红蹭到了他的脸上。

　　吃了顿饭还没掉光，这口红真不错。黛西乐呵呵地想着。

　　索尔愣在了原地，脸上是惊讶的神情，眼中有光芒闪烁。他微微地张嘴，似乎想说什么。

　　一般情况下，受到这种程度的暗示，男人便知道该做什么了，但他却毫无动作。他的迟疑让黛西尴尬了起来。

　　我这是在做什么啊？

　　黛西转身去鼓捣车门，准备下车了。

　　见黛西要下车，索尔这才反应过来。他迅速下了车，跑她这一边帮她打开了车门。

　　“你的风扇和书包，我帮你拿上去吧。”

　　“不用不用，也不重。”

　　“你这身衣服不太方便。”索尔说道。

　　黛西还是想试一试，她背上了圆鼓鼓的书包，然后去抱风扇的盒子，发现的确不太顺手。

　　几分钟之后，黛西就发现不逞强是一个正确的决定。

　　公寓的电梯坏了，他们不得不走楼梯上10层楼，如果她刚刚坚持自己能行的话，现在可能要哭晕在电梯门口了。

　　消防通道里十分安静。三四层楼以前，这里还能听得到黛西说话声和无节制的笑声，六层以后，只剩下喘息声在回荡了。

　　终于，她看到了第十层的标志。黛西把手搭在金属把手上，没有马上开门出去，还在翻着白眼喘气。

　　“你还好吗？”索尔放下了风扇，在她身后关切地问道，依然优雅得体，气息丝毫没有乱。

　　他到底是不是人类？黛西想。噢，可能不是吧，他就是“完美”二字的人形化身。

　　可能是酒精的影响还未完全退去，她开始胡思乱想起了把他弄得失控的样子。

　　她转身拉近了二人的距离，踮起脚尖，主动吻了上去。

　　索尔似乎犹豫了一下。然后他弯下了腰，让她可以不用辛苦地踮脚。他的指尖抚过黛西的脸庞轮廓，在她的唇上停留了一会，才用自己的双唇代替了手指。

　　他的唇温热柔软，动作轻柔没有任何侵略性。黛西不知道他到底用了什么香水，他身上的味道很好闻，没有一丝化工的痕迹，是一种大自然的味道。他们呼吸着对方的二氧化碳直到缺氧眩晕也没有分开。

　　谁也不知道这个吻持续了多久。他没有进一步的动作，只是把手轻轻地环在她的腰后面。

　　到最后，一开始的激情消退了一些，他们依然留恋对方身上温度似的贴在一起。

　　“我想要你，就现在。”黛西顺从了内心的渴望，在他耳边说出了这句话。

　　没想到的是，原本还在她唇上游移的索尔，听到这句话突然像醒来了一般，迅速从她的气息中抽离了出来。

　　他站直了身体，手还留在她的身上。她慌慌张张地说道：“对不起。你醉了，你不知道你在做什么，我不应该在这个时候……”

　　“我知道我在做什么。就算我没有喝酒，我也会这么说的。”黛西向他前进了一步，抱住了他的腰，靠在了他胸前。“我是说真的。正好我舍友现在应该都不在家，如果你想去你家也可以……”

　　索尔呆滞了一下，但没有推开她，他低下头，尽量让自己的语气太失望：“为什么？你不想再见我了吗？”

　　“什么？”黛西糊涂了。

　　“我懂美国人的习惯，黛西。如果美国女孩第一次约会就和对方上床，那说明她根本毫不在乎他。”

　　哇哦，现在都什么年代了，还有人根本没见过她就想和她上床呢。

　　正是因为如此，这样一个愿意尊重她的男人倒是十分难得。

　　“我不知道你在意……”黛西放开了他。

　　谁会知道呢？他看上去根本不是会为这种事烦恼的人。

　　“我在意，黛西，你不了解我，不要因为表象而对我做出假设。”

　　黛西低着头，用鞋尖去摩擦地板上的灰尘。“对不起。可你确实什么也没有告诉我。”

　　“是我的错。我本以为这是第一次约会，不必太着急的。”看到像做错事的小女孩一样的黛西，索尔语气缓和了下来。

　　“我可以问你一个问题吗？”黛西问道。

　　“当然。”

　　“为什么是我？我是说，tinder上各种各样的女孩都有，为什么你偏偏约了一个快热死还懒得去买风扇的？”

　　“我也说不清，看到你照片以后，我就想见见你本人，一切就这样自然而然地发生了。”

　　“噢。那你还满意你所见到的吗？”黛西叉着腰，换上了老流氓的语气。

　　“五星推荐。”

　　“下次还来吗？”

　　“一定的。”索尔在她额头上落下一个吻。“现在快回家吧。”

　　黛西咯咯地笑着，拉开了消防通道的门，又想到什么似的转身回来。“我打算卸载app了，我们电话联系吧。”

　　“噢，当然好。”索尔摸了摸口袋，露出了懊恼的神色，“我可能把手机落在车上了。”

　　黛西掏出了自己的手机，发现已经没电关机了。

　　这时她很庆幸自己带了书包。她掏出笔和本子，把她的电话号码写在了空白页上，撕下了那页纸给他。

　　索尔看了一眼纸条，把它折好，放进了口袋，“好，我会给你打电话的。”

　　“发短信，拜托。我讨厌打电话。”黛西说道，又拥抱了他一次作为告别。


	4. unforgettable

　　当真的拥有风扇了之后，天气就开始不那么热了。同理，在她买了雨伞以后，这个城市就再也不下雨了。

　　——或者每次真心实意地相信一个男人，最后都证明他是一个大猪蹄子。

　　黛西决定把这种现象称为黛西效应，因为这似乎是她百分百会遇到的、不算倒霉但是会让人不愉快的小事。

　　风扇的盒子像一只小怪兽一样安静地蹲坐在狭小的房间的角落，全天候地盯着她。

　　可能现在它唯一的用处就是提醒黛西，索尔这个人并不是她因为单身寂寞而意淫出来的。

　　黛西第三百多次查看手机，第一百多次确认手机没有欠费停机。

　　她不想承认在期待着什么，而是责怪自己从来没有学到教训。

　　手机震动了一下，黛西几乎是扑了上去。

　　结果是伊恩发来的短信。她尽力忽视掉一瞬间像闪电般出现的短暂失落感。

_Ian：yoooo girl，为什么这几天怎么这么安静？发生了什么吗？_   
_Darcy：什么也没发生，这才是让人头疼的地方。_   
_Ian：噢！快告诉我，是谁？_   
_Darcy：随便的一个人而已啦，我不用到明天就能忘了这事了。_   
_Ian：你都三天没有出现了，直觉告诉我这不是什么随便的一个人。_   
_Ian：我快下班了，一起出来喝一杯吧？_   
_Darcy：好啊，我现在最不想做的事就是待在家里了。_   
_Ian：晚一点我妹妹和她的男朋友也会来，你介意吗？_   
_Darcy：当然不啦。_

　　大约一小时后，黛西在图书馆外见到了她的好友。两人决定随意地在附近吃个晚餐，再去前去酒吧喝一杯。

　　雷鸟酒吧是位于大学区附近的一个学生最喜欢的去处，有便宜的酒水和充满活力的氛围。这也是伊恩留在大学里的原因之一。

　　“所以他拒绝了跟你上床，然后又不联系你？”伊恩说道。大概是因为快到周末了，他心情极好，还特意用心地穿衣打扮了一下。

　　“被你这样总结了一下，我听起来真是太惨了。”

　　“你知道他的名字吗？”伊恩随口一问。

　　“似乎是索尔·奥丁森。”

　　“等等等等，这个名字……”伊恩眯起了眼，似乎在脑中搜索什么。他从背包里取出了iPad，开始在其中翻找。

　　“啊，找到了。还好我存在了云端。”伊恩把iPad翻转过来给她看，“是这个家伙吗？”

　　黛西看了一眼照片。

　　这是合照里有四个男人并排站在一个挂着巨大的logo的白墙下。

　　其中两个男人稍微年长，另外两个年轻男人中的一个，赫然就是索尔·奥丁森。

　　他穿着合身的深蓝色西装站在中间，犹如一位男模。那时他还是短发，金色绸缎般的发丝被梳理到了脑后，他还留着精心修剪的胡子，这让黛西花了好一会才认出他来。

　　“就是他。你从哪里来的的这张照片？”

　　“我刚刚上大学的时候跟着老师去拍商业照片。你看到这个logo了吗？”

　　黛西表示它很难被忽视。

　　就算她丝毫不关心商业，但是也不可能没有听过阿斯加德集团的名号。曼哈顿中城就有一栋以此命名的地标建筑。

　　“阿斯加德集团，几乎统治了欧洲的商业帝国，几年前才进入美国。我当时有幸跟着导师去为他们拍一些商业照片，这位白胡子老人就是这个企业的主人，奥丁·波尔森。”

　　黛西还真不知道阿斯加德集团管理者的名字。“奥丁？所以索尔与他……”

　　“是的，你没猜错。他们保留了北欧古老的家族命名方式，就是以父名为姓。Odinson，索尔就是奥丁的儿子。”

　　“妈的，纽约也太小了。”黛西要收回之前关于“他不会再给她更多惊喜了”之类的话。

　　“能和他约会一次其实也不亏，据我与他的短暂接触，他确实十分迷人。”

　　“好了，我现在不是那么纠结了。”听完伊恩的话，黛西反而释然了。

　　她也不是完全错的。

　　索尔礼貌地拒绝了她，却给出了错误的暗示，让她以为他还想再见她，黛西可以把它归咎于文化差异。但他那天并没有不负责任地跟她上床，说明他还算是个正直的人。

　　黛西的平静没能保持很久，因为她注意到伊恩正在放大图片。

　　“这……”伊恩犹豫道。

　　黛西看到他放大的是索尔的手部，图片很清晰地显示他的无名指上戴着的银色戒指。

　　“靠，他已经结婚了？”黛西一时没控制住音量，酒吧里周围的人都投来带着八卦意味的奇怪目光，黛西一个个瞪了回去。

　　“这个我倒是不知道。不过这也许是订婚戒指？现在流行男人也戴订婚戒指了，对于珠宝商来说不是多卖一只是一只嘛？”

　　“喂，订婚比结婚没有好到哪里去好吗？”

　　“反正你们什么也没有做啊。”

　　“我们接吻了。”黛西气呼呼地说。

　　“就接个吻而已，不需要有心理负担吧。你就当上了kiss cam或者刚好在榭寄生下好啦。”

　　“他那天没有戴戒指！”黛西也不知道自己在纠结什么。

　　“你是不是傻了，谁在这种情况下会戴着戒指啊。”

　　黛西又灌了一口啤酒，把啤酒瓶往桌上一放：“我去上个厕所。”

　　雷鸟酒吧的厕所设置在消防通道边上。黛西推开门闪了进去，看到一对男女正在厕所门口接吻，那位女孩的金色长发如此耀眼，让她心里难受了一下。

　　她镇定自若地打了一声招呼：“晚上好。”然后擦过他们的身边，走进了厕所。

　　门关上的一瞬间，外面的音乐和嘈杂的人声似乎都变得很遥远。

　　为了多享受一会这种清净，她闭上了眼睛，但脑中却浮现出那对在门外接吻的情人，恍惚之间像是她和索尔。

　　为什么全世界都非得在消防通道偷偷接吻？从前消防通道的用处不是这个吧？黛西想道。

　　不知过了多久，黛西才站了起来。她推开门，刹那间吵闹音乐声像洪水般倾泻而来。

　　她在拉丁音乐恒定的鼓点中捕捉到了一丝不寻常的声音——是女孩的抽泣声。

　　她走到拐角，看到刚刚那对情人中的女孩正捂着脸哭泣，男方站在旁边，黛西听不清他在说什么，但是从肢体语言来看他有些激动。

　　黛西考虑了两秒，还是决定过去看看。

　　“嘿，你没事吧？”黛西拍了拍女孩的肩膀。

　　金发女孩抬起头来，她妆已经有些花了，但是可以看出清秀的五官。

　　黛西又问了一遍：“你还好吗？”

　　这时候那个男人说话了：“小姐，这不关你的事吧。”

　　“有个女孩子在我视线范围内哭泣，这就是我的事。”黛西语气强硬地说道。她掏出口袋里的手帕纸，递给了女孩。

　　“他是个混蛋。”金发女孩好不容易能喘上气了，她忿忿地说道：“他已经结婚了。”

　　“你跟陌生人说这个干什么？”那个男人有些被激怒了，往前走了一步。

　　黛西挡在了女孩前面，呵斥道：“退回去！除非你想试试女孩们防身武器的滋味。”

　　她哪里有什么防身用品，只是虚张声势罢了。

　　还好起了效果。男人听了这话，默默地退回去了。

　　金发女孩接着说道：“从今天开始我们也是陌生人了。”

　　“你……”他似乎还是不甘心。

　　“你没听见吗？还是你想让所有人都知道？”

　　男人只能看了一眼金发女孩，离开了。他没有把门带上，外面音乐声依然。现在放的是Shakira的新歌Clandestino。

_【Sabes que no nos conviene_   
_Que la gente sepa lo que ambos tenemos_   
_Que comemos de una fruta prohibida_   
_Nos encanta y lo sabemos_   
_Yo no necesito a ningún otro Don Juan_   
_Que me abra la puerta cuando llego a un restaurant_   
_En San Valentín no necesito más flores_   
_Tu calla’íto baby de to‘s los rumores_   
_Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar_   
_Que yo pago la condena por besarte_

_你明白 不能让人们知道我们之间的事_   
_我们偷食了禁果 而我们乐在其中_   
_我不需要另一位花花公子_   
_在餐厅门口替我开门_   
_我也不需要更多的情人节鲜花了_   
_baby 面对流言蜚语 你缄默不语_   
_我们的关系 有悖伦理 但我无法拒绝你_   
_为了你的吻 我甘愿受罚】_

　　“没事了，没事了。”黛西安慰道。

　　“谢谢你。我叫卡洛琳，你可以叫我卡罗。”

　　“我是黛西，你可以叫我……黛西。你现在有什么打算？我朋友在外面，你可以加入我们。”

　　“我现在只想回家睡一觉。”卡洛琳说了一个区域的名字。

　　“噢，这么巧，我也住那片。”

　　“你也是学生吧？我们学校很多人都住那一片。”

　　“是的。我帮你叫车吧，我朋友还在等我。很抱歉我不能送你回去。”

　　“没关系，我已经很感激了。”

　　黛西走到了门边，往伊恩那边看了一眼。这一眼让她心脏差点停跳。

　　原本只有伊恩和她的那一桌，现在已经坐满了人。

　　伊恩的身边多了四个人。一个长得与他很像的女孩，显然是他的妹妹。她身边坐了一个黑发男子。

　　坐在他们对面，正背对着她的那个人，她绝不会看错，正是索尔·奥丁森本人。他的旁边还有一位有着美艳的侧颜的棕发女人。

　　“oh shit。”

　　“怎么了？”卡洛琳关切地问道。

　　“我还是陪你回家吧。”

　　“啊？发生了什么？”她也向那个方向看了一眼。

　　黛西拿出手机，看到伊恩已经给她发了消息。

_Ian：糟了糟了，你先别回来。_   
_Darcy：我看到了。我从后门先溜走了，你能找机会把我的书包拿出来一下吗？_   
_Ian：好，你在后面的大街上等我。_

　　伊恩提着黛西的书包走了出来。

　　“里面这是怎么回事？”

　　“我也懵了啊。我妹妹说交了男朋友要带给我看看，我想破头也没想到她能搭上另一位奥丁森。”

　　“另一位奥丁森？”

　　“索尔的弟弟，洛基。”

　　黛西想，应该就是那位黑发的男人了。“另外那个女人呢？该不会是他的未婚妻？还是妻子？”

　　“他说是他的同事，简·福斯特博士。”

　　黛西吸了一口气。“反正我是没法回去了。真是抱歉，下一次再约吧。”

　　伊恩让两个女孩路上小心，与她们告别完就回到酒吧里去了。

　　听了全程对话的卡洛琳一脸了然的表情，她的声音甜美无辜：“黛西，你是不是跟我遇到了一样的难题了？”


	5. Ambiente

　　现在是周五的晚上，盛装打扮出去玩的学生们正在一波波地涌向地铁站，而黛西却逆着人流向着家走去。

　　眼看着就要到家，在街对面等红灯的黛西瞥见了公寓楼下停着一辆凯迪拉克，她不由得皱了皱眉。

　　她不能确定那是她想的那一辆，纽约同型号的凯迪拉克拉克那么多，但她还是决定不经过那里，绕个远路，从侧边进门。

　　黛西在这边盘算得起劲，那辆车的车门已经打开了，她看见索尔从里面走了下来。

　　shit。

　　她在心里骂了一句，转头就跑。

　　还没跑出两步，她就被人拉住了书包。她只能挤出一个假笑，回过头来看他。

　　“hello, big guy。”

　　索尔穿着深蓝色的西装，看起来依然非常精致讲究。

　　她站在他身边就像一只迷路的小动物，高大如他窄窄的马路似乎他只需要跨两步就能穿越，黛西被他追上也是迟早的事罢了。

　　“你好，黛西。”他开口说道。

　　“你知道你现在就在做和格雷先生一样的事吗？”

　　“我没有跟踪你，我在这里等你。我必须跟你说话。”

　　这边的小争执引起了了路过的一位巡警的注意。那位穿着蓝色制服的年轻非裔警察已经走过来查看情况了。

　　“两位晚上好。没发生什么事吧？”警察像是在问两人问题，但眼睛却盯着黛西。

　　“没事的，警官，我们是认识的，他在跟我开玩笑呢。”黛西说道。

　　“是的，警官。”索尔也附和。

　　“真的吗？如果你被控制了就眨眨眼。”警官似乎没有被说服。

　　“真的。我的神智很清醒。您看看我像被下了药的样子吗？”黛西凑到他眼前让他看清楚她的脸。

　　被一个年轻漂亮的女孩这样接近，年轻的警官也有些害羞了，他有些不好意思地说道：“没事就好。我就是义务性地来问问，请别在意。”

　　警官走了以后，索尔面向黛西：“伊恩是你的朋友？你刚刚也在雷鸟酒吧对吗？你为什么看到我就跑了？“

　　“你怎么知道的？”

　　“你的书包。”索尔指了指她身后印满小猫图案的背包，“可能整个大学城也没有第二个大学生背这个书包了。”

　　黛西无奈道：“好吧。在家楼下被堵这种事，我小学毕业后就没有遇到了，请不要这样好吗？”

　　“对不起。但如果你肯回我信息的话，我也不需要这样。我想知道是不是有什么误会。”

　　“不好意思？我没有收到你的任何信息好吗？我以为是你不想和我说话了。”

　　索尔拿出了手机，解锁了屏幕给她看。上面显示已发12条消息。

　　“等等……”黛西看了一眼号码，“这个号码不对。”

　　索尔从西装内侧口袋里掏出了黛西写了电话号码的那张纸条，展开来核对了一遍。“没有错啊。”

　　“难道是我写错了？”黛西拿过纸条看了一眼，“不是我写错，是你弄错了，这位数是7不是1。”

　　“噢！”索尔突然恍然大悟似的，“你写的这个7的中间没有一个横杆，在欧洲我们会觉得这是1。”

　　“原来如此。”虽然这解释了她这么几天的等待，黛西依然很不满，毕竟此时还有一件更重要的事情……

　　“好了，误会弄清楚了。那我当面问你好了，你这周末有时间吗？”

　　黛西悄悄地翻了一个白眼。

　　真搞不懂你们这种花花公子，结婚了还出来玩就罢了，现在丢下约会对象就为了跑来逗我这种底层女孩玩吗？

　　“嘿。”黛西反感地说道：“不要把我当成那种好骗的小女孩好吗？我不和已婚男人约会，你也别试着告诉我什么你不爱你的妻子之类的鬼话，我回家了，不许跟着我。”

　　“等一下。”索尔不得不迈开步子，挡在她的去路前，“你从哪里听说我已经结婚了？”

　　“难道不是？”黛西反问道。

　　“我是单身。”索尔认真地说道。

　　“酒吧里的那位呢？”

　　“简？她是我的同事，今天不是我们俩单独出来，晚一些时候部门里的其他同事也会来的。”

　　这下子换黛西呆住了，她觉得自己像是无理取闹的吃醋女友。更别说他们几乎还是陌生人，她哪里有立场让他解释这些东西？

　　索尔没有觉得有任何问题，甚至继续解释道：“我几乎这辈子都在打光棍。”

　　“你说什么？”

　　“我从来没有谈过恋爱。”

　　天。现在黛西不知道哪一件事更令她惊讶了，“这……太不可思议了。”

　　“你能先告诉我为什么你觉得我结婚了吗？”

　　“我们共同的朋友，伊恩，”黛西说道：“他很多年前给你拍过照片，那时你带着戒指。”

　　“噢，当然。”索尔说道：“我是订婚过，但是现在婚约已经取消了。我本来以为不需要这么早谈这件事的。”

　　“如果你不想谈的话，可以不用说。”黛西说道，有些心虚。他们又不是男女朋友，为什么要谈到这个啊？

　　“不，这似乎会影响你对我的信任，我觉得有必要告诉你。”索尔诚恳地说道。

　　“我们就在这谈吗？很快邻居们就出来看热闹了。”黛西看了一眼头上的窗户。

　　“当然不，上车，我带你去个地方。”

　　————————————————

　　黛西没想到索尔会带她来电影院。这家叫Bifrost的电影院属于一家连锁院线，她之前和伊恩来过。

　　“为什么突然带我来看电影？我们要看什么？”黛西问道。

　　“你之前说过你喜欢看电影，喜欢在电影院里的感觉，所以我想你在这里也许会自在一点。”

　　“在放电影的时候聊天不好吧？我最讨厌这种事了。”

　　“找个没人的放映厅就可以了。”索尔云淡风轻地说道，带着她从侧面的员工通道进了电影院。

　　黛西还在想完了如果被抓到的话是不是再也不能来这看电影了，结果路过的员工见了他们，都主动与索尔打招呼：“奥丁森先生晚上好。”

　　不会吧，餐厅也就罢了，他连电影院的人也能混脸熟？黛西也是目瞪口呆。

　　当他们走到一个小放映厅门口时，门上那个树形的标记引起了她的注意。

　　对哦。她之前怎么没想到，Bifrost影院很显然是阿斯加德集团旗下的院线。

　　这一个放映厅里面没有在放映电影，但关上门以后就再也听不到外界的任何声音。一流的音响和隔音设备，超舒适的座椅，这本身就是黛西喜欢这家的电影的原因。

　　他们俩并排在沙发上坐了下来。

　　“这样真的没关系吗？”黛西环视四周空荡荡的座位，问道。

　　“我包场了，不会有人来的。我们在这里聊到什么时候都可以。”

　　“你确定想跟我谈这个吗？”黛西问道。

　　“我很确定，如果你想知道什么别的关于我的事，也请告诉我。”

　　黛西换了一个姿势，让自己坐得舒适一些。

　　索尔开口了。

　　“我的前未婚妻是来自北欧另一个大家族的继承人。从她出生的那一刻起，我就被教导她是我的责任。”

　　“哇，没想到包办婚姻也是真的哦。”

　　“是的，和家庭教师一样真实。”

　　“那然后呢？”

　　“我并不爱她，她就像我的妹妹一样，但是我依然遵守着承诺，没有与其他任何人……产生情感联系。”

　　“到哪一种程度？没有谈过恋爱？”

　　“没有。我成年以前的生活和中世纪修道院的修士没什么区别。”

　　“所以……你该不会还是……”黛西惊讶道。

　　“这倒不是。我也有过叛逆的时候。高中毕业的那一年，我去了一个聚会。班里有一个女生，她的情况和我差不多，也许她在我身上找到了共鸣，于是那天晚上我们喝了很多酒，聊了很多天，结果我们就……”索尔说道这里，停顿了一下，又补充道：“第二天我清醒以后感到无比的愧疚，仿佛前十几年人生里受到的教育和道德准则在谴责我，所以之后我再也没有做过类似的事情。”

　　“所以你和前未婚妻为什么一直没有结婚？”

　　“她一直在抗争。这都21世纪了，她不愿意遵守这种陈腐的契约也是情有可原。”

　　“所以你最后怎么来到了这里？”

　　“很简单，最后她与她的家族断绝了关系，与她的男友远走高飞了。我们的婚约自然也不算数了，虽然我对她没有太多的感情，但这事多少对我有些打击，所以我干脆就离开欧洲搬到纽约来了。”

　　“她也太过分了吧，你为她做到这种地步了，她就一点也不为你考虑一下吗？”

　　“请不要这样说希芙女士，她是个强大而值得尊敬的女性。而且并没有人逼我这么做，我也不想道德绑架她。是我自己比较迂腐罢了。”

　　黛西笑了起来，凑到他耳边轻声问道：“迂腐的人会上网约女孩子吗？”

　　“或许吧。”索尔有些无法专心回答问题，女孩的呼吸出的气息撩得他耳朵痒痒的。

　　“你好可爱。我简直想吻你了。”黛西继续说道，脑子里充满了坏念头。

　　“那为什么不呢？”索尔伸手抚摸她的脸颊，吻上了她微微张开的嘴唇。黛西向他倾过身子，结果却以一个别扭的姿势扑在了他的身上，发出了一声抱怨似的轻吟。索尔毫不费力地将她抱起，让她坐在了他的腿上。

　　黛西的手抚上了他光滑的下巴，心想不知道是不是也因为这件事他剃掉了胡子，现在的他看起来比几年前在照片上的那个人更加年轻。

　　索尔也许会后悔选了来这么安静的地方，因为在这个过于安静的空间里没有什么能够掩盖他心脏狂跳的声音。他的味道已经充满了她的嗅觉，仿佛她呼吸的空气本来应该就是这样的。

　　他炽热的吻和无限的热情让她心潮澎湃，她用牙齿轻轻咬住了他的下唇，换来他更加沉重的呼吸。她原本搭在他宽阔的肩膀上的手开始慢慢地向下移动，隔着衬衫的布料划过他的胸肌，然后在他的腹肌打转。当她正要移向他火热的欲望之源时，索尔拉住了她的手腕，阻止了她更进一步的探索。

　　“不，黛西，不。”他的声音有些沙哑。

　　“怎么了，不想在这里做吗？”

　　“不是……按照美国人的习惯，我们还是把它留到第三次约会吧（save it to third date）。”

　　“好的，如果你这么想的话。”黛西从他身上爬了下来，乖巧地坐回了他身边的座位，仿佛刚才那个热情的精灵是完全不同另外一个人。“今天算第二次约会吗？”

　　“不算吧。哪有这样的约会。”

　　“看看四周啊，我们都在电影院里了，看电影不是最经典的约会形式吗？”黛西展开双臂，愉快地说道。

　　“那我去请他们来放电影。”索尔站了起来，稍稍整理了弄乱的衣着。他打开了放映厅的门，询问走廊上的员工现在有什么电影放。

　　“《碟中谍》你看过了没有？”索尔侧过头问黛西。

　　“看过了。不过无所谓，待在电影院本身已经让我很愉快了，我是不介意重复看电影的那类人。”

　　索尔彬彬有礼地转达给了放映员，然后坐回了黛西身边。

　　等待放映开始的时候，索尔问了一句：“你周末有安排了吗？”

　　“没有。我一般不安排，从来是即兴发挥。”

　　“你想去登山吗？还是去跳伞？”

　　“我不是特别擅长运动，big guy。周末的时候我就喜欢在家待着。”黛西看着他的眼睛，说道：“我可以去你家吗？”

　　“噢……当然可以。”索尔没有明显地紧张不安。

　　“那就这么说定了，周末去你家。”黛西回给他一个微笑。


	6. Dark Times

　　周六早上，黛西是被舍友放歌的声音吵醒的。她醒来的时候攥着手机，手机有些发烫，屏幕还保持着亮起的状态，电量只剩下了不到百分之十。

　　一看时间已经快九点了，黛西只能生生地把起床气压了回去，从床上跳了下来。她可不想在卡洛琳介绍的工作面试上迟到。

　　黛西在雷鸟酒吧替这位女孩出头的时候并没有抱着任何企图获取回报的念头。

　　卡洛琳在听说了黛西窘迫的处境以后，便告诉她，在她打工的咖啡店里有个同事突然间不来上班了，也联系不上，然后他们正打算找个人顶替上。

　　如果你有兴趣的话，周六早上来咖啡厅看一看。卡洛琳说。

　　黛西急急忙忙地把钥匙地铁卡和手机一齐扫进书包里，随便抓了一件T恤和一条牛仔裤换上。

　　她正准备出门，看见了门边镜中自己苍白的脸色，又退了两步回去拿上了她唯一的一支口红。

　　外面的天色有些阴沉，当时黛西正一心赶往地铁站，她只当这是一个普通的阴天。似乎自从她到了纽约来以后，她总是在跑去地铁站或者赶去什么地方的路上。

　　好在她还是准时到了学校的艺术中心旁的咖啡店，卡洛琳已经在那里等她了。高挑的她穿着咖啡厅浅黄色的服务生制服，正优雅地站在门口向她挥手。

　　卡洛琳是个学艺术的女孩，自然而然会把她的审美运用在打扮上。她本身就像一幅艺术品，她的气质让服务生制服有了那么点大牌时装的感觉。

　　“黛西！很高兴你能过来帮忙。不用紧张，这不是真的面试，今天就带你看看咖啡厅，熟悉下运作方式。”卡洛琳说道。

　　这家咖啡厅开在大学的活动中心附近，也就兼具了食堂的功能。

　　咖啡厅很大，摆满了深蓝的桌子和橙色的椅子，没有特别精致的装修，但是十分干净明亮。因为地理位置距离某著名的广场很近，这才刚刚开门，已经陆陆续续有人进来用早餐了。

　　“小美人早上好啊。约瑟夫今天不来吗？替我跟他问个好，他上次送我的网球拍我真的太喜欢了。”一个看起来是熟客的女士和卡洛琳打招呼道。

　　“早啊，玛丽。他前几天还说好久没去打网球了呢，也许过几天你们就会在俱乐部遇到。”卡洛琳说道，一边熟练地启动了意式咖啡机。

　　“约瑟夫是谁？”黛西等那位女士端着早餐走开后，小声地问卡洛琳。

　　“我哥哥啊。也是这家咖啡店的主人。”

　　“你给你哥哥打工？”

　　“这就是商人家庭给人的教育：世界上没有能白得的东西。我也得自己赚生活费啊。”卡洛琳无奈地耸肩，说道。

　　“你家真是比我家更像犹太人。”黛西笑道。

　　“你是犹太人吗？”卡洛琳问道，随后又补充道：“噢，是啊，你长得是很犹太啊，我之前怎么没有注意到。”

　　“大概是我脱离犹太社区太久了。”

　　“我很好奇，犹太人是真的只能和犹太人结婚吗？”

　　“严格的犹太教徒是这样的，但是我家是犹太人，不算是犹太教徒。我的小姨嫁给了一个日本人，而我妈妈是单身母亲，算是谁也没嫁吧。”

　　“噢，我很抱歉。”卡洛琳对突然出现的敏感话题显得有些不安。

　　“没什么可抱歉的，我妈妈活得可潇洒啦，她最近找了一个小她十岁的男朋友，两个人正腻歪着呢。”

　　两个女孩一边干活一边叽叽喳喳地聊了起来，一转眼已经过了午后高峰期。

　　“啊，黛西，亲爱的，可以帮我到储藏室取一袋咖啡豆吗？“卡洛琳正在清理咖啡机。

　　黛西进了储藏室，打开了灯。

　　灯光幽黄黯淡，闪烁不安，像是气数将尽似的。

　　储藏室的东西很多，倒是都在架子上堆叠得十分整齐，没有令人厌恶的气味，空气中隐约飘着咖啡香气，她花了一点时间才找到了香气的来源，她迅速抓起了其中一小麻袋的咖啡豆，跑到门边，拉开了门，一瞬间倾泻进来的光线让她眼睛有些不舒服，她在原地站了几秒来适应光线的改变。

　　然后她看到了一个熟悉的人影。

　　他正背对着她，在认真地选择冷藏柜中的食物，他一点也没变，思考的时候喜欢把拇指和食指放在下巴上。他背着一个旅行包，戴着一顶费城老鹰队的帽子。

　　费城老鹰队。

　　黛西恨自己依然记得他最喜欢的球队。他的背影就像一把锋利的小刀，沿着她身体上已经愈合的伤口，再次割裂她的灵魂。

　　回忆从灵魂的裂口从倾泻而出。

　　她彷佛看到自己依然穿着高中的校服，回到了那一间同样灯光暗淡的小屋。那时的她与现在区别并不大，依然是肤色苍白，黑色卷发如碳漆黑，但面容上透露着稚嫩与倔强，好像谁都不服。

　　她总是跟在那个人的身后，藏匿于他的阴影之中，不惜一切代价地取得他的肯定和注意力，每一次都把自己弄得像跳梁小丑一样。

　　他是来找我的吗？他知道我在这？

　　在心中爆炸的慌乱与恐惧让她退了一步，她感觉到背部重重地撞在了什么东西上面，然后就是一阵东西落地的声音，她没有保持好平衡，倒在了地上，脑袋磕到了旁边的可乐箱子上。

　　“黛西？”卡洛琳听到了储藏室这边的动静，急忙跑过来查看。

　　黛西这一跤把她摔得头昏眼花，她费了好大的劲才收回神来，吐出了几个字：“我没事……”

　　“真的没事吗？要不要去医院看看？”卡洛琳关切地问道，蹲到她身边查看她有没有受伤。

　　女士，没事吧？有一个男声从储藏室门口传来。

　　“我的朋友不小心摔倒了！您能帮忙搭把手吗？”卡洛琳回应道。

　　黛西看到那位罪魁祸首走了进来，她反射性地想逃跑，但他已经站在了自己面前。

　　这个时候黛西终于看清楚了他的脸。一瞬间她感到了解脱。不是他。

　　这位不明真相的好心客人把她搀扶到了咖啡厅的座位上，又再三询问了是否要送她去医院，确认了黛西真的没事以后他才离开。

　　“是储藏室的灯光太暗了吗？我早就和约瑟夫提过这个事了，但是他一直没在意。真的很抱歉。”卡洛琳问道。

　　“没有，是我应该说抱歉才对，这么一惊一乍的。”黛西揉着脑袋说道。

　　“你被什么吓到了吗？”卡洛琳问道。

　　“算是吧，来自过去的幽灵。”

　　“发生了什么？”

　　“我今天不是很想聊这个。”黛西低下了头。

　　“亲爱的，”卡洛琳敏锐地察觉到了什么，倾过身子给了她一个拥抱“不想说也没关系。但是如果你有什么需要，我一直在这里。”

　　“谢谢你，卡洛琳。”

　　“你还是先回去吧，快下雨了呢。”卡洛琳看着越加阴沉的天空，“你带伞了吗？”

　　“没有，我出门太着急了。”

　　“噢，别担心，储藏室里有一把客人落下的伞，已经在那里放了好几年了，你可以先拿去用。”卡洛琳说道。

　　“那就多谢啦。”

　　————————————————

　　卡洛琳说得没错。黛西走出了地铁站，发现雨已经落下来了。

　　路人依然来去匆匆，一把把色彩各异的伞就像花一样在纽约的街头开了起来。虽然刚刚只是虚惊一场，但那一瞬间经历的惶恐是真实的，这她觉得有些虚弱。

　　她到了家楼下，举着雨伞伫立在雨中。她掏出手机，发现已经没电了。但是她还是成功地在电子广告牌上找到了时间。

　　三点半。

　　她和索尔约的是七点。周末的这个点，舍友应该都在家。

　　她不喜欢挑这个时候回家，因为难免会在厨房或者走廊碰见他们，这样不免要闲聊上几句，这可能是她现在最不需要的事情了。

　　突然之间，黛西在淅淅沥沥的雨声之间，辨认出了一个不一样的声音。

　　喵。

　　是从旁边的花坛里传来的。黛西忍不住走过去查看了一下。

　　有一只小黑猫蜷缩在那里，草木形成了一个遮挡，但是雨水还是从缝隙之间流了下去，它浑身的毛都被打湿了。黛西不知道为什么它没有躲到别的地方去。

　　黛西想把它抱走不要再淋雨，便蹲下靠近它。但是这小生物吓得跑掉了。

　　黛西又往前追了一点，在另一个花木丛里找到了它。

　　这次她没有再试着去摸它。黛西想了想，把伞搭在了花木丛上，这样就形成了一个小帐篷，帮它隔绝了雨水。

　　雨水打在黛西身上，很快她的衣服就被浸湿了。但是她不是很在意，站起身来，向着另一个街区走去。

　　昨天索尔把他家的地址告诉了她，然而她只记得一个大概，所以当她站在这个公寓楼比她的家还要豪华的门厅里的时候，还依然不确定自己是不是走对了地方。

　　她怀疑自己是不是刚刚无意间走过了一道传送门，才会来到这一个连天花板都亮得发光的地方。

　　她以前没有来过这种有着穿着西装的门卫的公寓楼。但是她以前住的地方也有过一个门卫，是一个和蔼的退休的老头，对他来说值班就是收信和躺在长椅上抱着他的狗狗听七八十年代的布鲁斯音乐。他和面前这位阻拦了她的门卫没有丝毫的相似之处。

　　“你找谁？”那位西装革履的非裔门卫问道，他所在的小屋比黛西站的地方水平高度差了许多，所以居高临下地看着她。他的身板和声音都带着一种威严，彷佛他镇守的是天堂的大门。

　　“我找索尔·奥丁森先生。”黛西不得不抬起头才能与他对话。

　　“你找奥丁森先生？”他重复了一遍，眼中充满了怀疑。

　　“没错。”门卫先生实在是有些恼人。但黛西清楚这栋楼的居民花钱雇他也正是为了这个目的，所以她也尽量保持耐心。

　　“来意？”

　　“拜访。我是他的朋友。”黛西说到这里有一些心虚，事实上她不知道自己算不算索尔的朋友。“我不记得他住哪一号了，但您可以直接问他。”

　　守门人转身按了一个号码，对面很快就回应了。

　　“奥丁森先生，这边有个女孩……”他回头看了一眼黛西。

　　“黛西，黛西·刘易斯。”她说。

　　“……刘易斯小姐，她说想见你。”

　　扬声器里传来了索尔的声音：“让她上来吧。谢谢你，海姆达尔。”

　　守门人这才按了一个按钮，打开了大门，放她进去了。

　　他的门卫居然叫海姆达尔，索尔这个人还可以再神奇一点。

　　这是黛西坐电梯里在脑中疯狂吐槽的事。


	7. Love Me Harder

　　黛西按了门铃，有些忐忑。

　　门很快就被打开了，索尔出现在门后。他今天没有像往常一样将头发梳得一丝不苟，而是随意地披散了下来，看上去随意而慵懒。

　　黛西徒劳地整理了一下湿透而贴在脸上的头发。

　　“你怎么淋成这样了？”索尔赶紧让她进门，为她拿来了一条毛巾。

　　“我把伞借出去了。”

　　“可是你就没有伞了啊。”

　　“它比我需要伞。”黛西说道。

　　“它？”索尔疑惑道。

　　黛西没有理会他的疑问，眨了眨眼说道：“你怎么知道我不是故意的？故意淋得湿透出现在你面前什么的？”

　　“哦？”索尔顿了一下，“你是吗？”

　　“我是。怎么样，你觉得效果如何？”黛西笑着回答，手拧着衣服上的水。

　　女孩穿着的一件薄薄的T恤已经完全湿透，贴在了她的身躯上，描绘出她凹凸有致的曲线。

　　索尔不得不承认，作为一个视觉动物，他无法避免地被这样的画面刺激到了，许多他从前不会有的念头像疾病一样侵袭了他的脑子，让他口干舌燥了起来。

　　“我找些衣服给你换吧。”他用平静的语气说道，努力地抹掉脑中那些火热的画面，回卧室为她找了一件T恤和一条短裤。

　　我可以用你的吹风机吗？黛西在浴室问道。

　　当然，请便。索尔回答道。

　　索尔走进厨房，启动了热水壶。

　　房子外淅沥的雨声、屋内水壶咕噜噜烧水的声音以及浴室传来的吹风机的嗡嗡声交响着，给了他一种奇异的满足感。

　　他没有注意到吹风机的声音是在哪一刻停止的。

　　黛西赤脚走在柔软的地毯上，走到了他身后。“big guy？”她轻声呼唤了一声。

　　索尔回过神来，看到女孩已经换上了他的衣服，上衣有些太长，下摆被她塞进了短裤的松紧带里，她披散着漆黑卷曲的头发，暗红色的口红衬得皮肤十分苍白。他已经看了很多次她的眼睛，但是在这一刻他突然在她的眼底看到了别的不一样的东西，像是一丝的脆弱。

　　“喝茶吗？”索尔指了指面前的空茶杯，问道。

　　“噢，不了，谢谢。你家有酒吗？”

　　“有。”索尔到客厅的酒柜边取了杯子，为两人各倒了一杯威士忌。

　　黛西跟着索尔走进了客厅。

　　他家典型的斯堪的纳维亚风格的室内装修，很好地体现了房主的性格与品味。室内几乎能够放置物品的架子都被摆满了书，看来那天他说“我也挺喜欢文学”并不只是为了接她的话茬。

　　客厅里的装饰物很少，所以电视机柜子上的相片自然而然地吸引了她的注意力。那是一张合照，照片中人其一是索尔，他那时头发剃得很短，蓄着胡子。另一人乌发绿眼，苍白消瘦，比索尔看起来要年轻一些。这人黛西见过两次，一次是在另一张照片里，另一次是昨天晚上在雷鸟酒吧。

　　“这是我弟弟，洛基。”索尔见她盯着那张照片，便解释道。

　　“他跟你一点也不像耶。”黛西脱口而出，喝了一口酒。金黄的液体有些辛辣，其实她并不是非常喝得惯这种烈酒。

　　“他是领养的。”索尔解释道。

　　“噢。”黛西尴尬了一下，赶紧想办法补救：“但是你们感情很不错吧？”

　　“现在好很多了，小时候我们总是打架。”

　　“是吗？我怀疑是你单方面欺负他哦。”黛西戳了戳他的手臂肌肉。

　　“这你真错了。洛基从小鬼点子就多，每次都是他来捉弄我，最后还总是我落得被父亲骂。”

　　“这让我更想认识他了。”黛西说道。

　　“会有机会的。”索尔说道，不知道是否是随口一说。

　　“对了，你有纸巾吗？我想把口红擦掉。”黛西突然说道。

　　索尔抽了张纸给她，以为她是不想把口红印留在杯子上。

　　“是以免等一会你想吻我。”黛西故意这么说。

　　她开心地观察着索尔精彩的表情，用力地把口红擦掉，把沾了血红色痕迹的纸巾揉成一团丢进了纸篓。

　　“你想看书吗？”索尔把视线从她的嘴唇上移开，问道。

　　黛西笑了出来。三十多岁的纯情大男孩真是太好玩了。

　　“当然，我从来没这么想看书过。”黛西带着调笑的意味回答道。

　　索尔带着她进了书房，随手从书架上取下一本书，递给了她。

　　“《远离尘嚣》，是在纽约这里由Henry Holt出版社出版的初版，不是伦敦的那版，希望没有让你失望。”

　　“噢，我还没亲眼见过任何初版书呢。”这本书她读过很多遍了，内容她也是记得十分详尽，但手捧着印刷于十九世纪末的这一个版本，她依然激动不已。她小心翼翼地翻开泛黄的书页，正好翻到了芭希思芭与伯德伍德先生对峙的那一段。

_【“你知道这是什么样的感情。”伯德伍德不慌不忙地接着说道，“它强烈得足以致命，一封草草写成的拒绝信是对它毫无影响的。”_   
_“我不希望你这样对我大动感情。”她嘟嘟囔囔地说道。“你慷慨，但是我不配。”】_

　　黛西扫了一眼，有些许惆怅的情绪在她心底滋生。她合上书，把它塞回了书架。

　　她踮起脚尖，想去够正上方的那本硬皮精装书。

　　索尔凑过来，替她把取了下来。他们的身体无意间碰在了一起，他的体温在黛西心上撩起了一阵涟漪。

　　她拿着书，抬头看了一眼索尔，见他依然是那一副神圣禁欲的神情，她突然想起了他之前对自己关于僧侣的那个比喻。

　　黛西笑了出来，去看手上的那本书。这是一本精装的灰色封皮书，封面简洁地用手写体写了一行字，黛西一时没有分辨出是作者还是书名。她小心翼翼地翻开书本，书页有一些泛黄，微微散发出旧书特有的气味。

　　“是法语啊。”黛西说道。从内容的排版来看，似乎是诗歌类的东西。

　　“波德莱尔的《恶之花》。”索尔看了一眼，说道。

　　“你可以念给我听吗？”黛西好奇地请求道。她只在中学的时候选修过法语，时至今日她连基本的发音都忘光了。

　　索尔拿起了桌上的眼镜，在书房窗户下的沙发坐下来，拍了拍身边的空位，示意她过去。她把酒杯放到书桌上，靠到了他身边，随意地翻开一页。

　　“就这一段吧。”

　　索尔戴上了眼镜，把她圈在了怀里，目光越过她的头顶，落在了书页上，他开口念道：

　　 _“你把夕阳与曙光包容在你的眼神中；你像风狂雨猛的黄昏一样散发出香味；你的亲吻就是春.药，你的嘴就是双耳尖底瓮，害得英雄沦为懦夫，又使孩童胆大妄为。”_

　　黛西只看过英文版，她默默地在心里猜这是哪一段。索尔说法语时的嗓音撩得她心里痒痒的。“这是什么魔咒吗？”

　　索尔停下来，重复了一遍她的用词，“魔咒？”

　　“爱的魔咒什么的。因为我现在想吻你了。”

　　“我怎么不知道法语有这种魔力？”索尔笑着答道，故意在她耳边低声继续念道：

　　 _“啊，和蔼可亲的美人，罪孽因你而获得赦免！我要痛饮你的热吻，犹如痛饮仁慈的忘川的水，你的魅力竟如此迷人！”_

　　他如愿以偿地感受到了她身躯的微微颤抖。黛西往他怀中钻了钻，想离他蛊惑人心的嗓音远一点。

　　“是因为这是《恶之花》，还是你念什么都这么性感？不行，下次你念法语的维修手册给我听听。”

　　不知道是不是因为酒精在胃里燃烧的缘故，黛西开始觉得有些热。她把她长长的卷发都拨到了一边去，露出了一截白皙的脖颈。她心不在焉地侧过头去，用手玩弄索尔手臂的肌肉。她不得不承认，没有哪个女人不会幻想被这样的一双手臂抱着的。

　　他们的体型悬殊，黛西在他身边的时候有一种渺小无力感，而这居然让她十分地兴奋。她觉得喉咙有一些干涩，无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

 


	8. Secret Interlude

　　下一刻，她感觉到环绕在她腰间的那双有力的手臂收紧了一些，细密的吻像雨滴一样落在了她的颈上。她感觉到他柔软的吻和坚硬的金属眼镜框在她脖子后交弹的奇异触感。他的吻一定也是有魔法的，不然为什么每一次他的唇接触到她的肌肤，都给她带来触电一般的感觉？她转过头来，摘掉了他的眼镜，咬上了他的唇。  
　　索尔有些笨拙地回吻着。他不像年轻冲动的男孩一样，凭着满脑的激情就开始在女孩身上肆意探索。他不紧不慢地将吻印在了她的额头上，在她的眼皮上，鼻尖上，然后用手指抚摸着她的嘴唇。黛西受够了他的温柔耐心，她突然伸出舌头，舔了一下他的食指，趁他愣神的时候，她把他的手指含入了嘴里。就算索尔再没有经验，他也不会不了解这种举动的隐喻，他的手指被她温暖湿滑的口腔包裹着，他无法不想象把手指替换成他另一个器官的感觉，这种想法让他的欲望膨胀得疼痛。他挪走了手指，吻上了她。他用自己的嘴唇去摩擦着她的，她忍不住主动用舌头撬开了他的唇。她胃里的酒精的热度似乎开始沿着小腹往下燃烧，让她双腿发软。黛西一直以为是她在勾引他，直到现在她才反应过来，每次先忍不住的明明都是她。为什么每一次在他身边，她都会逐渐失去矜持？无论他自己知不知道，在禁欲的表面之下，他是一个天生的诱惑者。  
　　黛西头晕脑胀地扯着他衬衣的纽扣，她怀疑他根本就是故意穿了脱起来最麻烦的一种上衣。终于，他仁慈地决定帮她一把，自己动手把扣子解开了。  
　　虽然黛西早就料到他身材应该保持得不错，但当他的身体直接地展示在她面前的一瞬间，她依然呼吸停滞了一下。她不得不承认她是个俗气肤浅的女人，看到腹肌会让她的理智出走。她的手指抚摸过他犹如米开朗基罗雕刻出的躯体的每一寸，然后停在了他的腰带上，用眼神征询他的许可。他放开了她，解开了搭扣，抽出了皮带。  
　　黛西离开他的怀抱，跪在了他的双腿之间。这一举动让他有些惊讶，但他依然任由她拉下了他的裤链。他已经不出所料地硬了，黛西隔着内裤抚慰着他的欲望，直到他忍不住主动地把恼人的裤子褪了下来。他的尺寸与他本人的体型及其成正比，黛西并没有对此感到高兴，她知道如果缺乏技巧的话，这样的尺寸只会把欢爱变成一场漫长的折磨。  
　　她小心翼翼地握住了他，就像刚刚对他的手指做的一样，她先轻轻地舔了顶端，试着张开嘴吃进去。他的私密之处就如其人一样干净，没有任何异味。  
　　他的肌肉紧绷，呼吸节奏乱了。她给的快感比任何酒精都更令人头晕目眩。他伸手去把她的头发撩到了后面去，他从不知道看着这种场面原来能带来更深层次的心理满足。  
　　“黛西……”他想对她说点什么，可脑中只剩下了她的名字。  
　　黛西抬起眼睛来看他，见到他意乱神迷的神情，她更加努力地舔弄了起来。她从来没有给这么大的家伙口交过，很快她的下颚就开始酸痛了起来，她根本没有机会应用上那些小技巧。  
　　“Come here。”索尔握住了她的手，把她拉到了怀里。  
　　“你好像在叫小狗一样。”她擦去了嘴角溢出的涎水，自己并不知道这个动作有多么挑逗。她不满地哼哼了一声，坐到了他身上。  
　　他抱起了她，把她放平在了沙发上，开始啃吻她的脖子，一只手顺着往下，伸进了她的短裤里。  
　　“看来雨淋湿的不止是你的衣服。”他在她耳边轻笑道。  
　　“是的我的内裤也湿了那又怎么样快帮我脱掉。”黛西不服气地说道。  
　　索尔遵从她的命令，将她的裤子褪了下来。他压低身子，脑袋停留在了她的腿间。“告诉我该怎么做？”  
　　“你可以不用这样的……”黛西面颊通红，感觉到他灼热的气息喷薄在她的双腿之间。她还是第一次遇到主动要为她服务的男人。  
　　“可是我想。”索尔很确定地说道。下一刻，黛西感觉到有个湿湿软软的东西贴上了她的私处，让她差点叫出声。她低头看索尔，他原本梳理整齐的头发已经散开，随着他的动作在她大腿内侧蹭着，弄得她很痒。随着他青涩小心的舔弄，他的高鼻梁在她的敏感点来回蹭动，带给了她额外的刺激。她感觉到他温热柔软的舌头挤开了她的通道口，引发了她下腹一阵的浪潮。  
　　“来吧，big guy。”她决定结束这一场甜蜜的折磨，对他召唤道。  
　　索尔抬起头看她，蓝色的眼睛中交杂着情欲与笑意。“现在我也觉得像狗狗了。”  
　　黛西笑着去勾她脱下来的裤子，从口袋拿出了安全套。  
　　“为什么我的裤子的口袋里会有这个？”索尔故意问道。  
　　“因为它原本在我的口袋里。”黛西眨了下眼，撕开了安全套的塑料包装，取出了那个薄薄的橡胶制品，握住了他的坚硬，小心翼翼地把它戴了上去。这个过程差点让他失去克制。她的双手压住他的肩膀，让他坐回沙发上，然后骑到了他的身上。她的手伸到下面握住了他的坚硬，对准了自己的入口。此时她心跳得飞快，有些担心自己承受不来。虽然已经准备充足，但他进入的那一刻，依然给她带来了些许撕裂的疼痛。她不敢乱动，深呼吸了几下，努力地去适应这侵入身体的巨物。索尔拿出了最大的毅力来克制自己不要伤害到她，他抚摸着她的后背，希望她能放松下来。  
　　这一短暂的时刻对二人来说就像世纪般漫长。黛西似乎能感受到他那骇人的巨物在自己体内逐渐撑展开了她的甬道。她支撑在他的肩上，开始动了起来。快感逐渐堆叠，她抓住了他放在她腰上的手，把它挪到了自己胸口。  
　　“为什么不脱掉上衣？”索尔问道。  
　　“呃……”黛西犹豫了一下，说道：“可以不脱吗？”  
　　索尔对她的请求有些心存疑问，但是还是答应了。他恶意地快速顶了她几下，让她惊叫出声。  
　　在上面的黛西很快就没有力气了，她引导着他跟上节奏，逐渐把控制权交给了他。她本还担心他会过于小心谨慎，但很快她就发现自己想错了。由他主导以后，这一切就完全失去了控制。他平时如此地谦和有礼，此刻黛西却体会到了，他就是天生捕食者。他的攻势犹如野兽一般野蛮而充满力量，每一次都顶在了她的敏感点上。他无视了她几乎带着哭腔的呻吟，把她掌控在手中，将她送上了第一次高潮。  
　　黛西没有想到她会这么快攀上顶峰，她很后悔选择面对着他的姿势，这下她那一刻无法控制自己表情的样子都被他尽收眼底了。  
　　索尔还没有停下。黛西示意他要不要换一个姿势，或者到床上去。他轻松地抱起她，并没有退出她的身体，迈开步子走向了他的卧室。黛西只能无助地紧搂他的脖子，他走每一步都会导致他在她身体里的进出，弄得她几乎要哭出来。好在这种折磨没有持续太长，她被温柔地放在了床上。他继续抱了她一会，感受双方体温的交换，肌肤与肌肤亲密地贴在一起的感觉。他把手臂支撑在她身体的两侧，以免压到她，然后再一次用力地进入了她，让她克制不住地发出一声呻吟。她害羞地想捂住自己的嘴，却被索尔拿开了手。“你的声音很好听，我喜欢听。”  
　　这是一个禁欲多年的男人。他的激情就像决了堤一样地要将黛西淹没殆尽。黛西怀疑自己真的哭了，她感到自己的脸颊有一些湿湿的。索尔注意到了这点，他低下头，吻去了她的泪水。  
　　“没想到你是个小哭包。”他轻笑地在她耳边呢喃道。然后用狂风暴雨般的攻势在她的体内挺进，没有需要多久，黛西又哭着高潮了一次。  
　　两次高潮让她筋疲力尽，她忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
　　索尔问道：“你累了吗？”  
　　黛西疲惫地点点头。下一刻，她就感觉到了索尔退出了她的身体。  
　　“喂，怎么回事。”黛西指了指他依然挺立的高塔，“你还没有完事呢。”  
　　“没关系。”他气息不稳地挤出这句话。  
　　“什么叫没关系？我也是要面子的好吗？”黛西不服气地爬了起来，把他压倒在床上，再一次骑上了他。这一下她完全没有了任何害羞和顾虑，甚至有些报复性地在他身上动了起来。  
　　“黛西……！”他握住了她的腰肢，最后冲刺了几下，在她的体内释放了。  
　　黛西第一次看到他失控的样子。让索尔这样的男人为她露出了这种表情，不得不说这满足了她小小的虚荣心，她躺回他的怀里。他们失去了时间的概念，陷在高潮的余韵之中，彷佛短暂地失去了言语表达的能力。黛西躺在他的怀里，房间里只能听得到雨声，还有他呼吸的声音。黛西感觉就像漂浮在海面上一样。

  
　　过了一会，安静的房间的某处传来了手机震动的声音。两人心照不宣地无视它。隔了半分钟，又再次响起，对方似乎特别地坚持。  
　　“不好意思，我还是接一下吧。”索尔道歉道。  
　　他的礼貌让黛西有些不悦，仿佛他们不是刚刚做完爱躺在他的房间里，而是他们正在谈生意，而他需要出去接个电话一样。黛西很快就甩掉了这个想法，嘲笑自己怎么才上了一次床就企图被当成特别的人对待了。  
　　“什么？现在过来？不，不是不行……”索尔在电话里说道。  
　　黛西听言，迅速地跳下床跑进浴室，捡起了还未干透的衣服，开始往身上穿。  
　　索尔被她的举动惊到了，连忙挂了电话，追了过去。  
　　“你要去哪里？”  
　　“我不是该走了吗？”她理所当然的语气有些刺痛索尔。  
　　“你都不想知道是谁要来？”  
　　“似乎不是我该问的事。”她躲避着他的目光。  
　　索尔他实在无法想象她到底从前遇到的都是什么样的男人，才给了她这种想法，让她养成了这样下意识的习惯。  
　　“是我弟弟，洛基。你可以留下来的，你不是刚刚还说想认识他的吗？”  
　　她只是随口一说，并没有真的这么想啊。见家人，这有点太过了。她排斥这类事，这类会给她“我大概是特别的”这种幻觉的事。  
　　“不，不行。”黛西囔囔不清地说，无视掉索尔，走到了门边。  
　　黛西感觉到被从身后紧紧地抱住了。  
　　“黛西，我不是要限制你的自由，只是我不能这样让你走。如果这样的话我和那些男人也没什么区别了。”他在她耳边说道。  
　　未干的衣服穿在身上真的很冷，黛西的身体感受到了到索尔稍微比她高一些的体温，实在是令她舍不得离开。  
　　“你不想见他也没关系，他很快就走了。你可以在我的卧室里喝着热茶等我，OK？”索尔继续说道。  
　　“好。”黛西颤抖了一下，不知道是因为冷还是因为别的什么原因。


	9. MIA

　　洛基把他的长柄黑伞插进门边的伞桶里，走进了客厅。他立即察觉到了有什么不对的地方。  
　　今天的索尔看起来太耀眼了。虽然他的哥哥一向是非常令人移不开眼睛的一个人，但今天他整个人就像天神本尊下凡了一样，而且他克制不住地露出愚蠢的笑容。洛基迅速扫视了一眼屋子，嘴角扯出了一个知悉一切的微笑。门口有一双湿漉漉的运动鞋，明显是女款，尺码大约36-37，旁边丢着一个同样湿透的图案幼稚的书包。索尔卧室的房门紧闭，里面传出了Drake最新的拉丁单曲的音乐声。洛基优雅从容地坐到了沙发上，看了一眼旁边的垃圾桶，发现了躺在其中的沾着红色印记的废纸巾。  
　　“哥哥，你居然搞大学生？”洛基放低了声音说道，他猜到当事人应该还在这间屋子里，不然无法解释为什么他哥哥会突然听起了这种无聊的商业流行歌曲。  
　　“你又什么都知道了？”索尔对洛基的洞察力已经习以为常了，他已经学会了不试图去瞒着自家弟弟任何事情。他从来没有成功过。  
　　“但是我倒是没想到你会搞学生。不对啊，如果你是那种人，你早就应该做了。我想想，玛格丽特、伊莉莎、米兰妮……”洛基掰着手指算了起来。  
　　“等等，这些都是谁？”索尔迷茫地问道。  
　　“你在巴黎大学的时候试图勾搭你的女学生。我还记得几个呢，萨拉、克洛伊……”  
　　“你快闭嘴，不然我要手动帮你闭上了。”索尔坐到他身边，倾过身子，低声威胁道。“我搭理过她们中哪一个了？？”  
　　“所以你这次怎么动摇了？美国女孩是有什么不一样的地方吗？”洛基语气里面甚至带了一些幸灾乐祸的意味。说真的，没有什么比看到他这位正人君子哥哥堕落更令人兴奋的事了。  
　　“你别胡说了，她是学生没错，但又不是我的学生。而且她还不知道我是大学教授呢。”  
　　“怎么不告诉她？怕她把你当成那种骚扰女学生的变态教授吗？”  
　　“多少有些担忧吧。毕竟我们的年龄有差异，我不想让她觉得我们地位也有差距。”  
　　“啧啧，考虑那么多，你这真的是在恋爱啊。真是太好玩了，我简直想为你拍个纪录片。”  
　　“洛基，你简直像小学男生一样，就是追在牵手的小情侣后面嘲弄人家的那种。”索尔说道。  
　　“有趣。我想到你可能退完婚以后会开始放飞自我，但我还是没想到这么快。说说看，你在哪里找到她的？酒吧？交友软件？”  
　　“后者。其实我本意不是这样的。你还记得福斯特教授吗？”  
　　“那个语言学教授？她不是你的同事中我最喜欢的一个。”洛基讽刺地说道。  
　　“我们合作了一个项目，以交友软件上的聊天对话为研究文本。所以福斯特教授让我也注册一个账号来搜集资料。”  
　　“噢。”洛基对他哥哥宅兮兮的研究并不是特别感兴趣，他看了一眼索尔的房门，这时候那边传来的音乐已经切到了一些品味洛基并不是很赞同的流行说唱音乐。洛基继续说道：“所以她算是个附加奖品。”  
　　“如果你非要怎么说的话。”  
　　“这倒是引起我好奇心了。什么样的女人能光靠在社交软件上几张照片就引起你的注意？”  
　　“我真的很喜欢她。她简直就是珍妮弗·戴维斯本人。”索尔的声音变得虚弱了起来，彷佛话语中的含义灼伤了他一样。他露出了羞涩的表情，有些不安地玩弄自己的手指。  
　　“不会吧……”洛基手扶着额头，叹气道。  
　　换成其他人也许会有所不知，但和索尔一起长大的洛基再清楚不过这是怎么一回事了。  
　　每个青少年男生心目中都有一个女神，在启蒙男孩关于性与择偶标准里起到重要的作用。索尔的那一位白月光就是珍妮弗·戴维斯。珍妮弗·戴维斯并不是真实存在的人物，她是当年风靡全世界的电影《费城故事》里主角的女儿。但是这一个演员似乎作品并不多，从这一个大获成功的电影的配角之后似乎再也没有拍什么能引起人注意的电影，但是她在电影中为数不多的出场镜头却被索尔反复翻看了无数次。那一盒电影录像带被放在索尔的床头柜的底层，用一个精美的曲奇盒子装着，那是他的珍宝与最后的底线，连洛基都知道万万不能轻易地拿它开玩笑。这个北欧男孩把被压抑的好奇心与热情都寄托到了这位有着一头黑色卷发的女性身上，他在珍妮弗身上感受到了最初的爱情的悸动，然而这个仅存在小小的电视机屏幕上的异域天使永远不会回应他的爱情。  
　　“她在照片里像极珍妮弗出场的那一个镜头。我一开始还没有意识到，但是我看到她照片的那一刻就觉得一定得认识她不可。后来我才越来越觉得，她简直就是活生生的珍妮弗本人。”  
　　“哥哥，人家还在你屋里呢，你在这里花痴人家这样好吗？”洛基忍不住点醒他。  
　　“噢，也对。”索尔不好意思地挠了挠头，“可惜今天不好介绍你们认识，她说她没有心理准备，下一次吧。”  
　　洛基感觉到了，他哥哥搞不好是认真的，这让他心里敲起了警钟。“可是我还得提醒你，你得给他们一个交代。希芙退婚的事让他们很不高兴，他们可能很快会给你安排另一个‘适合你的’结婚对象。”  
　　索尔表情变得严肃了起来，他静止了一会，才说道：“你不用担心，他们那边我会应付的。你只要做好你的工作就行。”  
　　索尔从小就对经商与管理企业毫无兴趣，而洛基却是这方面的奇才。虽然奥丁对这两个孩子倾注了同样多的心血，但是把整个阿斯加德交给毫无血缘关系的洛基来管理的这种决定，这并不是他一个人能够下定的，还要看董事会里面那一群血统至上的老恐龙的意见。最后达成的协议是洛基可以去管理阿斯加德，但是索尔必须与他们指定的人结婚，生下的继承人要被他们带走从小开始培养，到时候洛基就得把管理者之位让给这位继承人。  
　　真令人感叹这都21世纪了，怎么还有这种注重血统的封建老顽固。索尔自然是对他们阳奉阴违，但是他个人之力实在有限，不可能去对抗一整个家族。任他愤怒和不平，但是依然改变不了任何事实，但他知道唯一能改变这种局面的是洛基本人。索尔肯向这种愚蠢的事情妥协，也是出于对弟弟的信任。他相信凭洛基的能力，要在阿斯加德赢得认可，排除掉反对他的人，对洛基来说不过是时间问题罢了。他这个哥哥能做的仅仅是尽力地配合他们。  
　　“我下个月要回一次挪威，也许你也会想一起？”洛基问道。  
　　“我可能现在无法确定……”索尔犹豫了一下。洛基注意到他下意识地又看了一眼他的房间门。  
　　洛基嘲笑似的说道：“我知道我来得不是时候，我走了。”他实在是听够mumble rap了。  
　　“下次来之前提早一些告诉我，以免我正在……”索尔对着洛基挤眉弄眼地暗示道。  
　　“知道了，再见。”洛基打断他，嫌弃看了他一眼，果断地站起身，拿上雨伞走了。  
　　索尔看着弟弟离去，也算是松了口气，他现在满脑子只有快一点回到女孩身边。他轻轻地打开房门，房间内音乐声依然，黛西还躺在他的床上，已经睡着了。她的面容祥和，毫无防备，像一个纯洁无暇的幼儿。她只穿着T恤和内裤，一双洁白结实的腿暴露在空气中，与他灰色的床单产生了强烈的对比。这个画面让索尔又红了脸，他羞耻地感觉到身体有些地方又开始火热了起来。索尔彷佛能想象到洛基会怎么吐槽他的了，“你在这方面展现出了与年龄不符的活跃程度”。他努力驱散洛基化为小恶魔在他脑海中叽叽喳喳的场面，走到床边，扯过了毯子想为黛西盖上。  
　　这时黛西翻了个身，T恤跑了一大截上去。索尔下意识地侧头，彷佛她的身体是什么神圣之物不可用目光亵渎似的，然后又觉得有点可笑，就把视线转移了回来。这一次他注意到了黛西左边肋骨下方有一道不寻常的疤痕。在这个位置上绝不是阑尾手术造成的，索尔见过类似的伤痕，这和他曾经在那位酗酒而好斗的叔叔身上见到的很相似，他能确定是刀造成的。  
　　难道这就是她不愿意脱上衣的原因吗？索尔心中充满了疑问，看着这个盘踞于她白皙的身体上的狰狞疤痕，想象着它可能的来源。无论是哪一种可能性，都让他有些难过。这一定和她总是习惯地拒绝他的好感、对他保持着一种令人不悦的距离感有着密不可分的联系。另一方面，他又产生了一种无意中窥视到她隐私的羞愧感，他弯下腰替她把T恤往下拉了一拉，盖住了那个地方，然后躺到了她身边，把毯子拉过来盖在了俩人身上，然后伸手把一旁熟睡的他的天使搂进了怀中。  
　　这是七八月交接的一个周末，纽约下着很大的雨。索尔迷失了，他恍惚地觉得如果这一场雨能一直下下去，他就能够一直拥有这一刻了。  
　　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　午夜是黛西最不喜欢的时刻。她从梦中醒来，有些搞不清那些是回忆在梦里的重播，还是她潜意识深处害怕发生的事情。她又梦见了那个窗户无法打开的幽暗房间，房间里摆放着一张狭窄又随时可能坍塌的床，一把太高的木椅子，一张太矮的书桌。  
　　不，不是这里。梦中的场景很快散去，黛西看到的是一个斯堪的纳维亚装饰风格的房间，她正躺在这辈子睡过的最舒适的床上。当知觉渐渐回到身体中，她猛然发现身上的重量。  
　　当然了。是索尔。她怎么会忘记这一个白天发生的事呢？她的后脑和下身都在隐隐作痛着，是她已经不在梦境之中的证明。  
　　黛西轻轻地抬起了他的手臂，观察着他的反应。除了均匀平静的呼吸之外，他没有任何的动静，就像一个大型玩具熊一样任她摆布。黛西一侧身子，滚到了床沿，双脚落地，离开了床。她在床头柜上发现了自己的手机，又成功地在桌子上找到了一条充电器。  
　　黛西明白通常不会有人找她，但她还是抵抗不了看手机的优惠，急匆匆地给手机插上了点，按了开机键。  
　　结果黛西效应再一次应验。当她整天拿着手机的时候，绝不会有人找她，当她放下手机去做点别的事，就一点会错过来电。她看着五六条未读消息和三通未接来电，心里有些不好的预感。  
　　三通未接来电都是来自于威尔，她妈妈的男朋友。黛西着急地想到底出了什么事，点开了短信。

Will：你妈妈生我气了( ；Д；)【19:56】  
Will：她不听我说话(;人;)你劝劝她好不好【20:14】  
Will：求你啦(つД`)ノ 算我欠你人情【20:22】  
Will：呜呜Darcy你好狠心( ́m ̀)【20:31】  
Will：没事了Darcy！我们和好了！(//w//)【21:46】

　　黛西看着满屏幕的颜文字，有些哭笑不得。威尔·奥莱恩，一位有天赋的男演员，最近才有一部作品上映，大获好评，引起了许多关注。他比黛西还年长七八岁，谁能想到他私下里竟然是一个不带颜文字就不会好好发短信，还动不动就跟人撒娇的人。然而黛西的母亲也像是个大孩子，两个人在一起整天吵吵闹闹，又甜腻得一刻也不得分开。  
　　黛西快速地编写了一条短信，解释了一下为什么没有及时回复。  
　　“黛西......”  
　　她听见索尔含糊不清的声音在呼唤她的名字。她以为自己动静太大，把他吵醒了。回过头去一看，发现索尔依然在沉睡之中，脸上带着一丝笑意。  
　　黛西叹了口气。如果这发生在情侣之间，该是多么美好的一个瞬间啊。可是她几乎还不认识索尔，跟他甚至还称不上朋友。她及其想逃离现在的这个场景。  
　　她轻手轻脚地打开房间门，凭着记忆中的方向，摸到了厨房里。她想喝一杯水，或者酒，只要是能让她感到缓解的东西什么都好。她打开放餐具的橱柜，想取个杯子。其中一对一模一样的白色马克杯引起了她的注意。黛西拿起其中一个，看到正面印着大大的“T6”，背面是类似表格的东西，上面每个字母都对应了一个数字。黛西马上就猜到了这是什么。拼字游戏里T字母的得分，6分。而T也是索尔名字的首字母。所以这只是一种比较闷骚又书呆的姓名杯罢了。另一个杯子摆放的角度只能让她看到一个数字4，她不禁猜测那会是谁的，L4（洛基）吗？  
　　黛西放下手中的T6马克杯，伸出了手去推了一下杯柄，让它的正面转过来面对自己。  
　　是D4。  
　　D for Darcy。  
　　黛西心狂跳了起来。她心虚地把D4杯转回原来的位置，把T6杯子也放了回去。  
　　黛西走出了厨房，进了书房。鉴于白天在这里发生的浪荡事迹，书房中似乎有些混乱。她拿起了书桌上剩下的威士忌，一饮而尽。  
　　烈酒呛得她几乎咳嗽了起来。她坐到了承受过一场欢爱的小沙发上，发起了呆。  
　　但如果说黛西完全察觉不到索尔对她异常的热情，她一定是在说谎。可是黛西无法作出回应。心底涌出的一种极度的悲伤让她的喉咙变得苦涩了起来。  
　　黛西没有办法爱人。这是一个惨痛的事实。没有人不喜欢爱的甜蜜。但吃过了被下毒的糖，那么大概她这辈子都会害怕有甜味的东西了。每当接受他人的爱意，她的神经都会疯狂地提醒她接下来可能会遭受的惩罚。  
　　即使已经过了这么久，想到那一个人，黛西依然会颤抖。他大概是在人间行走的魔鬼，是播撒痛苦与疾病到人心田的人。只有魔鬼才会用这种方法操控别人，给予她爱，伴以狂风暴雨般的精神折磨。那个人强硬地改变了她的生活环境，使她孤立无援，又疯狂地打击她，以极端的话语扭曲她眼中的现实，当她试图挣脱这一控制的时候，他就再一次给予她温情，让她怀疑自己是否才是错的那一方。  
　　黛西付出了惨痛的代价才逃离了他的地狱。但只有她自己清楚，她脑中的病从来没有真正的被治好。她不能允许自己将任何无辜之人牵扯进来，与她分享这一痛苦。  
　　索尔是个很特别的人，世界上大概没有第二个了。黛西害怕与索尔对视，因为他看她的眼神没有任何掩饰，像是在说“你是我的全世界”。这种灼热的激情一般不会出现在他这个年纪的人身上了，而他就像一个正在经历初恋的男孩，恨不得把所有好的东西都给她。  
　　黛西依然不知道为什么会是她。她充其量只是运气好，在合适的时候出现在了合适的地方。但有一件事她清楚得很，那就是她不值得。索尔也许现在被自由恋爱的美好感觉冲昏了头脑，他很快就会发现她是个多么普通，甚至有些不堪的人。  
　　黛西坐在黑暗之中，脑中被负面的情绪充盈，她恨不得马上离开这个公寓。她残存了一丝理智，告诉自己这个时间点在街头游荡是一种极其危险的行为。她低下头打开了手机设置，新增了一个七点半的震动闹钟。  
　　天一亮我就开溜，再也不来打扰他。黛西心想。  
　　她悄悄地回到了卧室。索尔依然熟睡，对黛西的痛苦挣扎毫无察觉。她躺回了床上，把自己蜷缩成了一团，尽量地离索尔远一些。  
　　通常情况下她不会熬夜到这么晚。黛西自己知道，白天强装出来的一切正面态度，在夜晚都会被黑暗击溃。她没有办法对抗她的想法，情绪在她脑中滋生，彻底地控制了她。她用尽全力抱住了自己，狠狠地咬着下唇，不让自己哭出声音来。  
　　这一场无声的流泪不知持续了多久，直到她失去所有力量，再次睡着。  
　　  
　　——————————————  
　　  
　　黛西醒来的第一个念头：计划失败了。墙上的时钟指针已经指向了八点，索尔已经不在身边。  
　　奇怪的是，她没有听到公寓内有人活动的声音。他大约是出门了？黛西猜测。如果是出门了那就好办多了。她想起自己的衣服还丢在浴室内，现在当务之急就是尽快收拾好自己，在索尔回来前离开。  
　　黛西走进浴室，被里面的人吓了一跳。  
　　“冷静点，小姑娘。”索尔躺在浴缸里，脸上带着微笑，看着惊慌失措地遮住眼睛的黛西。  
　　“你为什么不关门！”黛西羞红着脸指责。如果是平常的她一定会过去摸一把，但是不知道为什么经过昨夜之后，面对索尔她很难再戴上女流氓的假面具，反而变得害羞了起来。  
　　“噢，对不起，我自己住习惯了。”说完，索尔很果断地站了起来，长腿迈出了浴缸，走过捂着脸的黛西身边，到浴室门边把门关上了。  
　　黛西快被他的行为气笑了，“你现在关有什么用啦？！”  
　　索尔理直气壮地回到浴缸中，甚至对她发出了邀请：“你来吗？”  
　　“不了吧。”黛西想到身上的那道疤痕，那一道她的秘密，她不太想让索尔看到。  
　　“好吧。如果你找你的衣服的话，在烘干机里面。”  
　　黛西按他说的，在烘干机里找到了她的衣服，上面有一种她不熟悉的香气，和她平时用的廉价洗衣液的味道很不一样。她抱着衣服，看了一眼躺在浴缸里的索尔。他马上意会到了，伸手拉上了浴帘。  
　　“你起床好早。”黛西换上自己的衣服，一边和他闲聊。  
　　“我每天都是六点起床，希望没有打扰到你休息。”  
　　“哇哦。这么早起床你都干什么？”黛西作为一个鲜少早上有课的女大学生，完全不知道早起是一种什么概念。  
　　“做早餐，健身，洗澡，工作。”  
　　当然了。黛西想道，浴帘后那具理应被送进卢浮宫展览的完美身体肯定不会是上天赐予的。“真是健康生活的楷模啊。所以现在才八点，你已经进行到第三步了吗？”  
　　“是的，我刚刚健身回来。你应该还没有要走吧？”  
　　黛西一时语塞。她不知道除了走还有别的选择。  
　　“我想说的是……我给你准备了早餐。”索尔接着说。  
　　“谢谢。”这大概是吃不饱饭的日子给她带来的习惯，她很难拒绝免费的食物。  
　　“请等我一下，我马上来。”一阵水声之后，索尔拉开了浴帘，从一旁的架子上取了浴巾。  
　　黛西努力地让自己不要去注意那顺着他肌肤滑落的水滴，不要去注意他弯腰时候背上紧绷的充满力量的肌肉。这太令人心神不宁了。“我，外面等你。”黛西连个句子都说不完整，急急忙忙地逃离了浴室。  
　　厨房内，黛西看到了餐桌上摆了一篮牛角面包，一盘可丽饼，边上还有一罐果酱。  
　　索尔穿好了衣服，紧随着她走进了厨房。他靠近黛西，环上她的腰，把她揽进了怀里。  
　　“你这是在干什么？”黛西被他搂得很紧，脸贴着他的胸口，有些无法呼吸。  
　　“抱你啊。我应该起床的时候就这么做的，但是我不想吵醒你。”索尔把下巴靠在她的头顶。  
　　“我不知道这有什么意义。”黛西平淡地说道。  
　　索尔感觉到了怀中人微弱的挣扎，只能有些不情愿地放开了她。“为什么，黛西？”  
　　“什么为什么？”  
　　“我不想表现得像个自大的混蛋，但是你真的一点也没有喜欢我吗？”他的眼神坦诚又无辜。  
　　“我……”黛西躲避着他的目光，“对不起，我只是……没有能力……”她看上去似乎随时要昏倒了一般。  
　　“没关系的。我很高兴你没有直接否认，这对我来说就够了。”他绕过餐桌，打开橱柜，取出了那一对字母杯。“咖啡？”  
　　黛西点了点头，看到这个杯子有些不安。  
　　索尔很快地把咖啡递了过来，黛西把杯子转过来看了一眼，是T6。


	11. Taste

　　黛西捏着牛角包的一角，把它的另一头浸入咖啡深棕色中，等松软的面包渐渐吸足了液体，她又把它拿了出来，趁着咖啡液体还没有滴下来塞入口中。  
　　索尔靠在料理台边缘喝着咖啡，面带微笑地看着她，彷佛从没见过这样吃牛角包的人。黛西被他盯得有些不自在，便试着转移话题，指着他手中的马克杯问道：“D代表了什么？Diana，Deborah，还是Daphne？”  
　　“……是Darcy”索尔看着手中的马克杯，不知道如何解释为什么要买一个她名字首字母的杯子，他也不过是一时冲动罢了。  
　　对上了黛西探求的眼神，他只能勉勉强强地解释道：“这个……两个杯子打八折。”  
　　这个理由实在太烂，他怎么会是一个因为打折而买东西的人。  
　　“……洛基在我家一向坚持用他专属的杯子，所以我想你应该也有一个。”索尔继续尴尬地解释着。  
　　黛西漫不经心地接了一句：“哇噢，你会给你的每个朋友都准备一个专属杯子吗？”  
　　当然不是了。索尔没有说出口，把杯子放到了料理台上。他蓝色的眼睛底泛起一丝凉意，似乎不敢相信黛西依然把他放在“朋友”那一栏。  
　　黛西，他的女孩。她现在没有化妆，却依然脸色红润，整个人都像熟透的苹果，散发出香甜的气息。不知怎么的，索尔想起了洛基的女朋友的哥哥。伊恩对吗？他和黛西看起来也挺亲密的，他也是她的“这种朋友”吗？黛西也曾慷慨地令她那位朋友品尝过她甜美的滋味吗？这个念头让他心口堵得慌。  
　　黛西安静地吃完了她的早餐。她站起身，把盘子和杯子一块拿到水槽边上去。转身的时候，她撞到了索尔的怀抱里。他的双手叉在了她身边两侧，把她困在了他与料理台之间。  
　　黛西感受到了他的火热抵在她的小腹上，她抬头看进他的眼里，问道：“你想在这里试试吗？”  
　　“什么？”索尔一时没有反应过来。  
　　“在厨房里做啊，不要说你没有幻想过。”  
　　索尔脑中有跟名为理智的弦有些绷不住了。  
　　“很抱歉，我要占用你的工作时间了。”黛西抬手看了一眼手腕上不存在的手表，然后隔着他的运动短裤握住了他。“没想到你这么活跃啊。”  
　　“我已经忍了一早上了，因为想着你我根本没办法跑步。”索尔咬牙切齿地说道。他后退了一步，把黛西抱了起来，放到了台子上。他着急而准确地拉开了她牛仔裤的拉链，黛西配合着他，让他把裤子从她的腿上扯了下来。  
　　索尔脑中被欲望与一丝奇妙的怒火搅得无法思考。她可以这样随时随地为他张开双腿，却对他心门紧闭。难道在她的眼里他就是一个人形震z动z棒而已吗？带着一点报复的意味，他粗暴地把自己深深地埋入女孩体内，他把头埋进她的脖颈之间，说道：“你为什么非得做个坏女孩？”  
　　缺少了前戏让他的进攻有些受阻碍。但黛西被他的话点燃了，身体变得火热起来。“是的，我是个坏女孩。惩罚我吧。”她在他耳边说道，调皮地舔了一下他的耳垂。  
　　然后她就被按到了墙上，一阵带有报复性的攻势袭来，让她几乎无法承受。索尔的温和时常让她忽视了他有多么强壮，毫不夸张地说，他能轻易地把她弄坏。他狠狠地撞击她的身体，让她觉得五脏六腑大概都要错位了。在他猛烈的进攻之下，她很快就来了一次。她安静地抱着他的腰靠在他胸前，再一次流出了生理眼泪。  
　　索尔好像没打算轻易地放过她。他抱起她，走到客厅，把她扔到了沙发上，压在了她身上，再一次入侵她的花园。他像一台机器一样不知疲倦地耕耘着，她丝毫跟不上他的节奏，只能咬着嘴唇，紧紧地抓着沙发边缘，她感觉就像漂浮在河上的一段浮木一样。这完全超越了她身体承受能力，如果索尔想的话，他恐怕可以这样做一天。黛西觉得自己一定是笨蛋，所以才直到现在才发现了他行动之中隐含的怒火。她开始有些害怕了，索尔无意中给她带来的这种近似虐待的感受让她难受得要命，不止是生理上的。突然之间，有一种不安从那个疼痛着的地方产生，冲破了她的防线，释放出了她掩盖起来的不堪回忆。  
　　他没有注意到从哪一刻开始，她的生理泪水变成了真正哭泣的泪水。她的脸色变得苍白，似乎随时都要失去意识一般。  
　　“求求你。”黛西抓住了他的上臂，微弱地祈求道。  
　　女孩的啜泣把他的理智召唤了回来，他惊慌地退出她的身体。“黛西？怎么了？我伤到你了吗？”  
　　黛西控制不住崩溃的情绪，她看着索尔担忧的表情，感到一阵内疚。这完全不是他的错，他并没有真的虐待她，正常情况下她一定会对这种粗暴的性x行x为感到十分兴奋。  
　　她知道是怎么回事：她逐渐负担不起买药的钱了，于是她无视了医生的叮嘱，私自把用药的频率和分量减少了。她已经这样做有一段时间了，幸运地没有感觉到不适，她甚至一度觉得自己已经好了。  
　　一定是因为昨天在咖啡店受了刺激，可是那仅仅只是一个和他长得像的人罢了啊。  
　　索尔见她不说话，虽然担心得快爆炸了，可是也不愿意勉强她。他跑进了厨房，拿来了她的裤子为她穿好。他坐到了她身边，紧紧地抱住了她，任她用他的上衣擦眼泪。  
　　“我得回家了。”黛西说道。  
　　“你确定吗？”索尔觉得现在她也许不会想到街上去。  
　　黛西十分确定地点点头。  
　　“那我送你。”索尔快速地把头发扎好，换上了一件干净的衬衣。  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　两人并肩走在人行道上，黛西有些后悔做了走路回家的决定。每一个经过的路人都要回过头来看索尔一眼，这让站在他身边的黛西感到不适至极，而索尔却好像根本没有意识到一样，一定是已经习惯了。她想跟他说几句话，却被路人的目光注视得只能欲言又止。  
　　黛西的手机响了起来。  
　　“我妈妈的视频电话”黛西看了一眼屏幕，问道：“我现在看起来会不会很糟糕？”  
　　索尔摇摇头。“不会。”  
　　黛西接起了电话。手机传来了黛西妈妈的声音，她的第一句话就是：“宝贝你生病了吗？脸色这么差。”  
　　这个声音……  
　　索尔有些惊讶。为了确认是否是他想的那个人，他悄悄地挪了一下位置，确保能看到黛西的手机屏幕，又避免出现在镜头之中。  
　　哦不。那张脸他已经在屏幕上看了无数次，他绝不会认错。她看上去比在电影中年长了不少，但是气质几乎没有任何改变。他紧张得差点踢到了路边的垃圾桶。  
　　黛西撇了一眼索尔，说道：“没有啦，我昨天熬夜玩游戏了。”  
　　“你都多大了还熬夜打游戏，真是的。纽约怎么样？”  
　　“很好，就是人太多了。对了我找了个兼职，在咖啡厅打工。”  
　　“打工啊，那方便请假吗？”  
　　“请假？应该还可以，暑期人不是特别多。怎么了吗？”  
　　“我和威尔都很想你，你能回来几天吗？”  
　　黛西犹豫了一下，说道：“我看看吧。”  
　　母女两人又闲扯了几句，但黛西的手机电量很快就撑不住了，不得不挂了电话。  
　　“不好意思。”黛西对着索尔说道。  
　　“那是你妈妈？珍妮弗是你妈妈？”索尔脑中一片空白。  
　　“你认识我妈？但是她叫安娜，不叫珍妮弗。”  
　　“她是演员对吗？”  
　　“是的，她以前是演过电影。”  
　　“你没有看过《费城往事》吗？珍妮弗是她在里面演的角色的名字。”索尔激动地说道。  
　　黛西有些不好意思，“我还真没有看过我妈妈演的电影，我总觉得那有点奇怪。你喜欢这部电影吗？”  
　　何止是喜欢。索尔脑袋有那么一两个瞬间停止了运转。“当然了，那是我心目中最好的电影。”  
　　“我替我妈妈谢谢你喽。你想要她的签名吗？”黛西也有点意外，这还是她第一次遇到她妈妈的影迷。这部电影当年是很风光，但给安娜·刘易斯带来的事业上的提升十分有限。加之她天性忧郁敏感，难以适应电影圈子的人情世故，于是在那之后她也不怎么拍电影了。  
　　“我需要跟你坦白一件事。”索尔似乎下了很大的决心。  
　　“和我妈妈有关吗？你知道什么我不知道的关于我妈的故事吗？那我可能要考虑下要不要听。”黛西开完笑似的说道。  
　　“不是的。我想说的是，珍妮弗是我小时候的女神。”  
　　“就这样吗？”黛西平静地说道，没有像索尔想象的那样生气地骂他变态然后走掉，“我还以为有多严重，你看起来像快心脏病发作了一样。不过这反而让我想明白了为什么一开始你会看上我。”  
　　“这不会让你觉得有些奇怪吗？”索尔小心地问道。  
　　黛西笑了出来，“怎么会？每个人喜欢的类型都是后天因素决定的，只是我妈妈刚好扮演了你生命中的这个角色罢了。我还觉得挺幸运的。”  
　　这时候他们已经走到了黛西家的公寓楼下。  
　　“倒是你。和童年女神的女儿搞在一起的这个念头是不是让你受不了了？”  
　　“实话说，是有一点。但是我很确定一点，我喜欢的是你，你不是任何人的影子或者替代品。”索尔肯定地说道。  
　　黛西被他直白的话语吓了一跳，一时不知道该如何回应。“谢谢你。”她不敢去看他的眼睛，只能低着头憋出了这一句话。  
　　“我……我先上去了。”  
　　“有什么事都可以随时给我发短信。”索尔用力地抱了她一下，算作是告别。  
　　黛西这才回头，然后惊讶地看到她的舍友玛丽亚站在门廊里面看着她。她捧着一盒披萨，一脸嗅到八卦的激动神情。  
　　玛丽亚是一个拥有无限热情的拉丁裔女孩。她是和黛西同系的研究生学姐，目前正在写论文，所以她总是昼伏夜出的，黛西很少在白天碰到她。  
　　“男朋友吗？”玛丽亚和黛西一起进电梯，语气快活地问道。  
　　“不，只是朋友。”黛西回答道。  
　　玛丽亚盯着她的眼睛，断定道：“你们肯定上床了。”  
　　黛西挑眉。“是的。但依然不是我男朋友。”  
　　玛丽亚一脸“OK我懂”的表情。“我觉得他好眼熟。”  
　　“也许是在街上遇见过？”  
　　“绝对不是，我不可能在附近遇到这么Hot的男人还没有印象的。应该是好几年前了。”说着，她腾出一只手，从口袋里掏出了手机，打开了脸书。  
　　两个女孩一齐进了家门，玛丽亚把披萨放到了厨房，然后专心地寻找起来。“啊，找到了。”玛丽亚把手机递给了黛西。  
　　这是学校在四五年前发布的活动页面了，是文学系与巴黎第四大学举行的交流活动。  
　　“那时我还是本科生。我很确信你那位‘朋友’当时就在现场，他似乎是跟着巴黎大学的教授来交流的博士生。那几天几乎整个文学系的女生都在讨论他，所以我印象特别深刻。”  
　　哇哦。黛西感叹道。要不要这样，全世界都在跟我证明他有多优秀。  
　　玛丽亚认真地审视了黛西一番，说道：“你就穿成这样和他出去？还不好好打扮一下，运用起你的姿色，绑住他别让他跑了。”  
　　“没事，我给他下蛊了。”黛西开玩笑地说道。  
　　“我可是非常想学了。”玛丽亚说道。  
　　两个女孩又打闹了一会，黛西便回自己的房间去了。她拉开抽屉，翻出了一板银色包装的药片。这是她剩下的最后的药了，她必须得选择把钱拿来买药还是买回家的车票。然而无论如何她都不能让妈妈知道她的窘境。  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　黛西背着书包，拎着一个运动手提袋，站在了安娜·刘易斯的公寓的楼下。  
　　两个小时的车程到底还是令她有些迷糊，毕竟她今天早上还在纽约，为了几百美元就能解决的事感到左右为难，而此时此刻就已经到了费城，这个她并不喜爱却最终总会回来的城市。  
　　“黛西！”有人叫她的名字。黛西闻声望去，是威尔·奥莱恩。  
　　这位好莱坞的新秀仅仅比黛西大几岁，长相并非符合传统美国对帅哥的审美，但却十分有个人特色，在这种普通人的社区里十分引人注目。他有着柔软的棕色卷发和绿色的眼睛，瘦削的身板以及略显忧郁的气质使他看上去少年感十足。“没想到你这么快就到了。”  
　　“我在车上才给你们发的消息。”黛西说道。  
　　一般情况下她不喜欢被突如其来的事打乱生活节奏。她把银行账户里所剩无几的钱都规划好了，只要她平均两天吃三顿饭，就可以节省出再买一次药的钱，还能不在咖啡店发工资之前饿死。然而回家本似乎不应该在她的选项之内。  
　　之所以能有选择的余地，还是要从那天晚上意外说起。  
　　那个周末的一场大雨没有把纽约的温度降下去，反而让天气放晴之后城市里的热度变得更加地难以承受。似乎是时候拆开第一次见索尔的那天他随手帮她买的风扇了。  
　　黛西打开盒子，把风扇倒了出来，那一瞬间她有点怀疑索尔是不是买错了，因为这个所谓的风扇没有叶片，更像是一台立式台灯或者音箱之类的东西，上面还有一块LCD小屏幕，看上去科幻感十足。  
　　有一张小纸条跟着风扇一起掉了出来，飘到了桌子底下。黛西钻进了桌底，伸出胳膊，费力地把它夹了出来。  
　　是百货公司的购物小票。第一眼黛西还怀疑是否看错了小数点，于是她深吸一口气，把它拿到台灯下再仔细看了一遍。  
　　她没有看错。上面说这玩意居然值五百多美元。  
　　哪个世界的人会花五六百块钱买一个电风扇啊？黛西不理解，但知道肯定不是她这个世界的人。五百多块的风扇难道会让空气更清新吗？  
　　黛西扫了一眼说明书，结果没想到它真的带空气净化的功能。  
　　空气净化。听起来像诈骗一样。黛西想。她只知道自己暂时不会死于空气污染，但是也许很快就会饿得神智不清了。  
　　于是她立即做了一个决定。  
　　黛西难得大手笔地打了一次出租车，把这个“高贵”的风扇拖回了百货公司，顶着柜台小姐怀疑的眼神，退回了实打实的一叠现金。然后她便转身下了地铁站，去了中国超市，花十块钱买了一个桌面小风扇。  
　　过了几个小时，她就左手夹着小巧的电风扇盒子，右拎着赛百味的外带三明治回了家，还定了去往费城的车票。  
　　这就是为什么她能突然地回到这个离开了很久的家。因为风扇。  
　　那位喜欢听布鲁斯音乐的门卫爷爷不在，不然见到她必然会很开心。黛西看了一眼他空荡荡的旧躺椅，跟着威尔一起上了楼。这里的电梯十分狭小，塞了二人加两个包以后就基本没有余出空位了。  
　　黛西幻想如果这时候遇到了那位总是在黄昏时分出来遛狗的邻居小妹妹，那只能请她等下一趟了。然而他们没有遇到任何人。  
　　这一层的长长的走廊贯通起了五六户人，黛西不确定在里面住的是不是依然是从前那些住户。有一位邻居每周一三五都会拉小提琴，而今天她却没有听到任何声音。  
　　终于，他们来到了家门口。  
　　也许黛西不会把它称为家。这里更像是母亲安娜的家。位于哈里斯堡郊外赫尔希镇的那个小房子更符合她对于“家”的念想。  
　　黛西的祖父母都在镇上的巧克力工厂上班，就像许多这个镇的居民一样。  
　　这个镇有一条叫巧克力大道的街，但是人心并非像糖果一样甜。  
　　小镇上就只有一个中学，在那里你几乎可以认识到镇上的所有人，而且一直都会是那些人。这对于黛西来说可不是什么有趣的事。整个小镇的人都知道她没有父亲。大人们出于社会礼仪规范不会当着她的面谈论这一点，而孩子们可管不了那么多。坏孩子们叫她野种，善良一些的孩子会对她有意无意地表露同情。可这两者无疑对她都是伤害。  
　　为了逃离这一个封闭的环境，黛西主动要求在费城工作的母亲把她带去那一个大城市。她原本以为这会是解脱，没想到却是噩梦的开始。  
　　“妈妈她还好吗？”黛西站在门口，有些紧张。  
　　“安娜……她很好，就是今天有些疲惫。”威尔似乎不是很确定他自己所说的话似的。  
　　黛西踏进了这个屋子。这个房子的格局与记忆中区别不大，但是多了许多另一人的生活痕迹。入口处鞋柜已经被放满了，有几双男生的运动鞋不得不放在了鞋柜之下。客厅的书架上多了许多电影类书籍，甚至有一层被腾出来当成奖杯展示柜了。原本放着她的书桌的地方，桌子已经被挪走，被一些简易的健身器材所占据。  
　　黛西放下书包，轻车熟路地走向卧室。和黛西五官神似的黑发犹太女人正侧卧在床上，见到黛西走进来，脸颊变得红润起来，她撑起了上半身，靠在了床板上。  
　　“怎么每次看到你都变得更瘦了？你有好好吃饭吗？现在的时尚都在鼓吹女孩做竹竿人，你可不要这样做。”  
　　当然，如果有钱吃的话。黛西想。她玩笑似的说道：“有啊，我只是运动多了一点，毕竟纽约很大，经常需要用跑的。”  
　　威尔走了进来，坐在了床边。他面带微笑地看着安娜，宛如她是世界上唯一的亮光。  
　　“黛西……”安娜看了一眼她的女儿，又看了一眼威尔，“有件事我们得通知你。”  
　　威尔有些害羞地低头看向了别处。  
　　“我怀孕了。”安娜脸上写满了幸福。  
　　“什么？”这个消息对于黛西来说有些过于重磅，她脑中嗡鸣，一时间不知作何反应。“这......已经几个月了？”  
　　“已经五个月了。”安娜掀开盖在身上的毯子，黛西可以看到她隆起的小腹。  
　　“五个月了？为什么到现在才告诉我？”黛西心中五味杂陈。  
　　“我们不知道怎么告诉你才好。”威尔说道：“所以就一直拖着拖到了这个时候。”  
　　黛西觉得自己没有资格责怪他们，因为她一年也没有回来几次，与家中的联系在逐渐变少。可是黛西能感觉到安娜和威尔在一起是真的快乐，她从来没有在母亲的脸上看到过那么幸福的神色。他们会成为一个完美的家庭，而这个家庭中没有她的位置。威尔将会是安娜的丈夫，而永远不会是她的父亲。  
　　“我真替你们感到开心。”黛西说道，语调平淡，听起来十分公式，好像她只是一位邻居或者同事一样。  
　　安娜与威尔知道接受这个消息对黛西来说并不容易。尤其是安娜，她对女儿有着许多的愧疚感。她没能给黛西一个完整的家庭，而且还在女孩最需要陪伴和关爱的时候无法陪伴在她身边。安娜知道黛西一直是个好女孩，也没有过让家长头疼的叛逆期。当她在为生计奔波的时候，她只能将还未成年的黛西托付给好友照看，而黛西也从未为他们惹过麻烦。  
　　安娜看着黛西，感到了欣慰。那个小女孩儿已经不知不觉地出落成一个成熟女人了，黛西的眉眼间满是她当年的风韵。这可是曾在好莱坞掀起一小阵波澜的安娜·刘易斯的女儿啊。  
　　“如果你们不介意的话，我想休息一下。我总是晕车。”黛西干巴巴地说道。她回到了曾经属于自己的房间，很庆幸地发现没有什么变化。床依然在原来的地方，正对着窗户；原木色的书柜里原封不动地摆着她从前看的各国文学小说，落了些灰；衣柜里有些空荡荡的，但还挂着她五六年前最喜欢穿的冬季大衣。  
　　但她明白，安娜和威尔的孩子出生以后，这里也将会改变了。也许他们会给这个房间换上天蓝色的壁纸，这样更适合做小孩子的房间。她小时候就一直想要这样的房间装饰。  
　　黛西坐到床上，拿出手机，屏幕上显示有来自索尔的未读短信。  
【Thor：今天可以见你吗？】  
　　黛西这才想起，这次出发得着急，她只和卡洛琳提了要回家的事。  
【Darcy：对不起，我现在不在纽约。】  
【Thor：那可以给你打个视频电话吗？五分钟就好。】  
【Thor：不，两分钟。】  
　　索尔按下了发送键，把手机搁到了书桌上。  
　　自从黛西离开以来，他总觉得身体发热，头脑昏胀，完全无法专注到他的工作上。也许是中世纪的文人们所描绘的aegritudo amoris（爱情的疾病）真的是存在的，抑或单纯是因为黛西这个坏心眼的小精灵，故意引诱他在各个地方做x爱，好让他独自在家度过的每一秒都被每个地方发生过的激情回忆所侵扰。  
　　黛西没有回复，直接打了视频电话回来。  
　　索尔手忙脚乱地按了接听，手机差点脱手而出。  
　　“hello，big guy。今天过得怎么样？”  
　　看到黛西的脸出现在屏幕上，索尔心中那股焦灼的情绪似乎被缓解了许多。“挺好的。你什么时候出了城？”  
　　“就今天下午。我在费城，打算度几周假。”  
　　需要几周吗？索尔默默盘算了一下。费城不算很远，开车来回花不了多少时间。  
　　这时索尔听到了黛西那边有一个男人的声音在呼唤她。“黛西，快过来。”  
　　黛西应了他一声，回来对索尔说道：“真是抱歉，我现在得走了，改天聊吧。”  
　　匆匆的一个告别，在索尔心里激起了异样的情绪。  
　　她和一个男人在一起？听声音应该是个年轻人。是她其他的情人吗？这个想法让索尔手脚冰凉了起来。他控制不住地想象她挂掉电话以后会是去和他做什么。  
　　他呼吸急促了起来。  
　　这种感觉就是嫉妒吗？索尔从来没有嫉妒过别人，因为没有这种必要。索尔没有想过有朝一日他会同其他男人竞争求得一个女人的垂青。然而他是一位奥丁森，从小受着集团继承人教育长大的人，如果说有什么事是他最不畏惧的，那就是竞争。但有一点索尔十分确信的是，如果是他想要的，那么他一定能够得到。  
　　  
　　

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　【彼时】  
　　“哥哥，我觉得你有病。”洛基说道。  
　　那是某一个盛夏的午后，还是青少年的奥丁森兄弟正在挪威一片属于阿斯加德的林地间度过他们的暑假时光。  
　　索尔才刚刚开始发育，个子比弟弟要矮了半个头，但喜爱运动的他体格要壮上很多。他后退了几步，助跑，跳起，然后猛地扎入湖水中，像一条鱼类一样快速地游了一圈，又钻出了水面。他长长的柔软的金发浸湿贴在红润的脸颊上，被他用手捋到了后面去。  
　　他听到洛基在岸上这么说，便在水中摆动起双腿和双臂，游到了岸边，打算听听他的弟弟有什么高见。  
　　洛基正坐在岸边的草地上，夏日的草甸青翠鲜绿，就像他的眼睛一样。  
　　有一只毛色土黄的小狗正围绕着洛基跑跳，小小的腹腔内发出了呜呜的声音，似乎是想引起他的注意。它的左后肢显得不那么灵活，但是丝毫没有影响到它的活泼劲。当发现洛基无意加入游戏之后，这只小狗又跑过来扯咬他的上衣。  
　　洛基一只手就把小狗抱起，让它乖乖地待在他的膝盖上。  
　　“你没有发现吗？你喜欢有残缺的东西。”  
　　“什么？”索尔以为自己没听清。  
　　“救助中心有那么多动物，你偏偏挑了一只瘸腿的。”洛基揉着小狗顺滑的毛发，说道。  
　　“你看看Thori的眼睛，你看看，是不是在说‘没有人喜欢我’？它真的太可怜了。而我觉得我能照顾它。”  
　　“你真的要叫它Thori吗？”洛基挑眉，问道。  
　　“我确定。而且它是多好的一只狗狗。我才不是有病，好吗？”  
　　“好吧，假设你是觉得它可怜才选了它。那你怎么解释你老挑这种长得奇怪没有人会买的水果？”洛基从索尔仍在一边的书包里拿出了一只又小又没有光泽的苹果。  
　　“这么不好看的水果，如果我不买下来的话，可能等等就会被扔进垃圾堆处理掉了。”  
　　“这只是一个苹果啊，它又没有感情。承认吧，你就是有怪癖。”  
　　索尔轻哼了一声，并不想与洛基争辩。他又转身潜入了水中，在湖面上留下一圈圈的涟漪。  
　　洛基把小狗放回草地上，咬了一口苹果，惊讶地发现口感还挺清甜的。  
　　不得不说洛基才是阿斯加德所要的继承人的样子，精明冷静得近乎冷血。一方面是天性使然，另一方面是他自小就在有意地在迎合奥丁心目中好儿子的形象。  
　　尤其在这个年龄，洛基对索尔表现出的过分多余的同情心嗤之以鼻，认为那是软弱的表现。洛基常常感到不公平，他往往要付出许多才能获得别人的信任与认可，然而索尔只需要站在那里，就能获得所有人的喜爱。  
　　很多年以后，经历过许多事的洛基终于意识到，他的哥哥从来和软弱二字不沾边。而这种同理心是他强大的人格魅力的一部分，是与生俱来的，就像洛基的决断力和洞察力一样。  
　　  
　　————————————————

  
　　【今日】  
　　午后，公寓中还弥漫着咖啡机启动后留下的香气，索尔手边的马克杯已经见了底，但还是没能帮助他收回心神。面前的电脑屏幕上文档页面，已经好几天没有任何进展了。  
　　他抬眼看向窗台下的米色小沙发，注意到了上面一块很小的污渍，他不太能确定那是一直都在那里的，还是那天黛西和他在上面做那些事时留下的。  
　　空荡荡的沙发静静地待在那里，提醒着她不在这里的那种空虚感。  
　　想着她的时候，那种火热的快感没有给他的神经留下深刻的印象，反而是一些细枝末节拂乱了他的心绪。那时他们的肌肤紧贴，让他的体温平白地上升了少许；她坐在他身上，黑色长卷发的末梢扫过他胸口；她看着他，窗外的灯光让她灰色的眼睛变成了浅绿色。他疯狂地想着她，害怕这种感觉也会渐渐地消散了。  
　　那次黛西挂断了电话以后，索尔又耐心地等了许多天，然而没能获得她任何的消息。她从来不会主动给他发短信，而他又担心过高的短信频率会引起她的反感。  
　　索尔不喜欢这种被动的感觉，他需要掌握更多的信息，哪怕让他知道她此刻在做什么也好。  
　　他关掉了文档，打开了facebook的页面，登陆了那个好多年没登陆过的账号。他在搜索框里键入了Darcy Lewis，不需多时他就锁定了她的账号，于是他毫不犹豫地点击了好友请求。  
　　在这短短几分钟难熬的等待时间里，理智开始嘲笑他，为什么要做这种网络跟踪狂的行径？但他心中燃烧着的那一部分很快驱散走了这一丁点理智。  
　　没错，他就是病了，那又如何？他坦然地接受。  
　　笔记本的扬声器传来一声微不可闻的提示音，页面上显示对方已经接受了好友请求。  
　　索尔急切地点击了她的名字。显然黛西并不喜欢更新facebook，她的大部分动态都是由Instagram同步来的。索尔点进了链接，被转到了她的Instagram主页。  
　　他点开了主页上的第一张照片，那是一张餐桌的照片，他注意到桌上的食物绝不是一个人的量。这张图的配文是“papi厨艺超棒”。索尔看见这个有些暧昧意味的称呼，心中一沉。这张照片还tag了另一个名叫willoryan的账号，点进去以后他发现了这是一个演员的认证账号。  
　　索尔的手心沁出了一层薄薄的汗，他看见了威尔的主页有一张同样的餐桌照片，只是从另一个角度拍摄的，配文是“没什么比和所爱之人一起更开心的事了【爱心】”。  
　　他回到黛西的页面，往前翻了一些，看到了一张去年十二月的照片，标题是“和家人一起过节。光明节快乐！”这是一张三人坐在沙发上的合照，黛西坐在正中间，左边是索尔非常熟悉的安娜·刘易斯，她看起来依然是那么沉静忧郁，但她的眼睛确实是快乐的。黛西的右边坐着那位威尔·奥莱恩。三人看起来就像家人一样亲密无间。  
　　　索尔对威尔·奥莱恩有一些印象，甚至可以说见过他本人。  
　　之前还在法国的时候，索尔在一个电影节上看了威尔·奥莱恩主演的电影。他本人也来现场了。那一天他坐在放映厅的第一排，和其余的观众一起看了电影。  
　　索尔还记得他，威尔高高瘦瘦的，带着有些羞涩的神情，发表讲话的时候声音有些许的颤抖，句子尾音总是有些带着喘，让索尔感觉十分厌烦。索尔不记得当时坐在后排的自己是否是这样想的，只是现在他被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，他对这个能幸运地拥有黛西的男孩感到本能的敌意，他能在威尔身上挑出无数的毛病来。  
　　他痛苦的目光再一次落到配文的那句话上。  
　　“和家人一起。”　　  
　　Family。  
　　虽然已经预想了会看到一些他不会喜欢的东西，但这依然让他难以承受。  
　　他原本以为最可怕的事是发现她有其他情人的蛛丝马迹。索尔从没想过这种可能性：他才是那个“其他人”，甚至没能在她的社交网络上混得被提及的机会。  
　　是他过于自信了。  
　　前些日子他还信心满满，觉得若是和其他男人竞争，自己必然不会输。可是面前的一切表明了根本不存在什么竞争，一直是自己在破坏别人的关系罢了。  
　　也许黛西并没有被人亏待，也许她只是厌倦了平淡的恋情，想在他身上寻找一些刺激而已。黛西不是残疾的小狗，更不是什么成色欠佳的水果，她根本不需要他自以为是的照顾。他简直是一个巨大的笑话。  
　　索尔盖上了电脑。原来半个月能发生这么多的事情，从他见到黛西的那刻起他仿佛一口气经历了前三十多年所缺失的所有情感起伏。  
　　他宁愿自己还有十几岁时候的一腔热血，这样他就会马上下楼到停车场，然后开上两个小时的车到费城去，在路上拦截住她，质问她为什么要这样玩弄他的感情。  
　　然而索尔不是青少年了。他安静地坐到书房的沙发上，任内心狂热的情绪撕扯他，他的身体如雨水般冰冷。  
　　他脑中浮现出了那部威尔·奥莱恩主演的电影中的场景。那是一部非商业制作的文艺爱情片，故事十分很简单。影片的高x潮部分有一幕大胆而唯美的床x戏，此刻男主角突破世俗的禁忌与女主角结合，镜头对准了男主角脸上的纠结神情。这一个场景也是本片最打动人与受人好评的部分。索尔有些迷幻，好像那个镜头中威尔所怀抱的女孩的脸渐渐清晰了起来，变成了黛西的脸。  
　　这个屋里见证了所有发生的事的家具仿佛都在嘲笑他。他没有办法在这里待下去了。他站起身，把笔记本放进电脑包里，拨通了洛基的电话。  
　　“我跟你一起回挪威。”索尔希望洛基没有察觉到他声音中的苦涩。  
　　“女大学生这么快就把你甩了？”果然不可能瞒过洛基，他甚至还故意戳人痛处。  
　　“啧，你是不是做管事的做得太上头了，觉得再也没人会收拾你了？”索尔毫不留情地威胁回去。  
　　洛基回想了一下“被收拾”的感觉，觉得脖子后有点凉，就不再嘴贱了。“行吧，我替你订机票。”  
　


	14. Chapter 14

 　　现在是九月初，纽约也顺从地开始进入了秋天。黛西刚刚从咖啡店下班，必须赶去学校上课。  
　　这才是开学的第一周，黛西还没有摸清节奏。她计算好了路上需要花去的时间，却没有预料到高峰时期的堵车。她所在的公交车被困在了车流之间，眼看着上课时间逼近，她只能央求司机打开车门先让她下车。  
　　黛西跳下公车，拉紧了书包带子奔跑了起来，就像一片被风刮起的落叶。她急促地呼吸着，秋日冷冽的空气进入了肺中，有一丝疼痛感。  
　　由于精神的专注与身体的运动，人在跑步的时候极容易思想活跃。在黛西穿梭在纽约街头的某一刻，她又控制不住地想起了索尔。  
　　这在过去一个月中时常发生。当她推着购物车走在超市的货架之间的某一刻，当她睡前对着镜子刷牙前的某一刻，当她没有集中精神听与她谈话之人说话的某一刻，索尔·奥丁森就会像洪水一样涌入她的脑海，让她感到溺水般的窒息，就像现在这一刻一样。  
　　索尔突然就再也不联系她了。  
　　黛西几乎像强迫症一样地第无数次打开了短信页面。刚开始那几天，她还会想，写点什么好呢？你最近怎么样？我很好？我和妈妈和未来的继父一起过了很开心的暑假？毕竟她能回来度假，也有他的一份间接功劳啊。她打了一大串文字，又一字字地删去。算了，他未必有兴趣知道。她想。  
　　他为什么突然失去兴趣了？到底是为什么呢？她目光上移，看到他最后给她发的短信。  
　　“可以给你打个视频电话吗？五分钟就好。不，两分钟。”  
　　后来的几天，黛西陷入了自我责怪的泥潭：一定因为她那天那么急地挂了他的电话，让他生气了。  
　　她点开了短信，写下“对不起”，然后犹豫了，迟迟没有按下发送。  
　　比起沉默，她更害怕的是自取其辱。  
　　黛西每一次查看手机，都会提醒自己一次：不要爱上索尔·奥丁森。  
　　这样无用的警告重复了几个星期，反而变成了一种心理暗示。当你告诉自己“不要去想大象”的时候，其实你已经想着大象了。  
　　等待与焦虑的夏天很快就结束了。  
　　那一天黛西在收拾行李准备回纽约，把第一次见索尔的时候买的那条小黑裙叠整齐，正打算放进行李箱的时候，她突然意识到了：也许是索尔终于清醒了，发现了她是多么普通甚至不堪的一个人，一个残缺有病的人，甚至没有能力去爱的人。  
　　纽约是精彩而且容易遗忘的一个城市。有那么多和她类似却比她好太多的女孩，索尔想要什么样的女孩陪他玩这种爱情游戏不都是轻而易举的吗？他或许是已经转移了目标了吧。  
　　黛西缩在小小的床的角落，用尽全力不哭出声来。为了不让安娜和威尔发现，她打开了播放器，把音乐放得异常地大声。  
　　最后，她把那条裙子从行李箱里取了出来，放进了房间的衣柜中，压在了她高中时候最喜欢的大衣的下面。  
　　回到纽约，生活还是要继续。  
　　文学院教学楼外的阶梯上坐着三俩成群地聊天的学生，黛西花了一些功夫才从他们身边穿过去。即使已经竭尽全力，她依然迟到了十五分钟。  
　　推开教室门的以后，黛西下意识地后退了一步，想确认一下没有走错教室。  
　　或者她干脆是走错次元了。  
　　她是不是想索尔想疯了，不然为什么会看到他在教室里？  
　　黛西有些怪异的举动引起了同学们的注意，他们纷纷回过头来看站在门口的她。  
　　当然，索尔也注意到了，他转过头来看了黛西一眼，神色十分平静，脸上没有露出任何惊讶的表情，就好像这是一个从没见过的学生一样。  
　　一点也不像黛西。她十分吃惊，索尔把他齐肩的金发剪短了，用发胶打理得一丝不苟。他戴着黛西见过的那副眼镜，穿着白衬衫，深蓝色的西装裤，坐在高高的讲台上，长腿的优势让他还能脚尖点地。  
　　黛西脑中一片混乱，她不知道自己发呆了多久，她只觉得这一刻无限漫长，但也许同学们看来不过是一两秒的事罢了。坐在门边的一个同学好心地告诉她：“这是奥丁森教授的三年级法语文学课，没走错吧？”  
　　法语文学课是没错的，但是奥丁森教授……  
　　她低声说了声谢谢，走到了最后一排坐下。  
　　索尔继续用法语进行被她打断的课堂。  
　　这又让黛西惊讶了一下，她并不知道这节课是用法语授课。她慌张地在脑中搜寻那些在中学的法语课上学到的有限的东西，但依然除了介词什么也听不懂。她埋头在空白的笔记本中，索尔的声音环绕在她耳边，她不得不走神回忆起上一次他这样说话的时候造成的后果。  
　　“Miss Lewis？”  
　　黛西听到索尔说道。她抬起头，看了一圈教室，希望这里还有别的姓刘易斯的女孩。然而她一下就对上了他毫无波澜的蓝眼睛，这下她不用再三确定也知道他在叫她了。  
　　索尔说了一句话。黛西只听懂了毫无用处的部分：“comment pensez-vous...（您觉得...？）”  
　　黛西紧张地站起来，差点把旁边的同学的东西扫到了地上。她费力地挤出一个笑脸，说道：“对不起，奥丁森教授，我得坦白一件事，我完全听不懂法语。”  
　　索尔抬起了眉毛，露出一个疑惑的神色，切换成英语说道：“我以为课程要求里面写得很清楚了，这个课程需要能够熟练使用法语？”  
　　底下有个大胆的学生说了一句：“实话说，大部分人都是冲着您来的，我们根本没注意课程要求写了什么。”  
　　这时候有另一个女生也举起了手。“教授，对不起，我的法语也不好。”  
　　索尔环视了一下他的学生，有些无奈地用英语问道：“有多少人的法语没问题？”  
　　三四十人的教室只有稀稀拉拉的十几个人举起了手。  
　　索尔从讲台上站起来，问道：“为什么你们刚刚都没有人提出来？”  
　　“没人敢打断您说话。”另一个学生小声地嘀咕道。  
　　“好吧，我们可以改用英语上课。但是有一点是课程要求上规定的，我也无法改变。这节课的作业是需要用法语写成的，只能麻烦你们多花点时间复习一下法语了。”  
　　学生之间传来一阵哀叹声。  
　　“刘易斯小姐，请坐下吧。我把刚刚的内容再讲一遍。”索尔说道。  
　　黛西重重地坐回了位置上，有些虚弱。她有些不明白为什么索尔能够表现得如此镇定，到底是他太擅于掩饰，还是她真的如此无足轻重？  
　　最后她把此归结于专业精神。她暗自下决心也要拿出作为学生的专业精神。她挺直了腰杆，看向了索尔，尽量做到自然得就像看任何一个老师一样。  
　　索尔专注地讲着《包法利夫人》中关于食物的性隐喻。黛西一只手撑着脑袋，十分机械毫不过脑地把他说的东西都转写到笔记本上。她觉得有些不自在，她感觉到索尔的目光似乎总有意无意地往她这个方向扫。  
　　这是一种非常主观的判断。文学院的女生本来就多于男生，而这堂课上的男女比例已经有些失调得夸张了。黛西很肯定，如果她下课去询问其中几位冲着他们的奥丁森教授来的少女，她们一定也都有着类似的错觉。换句话说，就是自作多情罢了。  
　　黛西很努力地摆正了心态，原本以为可以这样熬过两个小时的课。当她再一次觉得索尔在盯着她看的时候，她抬起了头。这下黛西注意到了坐在黛西前方前两排的那个女生。  
　　她的肌肤雪白，有着一头美丽的黑色长卷发，侧脸线条精致，嘴唇红润，简直就是白雪公主本人。她面带微笑，全神贯注地听着索尔说话。  
　　索尔抛出了一个问题，黛西没有认真在听，她看到前排的那个女孩高高地举起了手。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”索尔问那个女孩。  
　　“爱玛。”她说道：“和包法利夫人的名字一样。”  
　　“好的，Mademoiselle Emma（爱玛小姐），你对这个问题有什么看法？”索尔目光十分柔和。  
　　名叫爱玛的女孩发表了一番机智幽默的见解，把许多人逗笑了。索尔也微笑着点头，低头在纸上记下了什么。  
　　黛西心里有块地方疼痛了一下。  
　　是的，有些东西是很难改变的，比如喜欢的女孩的类型。  
　　她十分生气。索尔怎么可以这样在课堂上对女学生散发魅力？师德呢？！但她马上就意识到自己有多可笑，意识到自己是如何地被醋意掌控了。这明明只是一次很普通的课堂互动罢了。  
　　然而她无法控制自己。黛西目光在二人之间徘徊，只捕捉到了越来越多的暧昧痕迹。爱玛偶尔会迎上索尔投来的目光，有些害羞地咬住下嘴唇。  
　　有一种可怕的想法占据了黛西的脑袋。他们，会不会……  
　　在她不在的八月的某一天，或者是在还没有来到的未来日子里，这个爱玛走过她所有走过的路，路过有海姆达尔镇守的门厅，到索尔家里，让他在耳边念波德莱尔的诗。和她不同的是这个女孩能够完全听得懂诗中的含义。然后他们或许也在那沙发上欢爱，之后索尔会用写着E1的马克杯为爱玛倒一杯热茶。  
　　够了。  
　　黛西只祈祷时间能走得再快一点。她坐在这里的每一秒都如针扎般地折磨。她感觉到了一种强烈的绝望，她开始握不住笔，焦虑袭来，让她微微颤抖，她害怕被人注意到异样，只能用力掐大腿，用疼痛让自己冷静下来。  
　　下课铃声终于响起。黛西不想与人群一起离开教室，于是故意慢吞吞地收拾书包。她偷偷看了一眼讲台上的索尔。只见他走到门边，从衣架上取下了西装外套。他披上外套，把笔记本放进包里，走出了教室门，从头到尾没有看黛西一眼。  
　　这样也好。否则黛西不知该如何面对他冷漠的目光。


	15. Chapter 15

　　教室的门在索尔身后关上，他没有立即离开，而是在原地站立了一会。  
　　他本以为经过两周多的心理准备，已经能够坦然地面对黛西作为他的学生出现在教室里的场景了。  
　　他人在挪威度假，却又放不下工作上的事。他只是顺手打开了新学期的学生名单，却看到了黛西·刘易斯的名字赫然在列，前方还带着照片，连给他抱侥幸心理的机会也没留下。  
　　是啊，为什么他从来没有问过她是哪一个学校的？  
　　也好，再一次相遇他们就是师生关系了，这层关系也许会令他保持清醒。  
　　可惜这种自以为的清醒只保持到了她气喘吁吁地出现在教室门口之前。她盯着他，眼底都是无法掩饰的震惊。她脆弱的身板靠在门边，似乎摇摇欲坠，总是十分苍白的小脸上带着困惑不解的表情。  
　　想来也是，从相识的那一刻起，索尔就知道他的黛西不是一个十分谨慎的人。所以不难理解她到现在才发现他成了她的教授。  
　　黛西默默地坐到了人群最后，像一只受伤的胆小的小动物。  
　　这堂课还能成功继续，除了克制自己不要总去看她之外，也许没有那么难。他的眼光总是有意无意地扫过她所在的方向，最后又欲盖弥彰地落在她周围的人身上。  
　　下课铃声响起的一刻，无精打采的学生们宛如焕发了新生一样，以令人吃惊的速度散去。但是黛西依然在慢吞吞地收拾着她的东西，一种要把书包里所有东西都倒出来再放回去的架势。  
　　索尔注意到她偷偷地抬眼瞥了一眼自己，眼中满是哀伤。他差点都快忘了这样的神情对他的杀伤力有多么大，这一刻他觉得他愿意给她任何想要的东西。  
　　在此之前，他会把她按在那张该死的课桌上，用炽热的吻让这个小骗子喘不过气来。一股无名之火在他的体内攒动，索尔知道他不能再待下去了，原来他所谓的道德，在她面前也会变得不堪一击。  
　　他不敢看她，匆匆地离开了教室。  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　为了搞定法语文学课的作业，黛西开始每天往图书馆的自习室跑。班里几乎都是本地的学生，要么就是已经在这里上了两年学，已经有了较为固定的伙伴的。在给大家买了几天的饮料以后，她终于勉强得到了和学习小组一起学习的机会。  
　　当然了，一群大学生，闲聊的内容肯定不会只限于学习。  
　　“你们觉得奥丁森教授怎么样？他好像是从巴黎第四大学来的。”  
　　听到有人提到索尔的名字，黛西继续淡定地假装认真看书，但是精力已经集中到了旁边女生们的谈话内容中了。  
　　“噢，奥丁森教授。”另一个女生说道。如果声音有颜色，那么此时这句话一定是桃粉色的：“说真的，他太帅了，我都很难听进去他在讲什么。”  
　　“是啊，长成他这样，就是啥都不干让我坐那里看他俩小时我都挺乐意的。”  
　　“他上课还是挺老派严肃的，没有美国老师那么活泼生动，而且信息量又超大，一节课下来我脑子都成浆糊了。”一个男生说道。  
　　“对，他是欧洲人噢。”  
　　“啧，欧洲人。”  
　　“欧洲人怎么了嘛？”黛西忍不住抬头，插了一句。  
　　“欧洲人就是那种能集作风老派加思想开放为一身的矛盾结合体啊。他们对传统的坚持和新思想的接受能力都是令我们十分费解的。”  
　　“特别是法国人。”  
　　“还有北欧人。”  
　　黛西耸肩。索尔·奥丁森不就刚好是个受法国教育长大的北欧人啊。  
　　“现在很流行的开放式关系不就来自法国吗？”  
　　“那都已经是上个世纪的事了，他们法国人现在开始尝试多人家庭了。”  
　　“啥是多人家庭？”  
　　“就是摒弃传统的男女，男男或者女女二人关系，把维持一段亲密关系的人数范围扩展到三人或以上。”  
　　“欧洲人太前卫了。”  
　　“接受不来，但是可以试着理解。”  
　　“你们都聊得好正经。只有我一个人好奇奥丁森教授他禁欲的白衬衫下的风光吗？”班里的一个已出柜的小伙子满脸兴奋地提出。  
　　“是的只有你。你别意淫人家了，奥丁森教授是直男。”  
　　“你是怎么知道的？你躲人家床下啦？”毒舌属性的小哥不依不饶。  
　　此时一直在旁听的黛西很想举手帮索尔证明性向，但不可能会有人相信她的，所以她只好继续面带微笑地听小哥赞美索尔的屁股。  
　　“哎，快闭嘴，我好像看到奥丁森教授了。”  
　　“怕什么啦，我们在自习室里，他又听不到。”  
　　黛西抬起头，透过自习室的玻璃墙，看到了站在书架下方的索尔·奥丁森。他依然穿着引起大家无限遐想的白衬衫，西装外套搭在胳膊上，正在认真地扫视书架上的书目。  
　　“喂，你们谁去不小心把水泼到他身上一下？拜托了我下辈子就指着这个活了。”他继续说道。  
　　“你疯了吗？”其他人像看外星人一样看他。  
　　“我是认真的。谁帮我完成这个愿望，我帮他做一次作业好不。”他兴奋地抖着腿，看了他们一圈，眼神落到了低着头看书的黛西身上：“黛西？”  
　　黛西惊慌地抬起头：“啊？”  
　　“你去。”  
　　“为什么是我？”黛西委屈地问道。  
　　“你是别的校区来的，反正也没人认识你。”一个女生说道。  
　　现在这个气氛就尴尬了，有一种如果她不去的话就再也不能来这里学习的感觉。她只好不情愿地站了起来。

　　图书馆一楼大厅。  
　　索尔把硬币投入自动贩卖机，按下了按钮。贩卖机内一阵机械运转的声音，把一瓶矿泉水推下了货架。  
　　一阵杂乱的巨响。  
　　他意识到这个声音不太对劲，转过头一看，没成想看到一个人影从楼梯上滚了下来，几乎直接滚到了自己的脚边。  
　　索尔蹲了下去，伸手把她扶了起来，让她坐到了边上的长椅上。“黛西？你没事吧？”  
　　“oh crap。”黛西小声地咒骂了一声，“我真是太丢人了。”  
　　“有受伤吗？”索尔尽量让声音保持冷淡，不要如实地反应着急他的内心。  
　　黛西抱着胳膊，揉着磕肿了的上臂，说道：“没事。”  
　　“你知道你脸色看起来很不好吗？需要去医院看看吗？”  
　　“真的没关系，我就是这样笨手笨脚的，已经习惯了。谢谢奥丁森教授。”黛西说道。  
　　再叫我一声奥丁森教授，我就要把你从学校里绑走了。索尔想。  
　　“需要我送你回家吗？”索尔把糟糕的东西从脑中驱走，冷静地说道。  
　　“不用了，我还要去回去自习。”黛西说道。  
　　这个时候，她的肚子里不争气地发出了饥饿的咕噜声，在空荡荡的大厅里显得极响，她想用咳嗽掩盖过去都不行。  
　　“没吃午饭吗？”索尔已经站了起来，走到了贩卖机旁边。  
　　“我在减肥嘛，你知道的，女孩子为了好看对自己下手可狠的。”黛西故作轻松地说道。  
　　“我对保持身材有些心得。”索尔按了贩卖机上的按键，又看了她一眼，“我知道挨饿不是最好方法。”  
　　他从贩卖机的出货口拿出了矿泉水和两条士力架，递给了黛西。“如果你真的想减肥，我倒是可以给你一些建议。”  
　　黛西接过了水和巧克力，扯出了一个微笑，“thanks dad。”  
　　索尔一愣。“你叫我什么？”  
　　“噢，我是说你就像个老父亲一样。”黛西有些紧张地说道，她不知道为什么索尔会露出那种表情，她感觉有些危险。她继续支支吾吾地解释：“嘛，虽然我没有爸爸……但我想象爸爸应该就是这样的吧？”  
　　“咳，你自己保重，我先走了。”索尔正要转身离去。  
　　“等一下！其实我有一件事。”黛西别扭地说道。  
　　“怎么了？”他快速地回过头，问道。  
　　“是这样的，他们派我来把水泼你身上。”  
　　“什么？他们未免也太幼稚了一点吧？”索尔吃惊道。  
　　“我毕竟是别的校区过来的，暂时被本校区的同学排斥一下也是正常的。”黛西低着头说道。  
　　“我觉得他们在霸凌你。”  
　　“没那么严重吧，他们也没有打骂我啊。”  
　　索尔有些心疼地看着面前的女孩，他能理解这种想要融入同龄人圈子的心情。  
　　“跟我来吧。”索尔说道。  
　　黛西和他一起走到了图书馆门口，他拿过了黛西手里的矿泉水瓶，拧开瓶盖，把一瓶水统统倒在了自己身上。他的衬衫彻底湿透了，变得透明，可以看到他健康的麦色肌肤，沾湿的布料贴在了他的肌肤上，把他性感的肌肉线条都勾勒了出来。  
　　黛西没有心思欣赏眼前的这副景致，倒是有些不忍心。秋天的气候还是有些凉意，这样把身体浇湿搞不好会感冒的。  
　　他们隐约听见二楼自习室传来的声音有些嘈杂。  
　　“他们看见了吗？”索尔问道。  
　　“应该是看见了。”黛西侧身，看了一眼窗户，答道。  
　　“好了快回去学习吧。”  
　　“谢谢你为我做这种蠢事。”黛西说道，把士力架塞进了口袋里，“还有谢谢投喂。”  
　　索尔露出了一个微笑，穿上外套，与她挥手告别，便离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

　　他还是喜欢我的。

  
　　黛西从图书馆回家的路上，满脑子都是这句话。

  
　　经过图书馆泼水事件，黛西已经基本地肯定索尔并不是已经对她失去兴趣了，而是他一定是提早许久知道了他会成为她的老师，他保守的道德规范一定不允许他再与她私下往来。

  
　　这反倒是让黛西感觉到舒心不少。

  
　　之后，黛西总能在课堂之外的地方意外地遇见他，还有一天他甚至到了她打工的咖啡店买了咖啡。他总是一副想与她说话又欲言又止的样子，简直没有比这个更有趣的事了。

* * *

 

　　几天后，黛西的学生邮箱里收到了一封邮件。

  
　　【黛西：明天请来我办公室一趟。Odinson】

  
　　不是通过短信，而是学校邮件，应该是“正经的事”。

  
　　  
　　第二天，黛西准时地出现在了奥丁森教授的办公室。她依然背着她的小书包，穿着一条短裙，一双黑色过膝靴，浑身散发出一种青春的活力性感。

  
　　她拉开了办公桌前的椅子，坐在了索尔对面。

  
　　“你的作业是自己写的吗？”索尔严肃地问道。

　　“是啊。”黛西的手指轻轻地敲打着桌面。

  
　　索尔把电脑屏幕转向她，屏幕上打开的正是她的作业，许多地方被标记了起来，“里面有许多词是阿拉伯语，根本不是法语。”

  
　　黛西揉了揉太阳穴，说道：“我错了，教授。我确实是用英文写的，然后请同学帮我翻译成了法语。”

  
　　“你让谁帮你翻译的？夏尔，那个摩洛哥男孩？”索尔看上去有些不悦。

  
　　“这会给他惹上麻烦吗？我给了他好多好处他才答应帮我的。”黛西在办公桌下晃着双腿，说道。

  
　　“好处？”索尔若有所思地眯起了眼睛。

  
　　“我答应帮他改他的英文作业，还给他买了很多小蛋糕。”黛西假装没有意识到之前话中的暗示意味。

  
　　“这样做不是不行。只是法语虽然是他的母语，但是在摩洛哥使用的法语和标准法语还是有些区别的。你恐怕得找个新的学习伙伴，或者再加油学习了。”索尔继续一本正经地说道。

  
　　黛西看着他认真严肃的样子，又动了想逗逗他的念头。她轻轻地摇晃着身子，撒娇似地说道：“我能被奥丁森教授特殊照顾一下吗？”

  
　　“如果你想要我帮你改作业，只需要说一声就好了，并不需要特殊照顾。”

  
　　“噢，那除了改作业之外的事呢？”黛西的手缓慢地越过桌面，指尖触碰了一下他的手背。

  
　　“黛西，你别......”索尔像是在忍受着什么似的，“我是你的老师。”

  
　　“真的吗？您想现在谈这件事吗，奥丁森教授？”

  
　　黛西神秘地一笑，站了起来，走到门边，把门锁上了。她转过身来，走到了索尔的那一边，坐到了他的腿上，双臂缠上了他的脖子。

  
　　索尔身子僵硬，但也不舍得把她推开，只能把目光转移到对面的书架上。“求你不要这样。”

  
　　“这是您的真心话吗，教授？”黛西感到他的火热已经隔着西装裤，抵在了她光裸着的大腿上，她故意挪动了一下，满意地听到他一声低沉的喘息。

  
　　“这不符合规矩。”索尔声音沙哑地说道。

  
　　“符合规矩？您知道我是个坏女孩。您真的要和我讲规矩吗？”她在他耳边喘着气说道。

  
　　索尔鼻尖萦绕着少女秀发的清香，以及她脖颈之间散发出的香甜气息。他看着她放肆的笑容，理智逐渐瓦解。

  
　　“我再说一遍，从我身上下去。”索尔几乎是咬着牙说出了这句话。

  
　　黛西看起来一点也没有被吓到，而是露出了无辜的神情。“为什么，你不想要我吗？”

  
　　这个女孩真的太过分了。她的那一位男朋友是否知道她这样随意地引诱别的男人？

  
　　怒火与欲火在他心中交替，彻底把他燃烧殆尽。索尔的手握住了她的腰，把她抱起，让她转了个身，把她粗暴地压在了办公桌上。

  
　　黛西惊叫了一声，她原本只是想逗弄一下他，根本没有想到要在他的办公室做这种事情。

  
　　她真的是个不长记性的人，忘了每次挑逗他，后果都是她被弄到求饶。

  
　　她的心狂跳着，她看不见索尔，只听到了他解开皮带的声音，然后是一声裤子拉链声。她感到裙子被掀到了腰际，内裤被往下一拉。突然失去庇护地暴露在空气中，让她的敏感颤抖了一下。

  
　　没有让她等多久，她的身体就被男人的火热填满了。被撕裂的疼痛让她失声尖叫了出来，下一刻就被索尔的大手捂住了嘴。

  
　　“安静一点。除非你想让整个系都知道你正在被你的教授操。”

  
　　他感觉到身下的女孩变得湿润了起来，似乎是为了迎合自己的攻势一般，他大胆地开始在她的身体内进出。

  
　　“奥丁森教授……”她小声呜咽着他的名字，像在乞求他的怜悯。

  
　　他想起了那天她在贩卖机旁捧着巧克力棒说的那句话。thanks dad。

  
　　“叫我daddy。”他用力地进入她，命令道。

  
　　“yes daddy。”女孩几乎快没有了意识，只能遵循着他的命令，从鼻腔内软软地哼出一句。

  
　　索尔手摸到了一片湿润，她又哭了。

  
　　“好女孩。”他倾下身子去吻她粉色的耳朵。

  
　　他感到她的体内传来一阵颤抖，他的坚硬受到了来自全方位的挤压，带来了一阵快感。他加快了节奏，没过多久，他就在她身体里释放了。

  
　　索尔趴在了她的背上，胸腔起伏着，依然停留在她的身体里。等到了快感消退一些后，才拔出了尚未软下来的部分。

  
　　这时候他才注意到了流到了她大腿内侧的鲜红液体。黛西转过头，虚弱地看着他。

  
　　“对不起。”他赶紧抽了纸巾替她擦去那些血迹和他的乳白色液体。

  
　　“我是不是……又伤害到你了？”索尔不知道自己有如此兽性的一面，这让他有些慌乱。

  
　　“没有，只是太急了一点，下一次做好前x戏就好啦。”黛西穿好裙子，拍平了上面的皱褶，又踮起脚尖，在索尔的脸上快速地落下一个吻。

  
　　还有下一次。索尔发现自己喜欢这个想法。

  
　　“有罪恶感吗，和自己的学生做了？”黛西故意问道。

 

　　索尔也已经穿戴整齐，坐回了椅子上。“没有想象的那么多。可能我始终没能把你当成我的学生吧。”

  
　　“没别的事的话我先走了。”黛西满足地笑了笑，捡起了被扔在办公桌旁边的书包。

　　可双腿间的疼痛让她几乎无法站立，更别说走了。她还没走到门边，就面露难色地扶住了墙。

  
　　“先别急着走。”索尔赶紧上前抱住她，扶着她到沙发上躺下。然后他也跟着在沙发坐下，让她的头枕在他的腿上。

  
　　“我是不是占用了太久的office hour了？”黛西问道。

  
　　“反正今天也没有其他的学生要来。”索尔爱怜地抚摸着她披散在他腿上的长发，说道。

  
　　“你真是个坏老师。”黛西咯咯地笑着。

  
　　“你也是个坏孩子。”索尔说道。

  
　　“只是你的坏女孩。”黛西含糊不清地说道。

  
　　只是我的吗？索尔心中一动。他低头看着逐渐睡去的黛西，有些苦涩的感觉。

  
　　他的黛西真是个满口谎言的小骗子呢。索尔怪自己没有任何骨气，能这样短暂地拥有她，他居然也能感到满足了。


	17. Chapter 17

　　“我还是觉得有些惊讶。我原以为你这样的老古板是不可能做出这种事的。”黛西靠在索尔的怀里说道。  
　　索尔家自从她上一次来过之后，又多出了些东西。最明显的是那块被随意地靠在通往阳台的门边的冲浪板，黛西猜测大概是他回了一趟欧洲，从家里带过来的。索尔还没有找到一个适合的地方放置它，所以每次要走到阳台去，都需要小心不要把它弄倒。  
　　索尔戴着眼镜。他刚刚原本坐在沙发上看书，然后黛西像一只小猫一样地爬到了他的膝上。再之后书上的文字开始变得难以读懂了起来，他只好放下书，抱住了她。  
　　“正确的时间点很重要。”索尔漫不经心地用手指梳理着她的黑色长发，把一缕青丝缠绕在了手指上。“如果我们是在课堂上认识的，那么即使我再喜欢你，也是绝对不可能动摇的。”  
　　“别人才不会管我们是什么时候开始的呢。他们只会乐于听到这种老套的丑闻：文学系某教授睡了他的女学生。”  
　　  
　　黛西虽是带着轻松的口吻说出的这句话，但这的确是不可否认的事实。  
　　在这间公寓里，他们能够自由自在地用任何方式展示心中的火热激情，然而走出那道门以后，就连眼神的交汇也变成了一种罪。这种禁忌的罪恶感，让每一个路过他们身边的人，无论是路人还是熟人，都变成了监视着他们一举一动的审判者。  
　　可能会有人注意到，索尔·奥丁森教授开始有了到艺术中心咖啡店吃早餐的习惯。黛西需要保持着友善而带着距离感的语气问这一位客人想要点什么，尽管前一天晚上或者几个小时之前她还躺在他的床上，被他以各种成年人的方式对她的身体宣示主权。她微笑着接过他递过来的信用卡，他们的手指在某一刻微妙地触碰在了一起。  
　　索尔·奥丁森教授不抽烟，但他课间的时候一定会下到教学楼外面去，到那些溜出来解决烟瘾的学生中间去，有时候还会与他们聊上几句。刚开始其他的学生可能会觉得有些奇怪，但是一个年轻的教授愿意与学生打成一片，这有何可指摘？他们很快就习以为常了起来。  
　　通常不抽烟的人是无法忍受烟雾的，所以那些仅仅想出来活动一下身子的学生会聚集到另一个角落。那群人中总有那个从别的校区转来的安静的黑发犹太女生。两道分别来自这两方的的炽热的目光穿过缭绕的烟雾在空中交汇，又迅速地分开。  
　　这样的欲盖弥彰的小细节数不胜数。当他们隔得很远的时候，感情尚可克制，但他们总有必须待在同一屋檐之下的时候，比如在法语文学课上。他们很快发展出了一套只有二人读得懂的肢体语言：黛西每次看到他用右手食指推眼镜，就会心花怒放地低下头去。那是只有她知道的“我想你了”。  
　　  
　　“你的眼镜。”黛西抬起头看他，这个角度可以看到索尔浅色的睫毛低垂，温柔的蓝眼睛正看着她。“镜片左右两边差别很大的样子。”  
　　“噢，这个啊。”索尔随手摘下了眼镜。“我的左眼视力完好，所以左边只是无度数的镜片罢了。”  
　　“这是怎么搞的？”黛西好奇道。  
　　“是外伤。”索尔想了一下，“小时候和人打架伤了右边眼睛，从那以后视力就没恢复了。”  
　　“和人打架？”黛西有些吃惊。  
　　“洛基他从小就嘴上不饶人，人家被他激怒了就要来揍他，他只能来躲我身后。”索尔说道。  
　　“你为了保护你弟弟跟人打架？”黛西笑道：“羡慕了。我也想体会下被护着的感觉。”  
　　黛西感觉到环着自己的手臂又收紧了一些。索尔吻了她的额头，没有说话，不知道在想什么。  
　　这沉默的间隙让她有些不安。她掏出手机，打开了Instagram。主页自动刷新了一波，最上面出现了一张像游客照，背景是伦敦的街头。  
　　黛西顺手给它点了一个赞。  
　　索尔看清了那是谁的账号以后，脸色突然变得阴沉。  
　　几乎是下一秒，黛西的手机屏幕上跳出了一个短信的窗口。  
　　【Will：我们到伦敦啦^9^你看到照片了对吧？】  
　　她飞快地打字，回复了过去。  
　　【Darcy：看到啦，试镜加油哦】  
　　她甚至没有避着他，仿佛丝毫不在意他看到一样。  
　　索尔本来对黛西可能有除他之外的情人这件事已经能够勉强接受了，但依然希望她和他在一起的时候能够只属于他一个人。  
　　良好的教养和成熟的内心令他不会歇斯底里地发泄情感。他花了几秒命令自己冷静下来。  
　　是不是应该与她谈一谈这件事，或者稍微提醒一下她，让她知道即使是索尔·奥丁森，也是无法完全避免体会到“吃醋”这种感受的？  
　　“威尔·奥莱恩？”索尔语气中带着刻意装出的疑问。  
　　“啊，是呢。”黛西神情看起来十分自然，似乎一点也没有觉得哪里不对，“就是那个演员威尔·奥莱恩。”  
　　索尔还在纠结着接下来应该说什么，却听到黛西说：“他是我妈的男朋友，可能很快就会变成老公了哦。”  
　　她又像是想到了什么似的，补充道：“别告诉别人哦！他们还没有正式公开呢。”  
　　索尔愣住了，不知是震惊还是羞愧。那些他妄自想象出来的，曾让他感到痛苦的那些东西，现在让他的脸火辣辣地发烫了起来。  
　　“我以为……他是你男朋友。”索尔听到自己说。  
　　“才不是呢！等等……”黛西坐了起来，这对她来说蕴含的信息量太大。“你以为我是有男朋友的人，还和我混在一起？”  
　　“很抱歉，我不该随便猜测的。”  
　　“不对，这不是重点。”黛西无奈地说道：“问题在于你怎么能受得了这个？难道这不会让你有一种被轻贱的感觉吗？”  
　　“不，黛西，你从来没有给我这种感觉。再说了，只要克服了愚蠢的占有欲，这就没有这么难。”  
　　“我能说你的想法真的很奇怪吗？”黛西有些心疼地抱住了他的肩膀。还是说他们说得对，欧洲人的脑回路真的有点不一样？  
　　索尔的手放在了腿上，腿因为内心的情绪起伏有些颤抖。“黛西，我从小就被强迫学许多东西，而我在所有的事上都做得很不错。唯独恋爱这件事……没有人教过我任何关于恋爱的事，甚至他们想尽力让这种念头从我脑子里消失。当我发现威尔·奥莱恩和你交往甚密的时候，我慌了。我人生前三十多年的经历中没有任何东西可以给我提供任何的帮助与参考，于是我就只能回了挪威，远离这一切，好让我有机会思考。”  
　　“你说你为了这事逃回了挪威？”黛西回想起了与他失联的八月。  
　　“是的，我是‘逃’了。这一个月倒是让我明白了一件事，那就是我一点也不喜欢没有你的生活。我也知道嫉妒只会让我失去你，后来你也知道了，我做出了选择。”  
　　“你没有必要这样的。”黛西讶异于他在情感上的空白程度，另一方面也有些感激他愿意为她所做的牺牲。她跪坐在他身边，看着像一只心情不好的金毛狗一样垂着头的索尔，忍不住安慰性地伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋，说道：“你应该直接来问我的，而不是忍气吞声，这不是一种健康的关系该有的样子。”  
　　“好。”索尔安静地点点头，“你对我来说依然是个谜，黛西。但是我愿意做任何事来了解你。”  
　　他太好了，好得不像真实存在的。黛西想，就算为了他，我也要试着努力走出来才行。  
　　“搞清楚了这么大一个误会，我们是不是该庆祝一下？”黛西眨了眨眼。  
　　“你有什么想法吗？”索尔问道。  
　　“我们好久没到街上去了。看电影去怎么样？我刚刚领了工资，可以请你看电影喔。”  
　　“好啊。”索尔面带微笑地看着她。  
　　  
　　不久之后，两人来到了之前约会过的彩虹桥电影院。  
　　“请你到你家的电影院看电影有一种奇怪的成就感。”黛西笑道，她在自助购票机上选起了场次和座位。  
　　“我有会员卡，可以打个五折。”索尔摸索了一下口袋，掏出一张深绿色的卡片，递给了她。  
　　黛西看着手上的卡片，设计精美的卡面右下角刻着一串会员号和T. Odinson这个名字。“谢谢。但是你为什么会需要用你家的电影院的会员卡？我以为你至少能免费看个电影之类的。”  
　　“当然不行，这种事在我们家族中是不允许存在的。这张会员卡是通过普通渠道办下来的，我们约会的那次也是我提前打电话预约了包场的。”  
　　“听起来你的家族并不是很喜欢特权。”黛西把会员卡的信息输入了机器，  
　　“可以这么说吧。在北欧，人们的处事哲学就是‘谁也不要觉得高人一等’。”  
　　“说真的，美国该多引进一些北欧人作为老师了。”黛西笑道，从机器的下方取出了打印好的电影票。  
　　她转过身，意外地看到了一个熟悉的黑发女孩，她正在排队买票的队伍中，正百无聊赖地东张西望，还往他们这个方向看了一眼。  
　　“靠。我看到爱玛了。”黛西借索尔高大的身材挡住自己，慌张地说道。  
　　“哪个爱玛？”  
　　索尔下意识地想转过头去，被黛西及时拉住了。  
　　“班里的那个爱玛小姐。”黛西说道，“完了，她应该看到你了，她可能会过来跟你说话。趁她还没看到我，我先从旁边溜了。”  
　　她指了指电影院大厅同往隔壁书店的侧门。  
　　“好，你不要走远，我马上去找你。”  
　　  
　　黛西从侧面走进书店。  
　　这个书店是橡木连锁书店的一家分店，位于租金昂贵的曼哈顿，面积就十分有限。这个点没有什么顾客，只有一个员工站在柜台后，见她走进来，便懒洋洋地和她打了声招呼。  
　　她心不在焉地逛了一圈底层，可此时此刻全然没有看书的心情，她满心都在想为什么索尔还没有过来。  
　　她走到了楼梯边，正准备上楼看看别类的书籍，突然听见员工问她道：“不好意思，二楼今天在七点半之前不开放。你是来参加莫兰先生的签售会的吗？那你可能来早了。”  
　　莫兰。听到这个名字，她差点从楼梯上摔下来。  
　　“不，不是。我能了解一下详情吗？”  
　　员工指了指楼梯旁边的小桌子，上面放了一叠宣传单。黛西随手拿了一张。  
　　【橡木书店，马修·莫兰最新小说《拥抱与秘密》新书签售会，10月20日晚20点】  
　　只是看到一眼这一个名字，黛西拿着传单的手就克制不住地抖了起来，她感到胃中有一股酸意在翻腾。一阵恐慌袭来，像是地狱之中伸出的枯手，抓住了她的脚踝，想把她再次拖入万劫不复的痛苦之中。  
　　“黛西？今天我们可能看不了电影了，爱玛她刚好和我们买了同一场。”  
　　身后传来索尔的声音，让她一个激灵，稍微清醒了一些。  
　　“发生什么了？”  
　　黛西的脸色苍白如墙，身体微微地颤抖着，张开嘴似乎想说什么，但是没有成功，眼泪从她的眼眶溢出，源源不断地下落。索尔被吓到了，赶紧把她拥入怀中，拿走了她手里的那张宣传单。  
　　她显然是被这东西变成这副模样的。  
　　他看了一眼宣传单上面的内容，没有发现任何奇怪的东西。  
　　难道是因为这个人？马修·莫兰是谁？


	18. Chapter 18

　　“黛西？”索尔轻声唤道。  
　　女孩像一具没有灵魂的躯壳一样愣愣地站在那里，突然被叫了名字，吓了一小跳，抬起头看了他一眼。  
　　他们已经站在了索尔家楼下，但是她一副无意再前行的样子。索尔不肯放弃地又问了一遍：“你真的不留下来吗？”  
　　索尔不明白为什么黛西每次受到刺激变得举止奇怪以后都急于从他身边逃开。他很确信如果她愿意留下来的话，他一定能想到办法安慰她的。  
　　“不了，你替我上去把书包拿下来可以吗？我在这里等就好。”黛西说道。她很感激索尔并没有强迫她留下之类的，毕竟他家是这几年来唯一一个让她感到真的快乐的“家”了，她不想在那里留下任何不开心的回忆。  
　　“好。”索尔答应道。  
　　他穿过门厅，和值班的海姆达尔交换了一个眼神。这位守门人马上意会到这是“替我照看一会这个女孩”的意思。他坐电梯上了楼，拿出钥匙打开了公寓的门。  
　　黛西的小猫印花书包被随意地丢在了厨房的椅子上。索尔急于回到她身边，便没看仔细，抓着书包带子就把它拎了起来。没想到书包的拉链并没有拉上，里面的东西“哗啦”一下倾泻到了地板上。  
　　显然黛西没有良好的收纳习惯。一堆杂七杂八的东西就这么散落在了地毯上，索尔只能蹲到地板上，把那些充电器、口红、梳子、学生证、笔记本、圆珠笔之类的东西一一捡起塞了回去。  
　　其中有一样东西引起了他的注意。那一小板银色的物品混在一堆典型的学生所有物之中，十分显眼，令人想不注意到都难。  
　　那是一板白色椭圆形的小药片。可是黛西看起来没有生病，也从来没有提过她正在服药。索尔好奇地将它拾起，看了一眼背面。不出所料的是，他并没能从那一个长长的拉丁语药名中推测出这是什么药。  
　　这让索尔很难受。一个健康的人不会服药的。他急切地想知道黛西到底怎么了。  
　　你该直接来问我。他想起早些时候黛西对他说的话。  
　　索尔并不是情商低的人，他明白现在冒然地去问她“你书包里的药是怎么回事”一定不会有任何好结果。  
　　但是他也没办法把药放回去，假装什么事都没有发生过。他摸出了手机，快速地给药片拍了张照片，然后在联系人中翻到了他的家庭医生的号码，把这张图发了过去。  
　　【Thor：范达尔，你能帮我看一下这个药是干什么的吗？[图片]】  
　　发完短信以后，他把手机塞进了口袋里，把药片放回了书包，拉上了拉链，走出了家门，以最快的速度下了楼，仿佛担心迟一秒他的女孩就会蒸发消失似的。  
　　黛西当然不会蒸发消失。索尔看到她一动不动地坐在门厅的沙发上，眼神空洞，连他走进都没有发现。  
　　“黛西？我帮你拿来书包了，我开车送你回去吧。”索尔走到了她的面前，向她伸出了一只手。  
　　黛西回过神来，点了点头，握住了他的手。  
　　  
　　白色凯迪拉克停在了黛西的公寓楼下。  
　　索尔偷偷看了一眼后视镜中黛西的脸。她依然是一副呆滞的样子，没有意识到他们已经到了。  
　　“我们到了。”他轻声提醒道。  
　　黛西像刚刚醒过来一样：“谢谢你了。”  
　　索尔解开了安全带，倾过身子，吻了一下她的太阳穴。“我晚点给你发短信。”  
　　她之前，他又补了一句：“有什么事都可以告诉我。任何事。”  
　　黛西点了点头，关上了车门。  
　　索尔目送着她走进了大楼。他突然像想起了什么似的，拿出手机，打开搜索引擎，输入了那一个在书店里看到的名字：马修·莫兰。  
　　没想到这人还有自己的维基百科词条。索尔点进了页面，上面简短地介绍了这一个人的情况。  
　　马修·莫兰，1976年生。《费城联合报》的特约记者，作家。《费城联合报》本身就是北美数一数二的报刊，作为作家，他之前出版的几部小说也受到许多好评，可以说是东岸小有名气的人物了。  
　　索尔定居美国也不过个把个月，不认识这位地区的风云人物也是正常的。让他想不明白的是，为什么黛西看到这个名字会做出此等反应？这个人是费城人，黛西也在那里生活过一段时间的样子，难道他们之前认识？  
　　手机震动了一下，打断了索尔的思考。是范达尔回过来的信息。  
　　【Fandral：这是舍曲林，治疗抑郁症用的。如果有任何身体和心理的问题都可以来咨询我，切不可擅自服药。】  
　　索尔完全无法放心思在医生后半句善意的叮嘱上，他脑子都被那个字眼塞满了。  
　　抑郁症？!  
　　  
　　————————————————

  
　　黛西从梦中醒来，似乎做了一些阴郁的梦。梦中的景象随着她睁开眼睛已经消失散去，即使她试着回想也忆不起来了，可是那种压抑的悲伤却留了下来。  
　　天气有些闷热，黛西还是把被子扯过了头顶，把自己完全盖在了小毯子下。毯子内的氧气很快就被消耗完了，她的面颊因缺氧开始泛红，她耳朵里只听得到廉价小风扇呼呼运行的声音。  
　　没有想到她才为了索尔稍微地燃起了一些勇气之火，却能这样轻易地被一阵来自过去的狂风给吹灭了。  
　　做个好女孩，不要给别人添麻烦。  
　　从小就有无数人这么告诉她。  
　　黛西并非孤儿。她有妈妈，有外公外婆。但是妈妈的家在费城，她的工作与生活都在那里，而不是这个巧克力小镇。每年只有她生日的时候和光明节的时候妈妈才会带着礼物回来看望她，就像一位好心的远房亲戚。  
　　妈妈是不是讨厌我？小黛西问外婆。  
　　世界上哪有妈妈会讨厌孩子的？只是她自己也还是个孩子，她不知道该怎么面对你。外婆说道。  
　　她长大一些以后，终于意识到自己的存在本身就是一个麻烦，更准确地说是一个错误。  
　　至少她的外公外婆还算是爱护她的。虽然这一种爱与爱护宠物的区别并不大：不会让她饿着，想看到她开心快乐。  
　　其他的？黛西并不知道还有别种可能性。  
　　没有父母作为参照，黛西一直不懂得如何与异性相处。  
　　她记得十二岁那一年，班里有一位男孩每天放学总跟在她身后，保持着一个距离，跟着她到家门口。这样持续了半个月以后，他终于鼓起勇气地追上来，红着脸和她告了白。  
　　可是那一刻黛西却像遭到了莫大的冒犯似的，“哇”一声就哭了出来，狠狠地把他推开，他摔到了路边的小沟里，始作俑者黛西却哭着跑了回家。  
　　这个问题一直没有被人在意过。于是后来到了高中，就成了她悲剧的源头。  
　　黛西摸到手机，按了一下电源键，看到有两条未读短信。  
　　【Thor：醒了吗？只是想和你说一句，不要害怕，我会一直在这里】  
　　还有一条是室友玛丽亚发的。  
　　【Maria：刚才你的男朋友过来了，你还在睡觉所以他留下吃的就走了，我给你放冰箱了喔】  
　　索尔是她的男朋友吗？黛西问自己。他没有亲口确认过他们之间的关系。他既像是她的恋人，又是她的师长，很多时候又像父亲一样地照顾她。他从来没有说过爱她之类的话，没有对她用亲昵的称呼。  
　　但如果回忆一下他们在一起的时候，他的一举一动，每一个眼神，如果那其中不是爱，黛西也不知道爱该会是什么样的了。  
　　至少不应该是她十七岁的时候遭遇到的那样。  
　　黛西缓慢地起身下床，走到了厨房里。冰箱被塞得很满，就像一个住了五六个大学生的房子里的冰箱该有的样子。但她还是很快地找到了那个被挤到一旁去的鲜虾三明治。  
　　她习惯于吃速食食品和垃圾食品了。认识索尔以后，她的饮食习惯似乎也被他影响，变得清淡健康了起来，其中也有他很会做饭这个原因。她经常因为药物的副作用而反胃，吃不下任何东西。而索尔做的鲜虾三明治是一个例外，它总能被她闹别扭的胃口所接受。  
　　胃中有了食物以后，似乎情绪也开始缓和了起来。黛西服下了药片，回到了床上。  
　　突然有人敲响了房门。这让黛西惊慌了一下。一般情况下室友如果有事的话也会发短信，极少直接敲对方的房门。她跳下床，打开了门。  
　　是一号房间的卡洛斯。他的房间离门最近，所以总是不得已承担起了开门收快递之类的工作。  
　　“黛西，你的外卖。送餐员说打不通你的电话。”  
　　“我的外卖？”她接过了卡洛斯手中的袋子，看到上面印着一家披萨店的logo，“可是我没有点外卖啊？”  
　　“也许是你男朋友帮你点的吧。”卡洛斯心不在焉地说道。  
　　刚刚吃完索尔送来的三明治的黛西知道当然不可能，她心中充满疑虑，但是还是先谢过了卡洛斯，关上了房门。  
　　盒子里是一人份的双份芝士香肠披萨，还是她最喜欢的口味。如果是送错的了的话也太巧了吧？  
　　黛西的手机震动了一下，收到了一连串的短信，来自一个陌生的号码。  
　　【未知：我找了你好久】  
　　【未知：为什么躲着我？】  
　　【未知：黛西，我知道这是你的号码】  
　　【未知：回复我！！】  
　　黛西的脑内瞬间炸开了花，握着手机的手颤抖了起来，她努力地平静下来打字，还是按错了无数次。对方没有说明身份，但她知道世界上只有一个人会这样。  
　　【Darcy：你是怎么知道我的号码的？】  
　　【未知：我想见你】  
　　【未知：明天下午三点，橡木书店旁边的咖啡店】  
　　他并没有回答黛西的问题，自说自话。这种熟悉的感觉让黛西十分恐惧，她不敢回复。但对方没有打算放弃。  
　　【未知：那天我在书店看到你了】  
　　【未知：还有和你在一起的那个男人】  
　　【未知：我知道他是谁】  
　　【未知：你不来的话我就把这个发给你们学校[图片]】  
　　这是一张偷拍的照片。照片并不清晰，但是依然可以辨认出那是黛西家楼下，有两人坐在车里，是她和索尔。索尔正靠过去亲吻坐在副驾驶上的黛西。  
　　黛西害怕了，她突然明白了：那天他跟着他们到这里，知道了她的住址。又假装外卖员，和毫无防备的舍友套到了她的电话号码。  
　　真像他的作风。他非常清楚要怎么做才能控制她，又不落入违法的范围。眼泪不受控制地流下来，但她还是鼓起勇气回复了过去：  
　　【Darcy：不要威胁我，这没有用】  
　　【未知：想清楚，这可能对你没有影响，但是对奥丁森就不一定了】  
　　【未知：我的黛西是个好女孩，不会想给他添这么大的麻烦对吧？】  
　　他太了解黛西了，她轻易地就被捉住了软肋。她不能违抗他，过去她从来没有成功过，这次也不可能。  
　　眼泪滴到了屏幕上，那些文字变得模糊起来。  
　　【Darcy：好】  
　　  
　　  
　　　————————————————番外·相拥而眠的夜晚————————————————  
　　  
　　

　　黛西打了一个大大的哈欠。她的双手高举过头顶，上衣随着她的动作被往上带起，一截腰间的肌肤裸露了出来。她注意到索尔的蓝眼睛从书本的侧边露出，正盯着她看，于是她不好意思地放下手臂，把衣服的下摆拉好。  
　　“困了吗？”索尔问道。  
　　“嗯，是有一点。”虽然还不到睡觉的时间，但药物的副作用让她变得疲倦嗜睡。她看到索尔已经放下了书，摘下了眼镜。  
　　“今天就早点睡吧。”他说。  
　　黛西没有等他再次催促，就自觉地跳上了床。她趴在了柔软的枕头上，发出了一声满足的呻吟。说不定床太过舒适也是造成嗜睡的原因之一？  
　　小毯子像鸟儿展翅一样在空中展开，然后落在了黛西的身上。索尔也在她身边躺了下来，侧身去把灯关掉了。  
　　“晚安，黛西。”  
　　黑暗中，黛西感到一个柔软的吻落在了她的额头上，她落入了一个温热的怀抱。听着他缓慢有力的心跳声，她闭上了眼睛。

　　————————————————

  
　　小镇的傍晚。西斜的太阳给建筑与树木都涂上了一层橘黄色。  
　　镇子边缘的公路上边立着一个黄色的路牌，上面简单地标注着往来赫尔希镇和哈里斯堡的公交车的时刻表。  
　　路牌下有一条长椅。这条长椅在去年圣诞节之前才重新被漆了色，但是才过了不到一年涂料却掉得差不多了，露出原本斑驳的木色。  
　　一个穿着镇上小学深蓝色毛衣制服和同色短裙的女孩正坐在这条长凳上，两条小腿在空中晃荡着。她黑如乌鸦的头发被扎成了两条麻花辫，两边分别用了蓝色和粉色的发绳。  
　　这个地方空荡荡的，一个路牌、一条长椅，远处有片矮矮的居民的住宅，影子都被夕阳拉得无限长。  
　　女孩似乎对出现在十几米开外的那个高大男人一点也没有感到惊讶，甚至懒得回过头认真看他一眼。  
　　索尔走了过去。“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
　　“随便。这椅子也不是我的。”女孩不在意地说道。  
　　索尔坐到了她身边，注意到她眼眶红红的，浮肿还没有消退。“你在等车？”  
　　“对。”  
　　“你要去哈里斯堡？一个人？”  
　　“不是。”  
　　“不是去哈里斯堡还是不是一个人？”  
　　女孩嘴抿成一条线，看起来并不想回答他的问题。索尔也没有继续追问下去，也跟着沉默了。  
　　两个人安静地坐在长椅上，影子又生长了一点。  
　　女孩忍不住悄悄地转过头，观察了一眼这个如同山一样的男人。  
　　他真好看啊。长长的金发在夕阳的光线下泛出一种柔和的光泽，坚毅的下巴线条和高挺的鼻梁就像由雕塑家之手精心雕琢而成。即使坐在这荒芜的公路旁边，他依然有一种十分高贵的气质。  
　　“你不是镇上的人。”女孩的语气很肯定。  
　　“不是。但是我认识你，黛西。”索尔说道。  
　　女孩露出了惊讶的表情。外婆说要小心不认识的外来人，她犹豫着要不要站起来跑掉。但是他看起来是世界上最不像坏人的人。  
　　“你哭了？”  
　　这个显而易见的事实被说出，小黛西还是有些窘迫，她把头转向了另一半。  
　　“男孩问题？”他继续问道。  
　　她像是做坏事被抓到了一样，挺直了背，回过头来看了他一眼。  
　　“可以跟我说一说发生了什么吗？”索尔的嗓音低沉，有一种抚慰人心的魔力。这让她想起了她那根本没见过的父亲。  
　　“你不会懂的。”她说。  
　　“是吗，你就这么肯定？”  
　　“我先问你一个问题？”  
　　“可以。”  
　　“你有喜欢的女孩吗？”  
　　索尔眼神变得柔和起来，“有啊。”  
　　“噢？真的吗？那她是什么样子的？”  
　　“她……”索尔盯着她稚嫩的脸庞，说道：“有着长长的黑发，灰色的眼睛。喜欢小猫咪，喜欢笑，但是总是很悲伤。她的童年并不快乐，但她是一个很好的女孩，值得更多的爱。”  
　　“听起来很熟悉，搞不好我认识她。”她说。  
　　“我敢打保票你一定认识她。”  
　　“好吧，那我可以信任你。”她说。  
　　“那你打算告诉我发生了什么了吗？”索尔问道。  
　　“是我自己的错。”她咬住下唇，看着自己的鞋尖。  
　　“只有神才能审判你。”他说。  
　　“如果是这样的话，我就完蛋了。我伤害人了。”她突然大声说道，声音颤抖着。  
　　“你伤害了谁？”索尔问道。  
　　“麦克。”她犹豫不定地说出了一个名字。  
　　“麦克是谁？”  
　　“我们班上的男生。”  
　　“你伤害了他？”  
　　“我不是故意的，只是下意识地就那么做了。”  
　　“是为了保护你自己吗？”  
　　“可是他也没有想对我怎么样……”  
　　“他做了什么？”  
　　“这个嘛……他每天都跟在我后面。今天他突然跑过来，抓着我的手说喜欢我。”  
　　索尔笑了。“这多好啊。”  
　　“可是我不知道该怎么办，我太紧张了，就推了他。”  
　　索尔安慰性地搂了一下她小小的肩膀。“他只是想获得和你并排行走的机会。”  
　　“是这样吗？”她眼里闪烁着光芒。“可是他在班里都没有和我说过话。”  
　　“你没做错什么，他也是有一些莽撞了。”  
　　“那我该怎么办？”  
　　“你喜欢他吗？”  
　　女孩害羞地低下头，她的神情足以说明一切。  
　　“好。那你只需要找到他，告诉他：‘不要再跟在我后面了，我们可以一起走’。”  
　　“好。”小黛西愉悦地站了起来。“呃……对不起，我得回家了。”  
　　她站着的时候几乎与他坐着一般高，这样她刚好可以看到他海一般的蓝眼睛。  
　　“谢谢你。”她说。她对他伸出了手。  
　　索尔微笑着看她，简单大方地握住了她的手，然后又很快地放开，算作是告别。  
　　“再见了。”  
　　  
　　————————————————

  
　　黛西睁开双眼。眼前是索尔的脸庞，他金色的睫毛微微地扇动着，然后他也睁开了眼睛。  
　　睁眼的一瞬间，索尔看到了黛西正盯着自己看。他心中有一种难以言喻的感觉在流动，便把手放在了她的背后，搂紧了她娇小的身躯。  
　　“我做了一个梦。”黛西把脸埋在他胸前，说道。  
　　“梦到了小时候？”索尔说。  
　　“你怎么知道？”黛西惊讶道。  
　　“因为我在你的梦里啊。”索尔说道，语气听起来并不是像认真的。  
　　“如果你真的在那里就好了。”黛西有些失落。  
　　“我就在这里。我会一直在的。”索尔说道。  
　　“嗯。”黛西哼了一声。索尔看见她放松的神情，才发现她又睡着了。


	19. Chapter 19

　　 _黛西的故事_  
　  
　　上高中那年的圣诞假期，我第一次有了秘密。  
　　说实话，我一向没有怎么关心过圣诞节。我来自镇上唯一的犹太人家庭，只能随着大流，跟着天主教徒们一起放假。  
　　这个假期我如同往常一样，跟着外公外婆一起到费城去和妈妈团聚。对于当年的我来说，费城是世界上最好的城市。到处都是没办法在十秒之内跑到对面去的宽敞街道，人们都很有礼貌（也很冷漠，我对此很满意），还有很多像模像样的书店（巧克力小镇只有一个像活动中心的公共图书馆）。假期的每一天中午我都会出门，到街角那家书店去，待到傍晚关门。  
　　那家书店名为怀特（White）书店，这个名字用棕色的字刻在绿色底的招牌上。招牌底下的门两旁各摆了一张桌子，上面高高地堆着特价处理的书籍（偶尔会换成店主推荐书目）。想要进到书店里去，就必须从这两座小山之间挤过去。  
　　书店里面狭小阴暗，即使是白天也得开着灯，因为它有些年头了。有些年头的书店一般都会呈现这副模样。有限的书架位置已经被近十年新出版或者再版的书籍堆满了，年头老的书只能乖乖从书架上退下来，被堆到长桌上去。一摞摞的书堆形成了堡垒墙壁，我可以很容易在其中找到藏身之所。  
　　只有在这里，我才可以做自己想做的事。  
　　为什么在别的地方不可以？  
　　  
　　好吧。你们已经知道了我的一些故事，知道了我有一个什么样的家庭。你们也许会猜测，我一定变成了一个缺爱的怪胎，成了学校里面最不受欢迎的那种人。  
　　你们只对了一点。（小提示：是缺爱这一点。）  
　　在学校里面，我幸运地不是属于受欺凌的那类人。说起来这还要感谢琳达。  
　　琳达是我的邻居，也是巧克力工厂一个小部门的负责人的女儿。很巧的是，我们从小学开始就同班（也许并没有那么巧，镇上就只有一个小学），在很长的一段时间里，她可以说是我唯一的朋友。  
　　说实话，我一直十分羡慕她。她活力十足，笑容甜美，有一种在幸福的家庭长大、从来没有吃过苦的女孩特有的气质。自然而然，她无论到哪里都是最受欢迎的那一个人。谁会不喜欢这种无忧无虑的小妞呢？  
　　我们两家住得近，所以我时常上门与她度过一些女孩专属的时光。我偷偷观察着这一个美满的家庭成员之间是如何相处的，并拙劣地模仿起了琳达与人交往的模式。  
　　也许是我有遗传到演员母亲的天赋，到了初中以后，大部分人竟然开始忘了我实质上只是一个没有家长撑腰的书呆子，加上我与校花走得近，那些坏孩子便渐渐停止来骚扰我了。  
　　这么说，我大概是贫瘠的土壤里面能培育出的最好看的果实了。这种果子外皮还算得上光鲜靓丽，但切开以后会发现里面根本就是枯死的。  
　　  
　　大概我是一个很会学习的人。我讲的不止是学校的科目。对家庭的看法我是从琳达家学习来的，关于爱情的理解我则是从小说里看来的。  
　　这个年龄的我开始对异性感到好奇了。可是我对学校里的男孩们兴趣缺缺，他们幼稚的讨好女孩的方式也令我感到不耐烦。  
　　我内心需要的不是这些男孩。  
　　很多年后我才意识到，从那个时候开始，我就已经把对异性关注的渴望，和对父爱的渴求混为了一谈。  
　　我把这一点心中的阴暗角落隐藏得很好，但终究缺乏阳光的地方就会吸引来污浊之物。他就是这么闯入我生活，把我的人生弄得一团糟的。  
　　  
　　回到书店里来吧。  
　　那一天没有什么特别的，就是典型的假日前几天。人们像行尸走肉一般地工作着，肉体也许还在岗位上，心已经提前飞到假日里去了。这种日子里来书店的人就更少了，但偶尔还是会有人走进来，买走一两本被商业大肆宣传但根本不会有人看的书当作圣诞礼物。  
　　“黛西？”  
　　有人叫我名字，令我小小地吓了一跳。在费城这个不属于我的城市，谁会认出我来呢？  
　　我从书本之间抬起头来。  
　　那人背光站在我面前，脸上都是阴影，我看不清他的五官。他穿着深棕色的呢子风衣，打着深蓝色的领带，戴着一副黑框眼镜。倒是很像会常来书店的那种人。  
　　“黛西，你还记得我吗？”他又说道。他稍微前进了一步，侧了一下身子，光线照在了他的脸上。  
　　他棕色的头发在光线的照射下看起来很柔软，绿色的眼睛圆圆的，下巴有些青灰色，应该是刚刚刮过胡子。他嘴角上扬，右脸颊形成了一个酒窝。  
　　我想起来了。“马修叔叔？”  
　　“是我。没想到你长这么大了。”  
　　我站了起来。他个子比我高一些，站定之后我的鼻子刚好与他的锁骨齐平，捕捉到了一丝好闻的男士香水的味道。  
　　马修叔叔。他是我母亲的朋友，是一个在媒体行业工作的人。妈妈有提过她的第一部电影就是因马修·莫兰的引荐才得到了试镜的机会。在此之前她一个人在费城闯荡，住的是储藏室，而且几乎快饿死了。马修·莫兰算得上是她的恩人。  
　　我小时候见过他一次，没想到他还能记得我。这种感觉让我紧张得手足无措。  
　　“你在看什么书？”他歪了一下头，看了一眼我手上夹的书本。  
　　“是……简·奥斯汀的《诺桑觉寺》。”我支支吾吾地说，有些担心他看不上这种讲小情小爱的书。  
　　“好选择。”他的绿眼睛毫不躲避地盯着我。  
　　“爱情小说罢了。”我故意装出不屑的样子。  
　　“是爱情小说，也是文学。现在像你这个年纪的孩子主动看文学书的也不多了。”  
　　他是个小有名气的文字工作者，又是一个长辈。不得不说被他这样肯定了一下，我还是很开心的。  
　　“你手上的这本看起来有些年头了，是上个世纪出版的了吧。”  
　　“是呢，”我翻到版权页，“是1988年出版的，看来比我年纪还大呢。”  
　　“为什么不看新版的？”他随手从架子上取下了一本布皮硬壳精装的版本。  
　　“我总觉得……这个不是给人阅读的，它看起来太像装饰品了。”  
　　“装饰品？”他探究的视线像是在扫描我一般。  
　　“是的。人们付了钱，把它从书店的书架挪到家里的书架，并不会去看的。”  
　　他轻笑了一声，似乎认为我的观点很有趣。“你喜欢这本书吗？”  
　　“呃……我还没有看完，但是我想应该会喜欢。”  
　　“很好。”他把书夹在了胳膊下，环顾了一下四周。“你一个人来的？”  
　　“是啊。”我如实回答道，不知为什么有一丝庆幸我是一个人。  
　　“去喝个咖啡怎么样？”他温文有礼地发问，声音像小提琴演奏出的乐曲。  
　　我没有理由拒绝。  
　　  
　　一切都是由那杯咖啡开始的吗？也许吧。  
　　去探寻一个悲剧的源头是毫无意义的，如今大可以说“如果那天没去书店就好了”“如果没有答应他去喝咖啡就好了”，可是事实上悲剧的种子是深埋在我灵魂之中的，可能会在任何一天发芽。  
　　  
　　那一天马修送了我那本精装的书籍，而我给了他电话号码。我们就开始短信联系，这种联系越来越频繁，并且持续了很久，我开始深陷泥潭。  
　　一开始，我们的谈话内容还算正常，他礼节性地询问了我的母亲的近况。然后我们聊起了文学，他对于文学的见解令我大开眼界。他告诉我他正在写他的第一本小说。后来他开始跟我说起了工作上的事，甚至情感上的事。  
　　而我也非常乐于把生活中的各种琐事一一与他分享。一个高中生能有什么事可分享呢？可是从来都没有人听我说过这些废话。我第一次感受到原来被倾听是这么快乐的事。  
　　收到他的每条短信都会让我雀跃很久。  
　　他说，我们真的挺像的，都那么孤独，没有人能够理解我们。  
　　他说，也许我们可以成为对方重要的人。  
　　与一位成年男子产生了精神上的亲密联系，这种感觉令我迷醉，我恨不得让全世界知道我有多快乐。  
　　但是马修说，别告诉任何人我们的关系，连母亲也不要。  
　　我说好。我知道他有一个已经分居正在离婚的妻子，也许是他担心别人会误解我。（人为自己做的傻事找起借口来，可真是花样繁多。）  
　　  
　　马修的要求变得越来越多，越来越过分，他想要我的世界只有他一个人。他温文的表象随着时间逐渐褪去，随后表现出的是他喜怒无常、阴晴不定的神经质个性。  
　　即使是因为我在上课，没能立即回复短信，他也会大发脾气，随之说出许多令我害怕的话。  
　　也许是他太在乎我了。我替他辩解。也许情感世界本来就应该是这样有起有落的，听说吵架也是增进感情的一种方式？  
　　然后他开始以“为了你好”为理由，逼迫我做一些不想做的事。  
　　马修不喜欢我的任何朋友，也不喜欢我社交。他说我太单纯，而人心太复杂。（够愚蠢的吧，我选择相信了他，而不是和我一起长大的那些孩子。）  
　　如果我拒绝了他的要求，他就会生气，抛下一堆过分的言语后又突然失联，以沉默来惩罚我。沉默期间我的胡思乱想比直接的肉体伤害更令我受折磨，到最后我只能哭着认错。  
　　后来，他又说服了我转学搬到费城去。  
　　他说，这样我们就可以一直在一起了。  
　　  
　　人生第一次，我向家长开口索取东西。  
　　他们确实惊讶了一下，再三确认我是否在校园里遭到了霸凌。我口风紧闭，没有透露马修的存在，坚持着“我就是喜欢费城，我想去那里上学”的这种近乎无理取闹的要求。  
　　令人费解的是，他们居然同意了。  
　　  
　　直到这一个时间点，我依然不知道我对于马修是一个什么样的存在。我们之间并不是友情，也非亲情，而我也谨慎地不敢将其定义为爱情。我与他之间这种几乎病态的关系，在我成功搬到了费城之后，终于进一步地扭曲了。


	20. Chapter 20

　　 _只有死亡。_ 黛西想。  
　　她手中的厨刀冰凉，锋利的刀割裂了阳光，残留下一道光线跳跃在刀锋上。  
　　 _也许只有死亡才能解脱。_  
　　这个念头盘旋在她脑海里，像是秃鹫在等着将死的猎物咽下最后一口气，好俯冲下来大快朵颐一番。  
　　支撑着她吊着最后一口气的那一个人，此时正在坚持不懈地播着她的电话。她的手机放在一旁，随着接到来电而亮起，又因为没有人应答而最终暗下去，这样循环往复，仿佛是一个有生命的物体在呼吸着一样。  
　　手起刀落。  
　　案板上的鸡内脏被剁碎了。她把切得细碎的肉块丢进了开水之中，稍微焯一下去了生，便捞了起来放进了旁边原本是冰淇淋盒子的塑料盒之中。  
　　黛西背上书包，端上塑料盒子就下了楼。她来到楼下停车场边的小花坛，四处张望了一下，然后蹲下来，打开了餐盒。  
　　花坛里的观赏植物动了一下，有一道小小影子从里中蹿了出来，轻盈地落到她面前。  
　　是一只小黑猫。  
　　小生物完全不怕生，把鼻子凑过来嗅了一下餐盒中的食物，就满意地把头埋进去开始吃了起来。  
　　黛西伸出手抚摸了一下它毛绒绒的小脑袋和脖子，它吃得正欢也没有在意，就由着她摸。小猫的毛色有些暗淡，手感也有些硬，如果好好洗个澡，用猫粮精心喂养的话一定可以改善。可惜黛西的房东不同意租客养宠物。  
　　“我走啦。”黛西说。她站了起来，打算像往常一样说下一句：“改天再来看你。”  
　　她想了想，还是没说出这句话。

　　————————————————

  
　　【……终于进一步地扭曲了。】  
　　屏幕上的文字到此戛然而止。  
　　这一份看上去只写了一半的故事就躺在索尔和黛西的共享文件夹里。  
　　众所周知，奥丁森教授是那种非常乐于帮助同学的老师，对学生的要求几乎是有求必应。除了办公时间之外，他也不介意学生在周末的时候拿学习的问题来打扰他。他与班级里的每个同学都有一个这样的共享文件夹，方便改作业和传阅资料。  
　　今天的课上，黛西没有出现。此前他也没有收到来自她的任何形式的请假。如果这只是一个普通的学生，他也不会多想的，毕竟谁没有不方便的时候？  
　　可是这是他的黛西。  
　　从走出教室的那一刻开始，索尔就开始给黛西打电话，可是没有一个成功地打通。  
　　索尔回到办公室里，打开了电脑。他有些意外地在黛西的共享文件夹里面发现了一个没有命名的“新建word文档”，最后编辑日期已经是昨天晚上了。他点开文件，看到了她写下的关于过去的那些故事。  
　　那些一直以来萦绕在他心头的疑问，一下子散去了一大半。在心疼的同时，他不得不产生了一个想法：为什么她要用这种形式告诉我？她大可以当面与我说。  
　　除非……  
　　许多可怕的念头涌上了他的脑子。  
　　他盖上了电脑，匆匆地离开了办公室，往黛西家赶去。  
　　白色凯迪拉克以纽约城允许的最大速度疾驰在道路上。  
　　  
　　索尔按了黛西家的门铃，祈祷开门之后能看到是她站在门口。  
　　开门的是玛丽亚。这个女孩大概是第一个知道他们在约会的人。  
　　“奥丁森教授？你来找黛西吗？”玛丽亚问道，神色有些奇怪。  
　　也难怪。前天玛丽亚在咖啡店与她的导师谈论论文的时候，索尔刚好进去买咖啡，便与他们聊了几句。直到那一刻，玛丽亚才知道索尔·奥丁森现在是系里的一位老师了。当时她恐怕就想到了他与她室友黛西的关系，有些尴尬了起来。  
　　“她在家吗？”  
　　“黛西已经出门了。”  
　　“你知道她去哪里了吗？”  
　　玛丽亚摇摇头。  
　　  
　　索尔走到车边的时候，注意到车底有一个小生物。  
　　他蹲了下来，看到了一只小黑猫。  
　　小黑猫的视线对上了他的眼睛，“喵”一声跳了出来，落到了他的腿边。  
　　索尔把它抱了起来。它的身上有些脏脏的，立即把他的西装外套蹭出了一块污渍。  
　　“你是饿了吗？”索尔轻柔地问道。  
　　它喵喵地叫了两声，好像在回答一样。  
　　“我去给你买猫粮。”他把它放了下来，准备去找一个附近的超市。  
　　小猫像慌了神一样，一直绕着他转圈，在他腿间钻来钻去，不让他离开。  
　　看来是被碰瓷了呢。  
　　索尔打开了车门，小猫马上自觉地跳了进去，乖巧地趴到了副驾驶的脚垫上。  
　　索尔坐进了车里，没有立即发动车子，而是尝试着又拨了一次黛西的电话。  
　　没想到这一次居然接通了。  
　　“黛西？你在哪里？”索尔焦急道。  
　　“我……”她的声音听起来空洞而遥远，“我想告诉你，我们不要再见面了。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“没有为什么。”  
　　“这是你自己的想法吗？”  
　　她停顿了几秒，才说道：“是。”  
　　“那你过来和我当面说。”  
　　对面似乎把手机话筒盖上了，传来不清晰的声音，似乎在征求意见一样。  
　　“不许去。”索尔听到了一个模糊的男声。  
　　他很快就联想到了是什么情况，怒火在他心里燃起。他保持着平静的声音说道：“黛西？你听我说。你旁边是马修·莫兰吗？”  
　　黛西似乎吓了一跳。“呃……”  
　　“把手机拿给他，我有话对他说。”  
　　索尔听起来很温和，这让黛西打消了一些顾虑。  
　　一阵嘈杂的声音响起，很快又安静下来。  
　　“奥丁森。”是那个男人的声音。  
　　“莫兰先生，请按我说的做，让黛西来见我。我不喜欢威胁人，但是如果你违背了她一丝的意愿，我会让你所有的书在橡木书店下架，而且你以后的任何作品都别想得到橡木文化旗下任何媒体的关注。”索尔的语气一瞬间变得冰冷无情，有一种不容置疑的坚决。他说出这话的时候，比想象中的还冷静。  
　　虽然索尔出身于特权阶层，但他从来没有滥用过任何特权。这是他人生第一次用手上的权力镇压他人。可是如果连自己所爱之人都保护不了，他们家族所奋斗的一切又有什么意义？  
　　对面的呼吸加重了一下，索尔几乎可以想象到他咬牙切齿的样子。“好，你可以见她。”  
　　  
　　半小时后，索尔终于看到黛西出现在了马路边，马修·莫兰就站在她的身边。  
　　索尔不喜欢这个场景。马修这种人甚至不配和他的女孩出现在同一条街上。他招手示意她到车上来。  
　　马修有些不悦，但他应该不会想等到索尔亲自下车到他面前来请黛西。  
　　黛西一路小跑过来，打开了车门。还没等她坐好，她听见索尔非常突兀地说了一声：“黛西，我爱你。”  
　　车里没有放音乐，这个街区很安静，他的这句话说得字正腔圆，让黛西没办法有怀疑听错的可能性。  
　　“……嗯？”她竟一时不知道如何回应。  
　　索尔从来没有说过这句话。实际上黛西没有非常执着于要听到他亲自说这句话，因为他的深情足以证明这一点。  
　　“我应该经常这么告诉你的。”索尔看着她，像是进入了她的灵魂。  
　　“谢谢你这么说。”黛西咬住了下唇，她的手放在了车门上。“但是我马上就得走了，马修要我答应再也不私下与你见面。”  
　　索尔轻笑了一声。“别傻了，你都回到我身边了，我怎么可能让他再接近你。”  
　　黛西听到“咯哒”一声，车门被锁上了。索尔利落地发动了车子，踩下了油门，满意地在后视镜里看到马修在路边气急败坏的表情。  
　　“逃跑是没有用的，你以为我以前没试过吗？”她声音有些颤抖。  
　　这时候她的手机响了。果然是马修。她捏着手机，犹豫着要不要接听。  
　　“这是他让你这么以为的。他让你以为你没有别的选择，如果你相信了就上当了。”索尔说道，他腾出一只手，把她的手机抽走，扔到了后座去。“fuck it。”  
　　后座突然传来一声动物受惊吓的叫声。“喵呜——”  
　　“啊，对不起，我差点忘了你在后面。”索尔稍微偏过头去，说道。  
　　小黑猫从后座跳到了黛西膝盖上。  
　　黛西惊讶道：“Lizzy？”  
　　小猫认出了它的名字，开心地在她的肚子上蹭来蹭去。  
　　“你为什么绑架了Lizzy？”黛西看到小猫以后神色才变得放松了下来。  
　　“冤枉，明明是它绑架了我。你还给它取名字了？”  
　　“是啊。这么乖的小猫应该有一个漂亮的名字。”她捋着它的毛发说道。  
　　“Lizzy。”他思考了一下，“是Mr Darcy家的Lizzy。”  
　　“看来你懂了。”黛西笑道。“可惜我不能养Lizzy。”  
　　“带到我家去吧。”索尔说道，“我可以照顾她。”  
　　他用的是her而不是it。  
　　“好啊。”她开心地把小猫抱起来，让它小小的鼻尖对着自己的，“你有家了哦。”  
　　“你也搬去我家吧。”索尔看到她吃惊的表情，又接着说：“他知道你住哪里，这让我很不放心。”  
　　“可是……”黛西的脑袋耷拉了下来，“马修他手上有我们交往的证据，如果他真的告到学校去你就完蛋了。”  
　　“这个你放心好了。”  
　　这么轻描淡写地带过去，要我怎么放心啊？黛西想。  
　　“对了，你刚刚到底和他说了什么？他态度一下子就软了下来。”  
　　“告诉你你可别嫌弃我。”索尔说道。  
　　“为什么要嫌弃你？”  
　　“嫌弃我是个臭特权狗。”索尔说道：“我说如果他不让你来，我就让橡木文化雪藏他的作品。”  
　　“等等。橡木文化也是你家的产业？”黛西假装鄙夷地皱了皱眉。  
　　“阿斯加德集团的产业几乎都是洛基在负责，我唯一有参与管理的就只有橡木文化了。”索尔说，“这不刚好撞枪口上了么。那位先生与我作对之前也许会再三考虑一下。”  
　　“好吧——”她拖了长长的尾音。  
　　黛西的忧虑并没有得到缓解，索尔看得出来。  
　　“你的故事，还有后半段是吗？”索尔突然问道。  
　　黛西抬起头看他，点了点头。  
　　“你介意讲给我听吗？”  
　　“当然不。”黛西深吸了一口气，“但首先我需要一杯热茶。”


	21. Chapter 21

　　搬到新城市一点也没令我感觉到开心。  
　　那几年我习惯于蜷缩在昏黄的灯光下看书来逃避生活中的任何问题。麻烦事总会随着时间而解决，而我的视力却下降了许多。  
　　模糊的街景并不会给小镇生活带来麻烦，但在费城就不一样了。城市特有的喧闹声在我耳边清晰可闻，可在我眼中却只有个隐约的轮廓。  
　　我心里有一点倒是清晰的：我不喜欢这里。  
　　我不知道自己在做什么：我和跟家人撒了谎，要来了我根本不想要的东西。  
　　是啊。我做这些都是为了他。我只想获得马修的肯定。他成了我的精神寄托，错误地成了我成长过程中一直缺席的男性家长的化身。  
　　这个城市的一切对我来说都是未知，而母亲能给我的安全感确实少得可怜。而那个用尽方法命我搬到这里来的人，我却对他又爱又怕。  
　　  
　　安娜，我的母亲，载我去了新的学校，带我见了教导员。后者领着我去了新的班级。  
　　教导员是一个有点秃顶的干瘦老头，戴着一副度数厚厚的酒瓶底眼镜，即使是这样，他看人的时候也总是眯着眼睛，他说话时候发音不太清晰，好在语速适中，我勉强才能听得懂他的话，最后只好无论他说什么，我都一个劲地点头。  
　　当他介绍完了我的名字，班里的空气被一种令人不安的沉默给占据了。  
　　在我的巧克力小镇可不是这样的。  
　　小镇的学校里如果哪天稀奇地来了个新同学，那么第一堂课几乎都会无法继续下去，大家非得像恼人的苍蝇似的围着他，用连珠炮般的问题把人家的底细都摸得一清二楚。给课间的时候连隔壁班的孩子都会跑来看这位新人。  
　　和这里很不一样。  
　　我试图拿出让我在以前的高中通行无阻的那种活泼劲来，朝气满满地与面前的费城的高中生们打了一声招呼。  
　　回应我的只有更多的冷场。他们看起来都十分疲惫，要么表现得毫不在意，甚至懒得抬起头来看我一眼。  
　　  
　　在这个大城市里，我确实孤立无援，妈妈生活的脚步并不会因为我而减慢。  
　　她现在是一名场记。很少有人知道场记具体做的是什么工作，我也只知道似乎剧组缺了她就几乎无法顺利地将拍摄工作进行下去。  
　　大部分的时间她都在东岸与西岸来回奔波着，偶尔还得到国外去，总之时常与我不在同一个时区。  
　　  
　　到费城的第一个周末正巧就是我的十七岁生日。电视电影行业并不遵守正常的作息时间，但妈妈还是请了假留下来陪我，这有些令我受宠若惊。  
　　可惜我们都不知道生日应该怎么过。她突发奇想地要带我去逛商场。  
　　她熟练地拉着我穿梭在排排的衣架之间，用毒辣精准的眼光在其中选出最好看的衣服，然后反复地把我连同那些衣服一起塞进试衣间。  
　　我看得出她倒是玩得很开心。说实话我的心思并不在这里，马修不断地给我发短信让我去见他。我害怕不及时回复他又会生气，但我也不敢放肆地在妈妈眼皮底下拿出手机给他回消息。  
　　她在我旁边翻来覆去地检查一条裙子的拉链，我猜她一定不知道我在想什么。  
　　也许她从来没有知道过。  
　　我趁着她去给衣服付款的时候，偷偷给马修发了短信，告诉了他我们的方位。  
　　她很快就回来了。我远远地望见她向我走来，心虚地把手机塞回了口袋里。  
　　“给你的礼物。”她把一个纸袋塞到我手上。  
　　我把手伸进去，指尖触到了柔软的布料。我捏住了它的一角，把它提了出来。一条白色的连衣裙展现在我眼前，裙子上印有百合花图案，特别的剪裁让这条裙子本身就像一朵盛开的花。  
　　“快去换上吧！”她说，过来替我把衣服上的价格标签扯去了。  
　　标签上的价格让有些迷幻。“现在就换吗？”  
　　“当然，过生日的女孩就要像花一样才行。”她说。  
　　我听话地进了更衣室，迅速地换上了这条她给我挑的裙子。  
　　十岁之后我就很少穿裙子了，我看着镜子里的自己，觉得的确和平时有些不太一样。我开心地转了一个圈，看着裙摆飘起又落下，就像被秋风吹起的花瓣一样。  
　　背后的拉链费了我一些功夫，最后还是没能把拉链头拉到底。我把试衣间的帘子拉开，探了头出去。  
　　“妈妈，这个拉链我拉不好。”我看不到她人，隐约觉得她一定就在外面。  
　　没有回应。  
　　拉链还没有拉好，我只能难为情地用一只手揪着背后的两块布料，好让它们不要分开，然后摸着更衣室的墙壁走到了门口，希望不要有人突然走进来看到我窘迫的样子。  
　　我看到了她。她正背对着我，似乎在和人对话，但是谈话人被墙挡住了。  
　　“妈妈！”我叫了一声。  
　　她回过头来看了我一眼，脸上都是笑容。“黛西，快过来。不知道你还记得你马修叔叔吗？”  
　　马修从墙后走了出来。和我第一次在书店看到他一样，背着光看不清他的脸。  
　　“噢……当然。”我血管中流动的血液在这一刻仿佛直降了许多度。我的一只手还在背后扯着拉链。“能不能帮我一下？”  
　　妈妈让我转过身。我感觉到马修的眼神似乎炙得我背后裸露的部分发烫了起来。  
　　“好了。我就知道你穿这个好看。”她满意地说道。  
　　“是很好看。”我听到马修说道，语气就像一个夸赞孩子的长辈。  
　　我对着他努力地笑了一下，“谢谢。”  
　　他挪开了眼神，不再看我。“一起去喝个咖啡怎么样？我们很久没见了。”  
　　妈妈答应了。她一点也不知道马修说的“我们”可能指的不是她。  
　　  
　　我用叉子把面前的红丝绒蛋糕戳成了一团看不出原样的东西，暗红色的蛋糕和白色的奶油混在一起，有一种凶案现场的感觉。  
　　旁边的两位大人在聊一些离我很遥远的事情，甚至是一些在我出生之前的往事。  
　　“你一点也没变。”我听见马修说了这么一句话。  
　　我抬头看了一眼母亲安娜优美的侧脸。她确实和别人的母亲都不一样。她笑起来的时候依然像个孩子。  
　　她的手机响了。她看了一眼来电显示，说了一句抱歉，就起身去外面接电话了。  
　　就剩下我和马修。他坐在我对角的位置。他挪动了一下位置，坐到了我正对面。他如森林一样的绿眼睛里起了一层迷雾，他薄薄的嘴唇动了一下，似乎想说什么，但是最后又没有说出口。  
　　他伸出了手，手指轻轻地沿着我脸颊的轮廓缓缓抚摸着。他的触碰令我的身子僵了一下。  
　　很快他就收回了手，坐回了他原本的位置。  
　　紧接着妈妈就回到桌边来了。  
　　“亲爱的，对不起，我必须得……”  
　　“没关系。”我很快地说。  
　　“我就去一小会，晚上一定回来陪你吃晚餐。”她说。  
　　“真的没事。”我说。  
　　“好。”她转向马修，“你可以载黛西回去吗？真的很不好意思麻烦你。”  
　　“别这么说，我们之间还谈什么麻不麻烦。”马修说道。言行举止之间满是绅士风度。  
　　  
　　我坐在副驾驶，手指不安地抠着座椅的缝隙。车窗外迅速后退的街道好像被加了一层灰扑扑的滤镜。差不多是太阳下山的时间，天空中都是乌云。  
　　“我记错了吗？我家好像不是这个方向。”  
　　“的确不是。”马修轻声说道，声音有如蛊惑人心的魔咒，“你不想去我家坐坐吗？我们好不容易才能见一次面。”  
　　我不想。直觉给我一种很不安的感觉。“我都已经搬来这里了。”  
　　言下之意就是我今天想回家了。  
　　他故意无视了我的话，“放心，我一定会送你回去的。”  
　　  
　　马修的家有些昏暗，到处堆满了纸张、报纸和书籍，像一个有些年份的报刊亭。他把沙发上的杂志搬到了书桌上，才腾出了一个可以坐人的空位。  
　　“喝茶吗？”他问我。  
　　“好。”我不知是否有别的使我冷静的方法。  
　　热茶被递到了我的手上。茶水有些烫，可是我没有什么感觉，一饮而尽。我甚至没有尝出那是红茶还是绿茶。  
　　杯底残留的深色液体形成了奇怪的形状，像是一朵樱桃花。  
　　我感觉到有一双手抱住了我，把我放倒在了铺满旧报纸的沙发上。  
　　“不要。”  
　　我在心里喊道，不知道这个词有没有突破喉咙，被成功地说出口。  
　　我闭上了眼睛。他的声音在我耳边喃喃说着一些安慰性话语。  
　　樱桃花被撕碎了。碎片化成蝴蝶从窗帘之间飞了出去。  
　　我感觉到眼中有液体溢出，滑落到了唇边。我尝到了咸咸的味道。  
　　“黛西。”有人叫我名字。  
　　我睁开了眼睛。  
　　马修抱着我。“没事的，乖女孩。”  
　　我慌忙站了起来，注意到裙子上的一朵百合花图案被染成了红色。我跑进了浴室，用手掌在水龙头下接了清水，泼在那里。我使劲地搓着那个痕迹，好像它消失的话这一切也可以没有发生过，但污痕却跟着水扩散开了，变成了淡粉色。  
　　我抬起了头，在镜子里看到马修双手叉在裤兜里，站在浴室门边盯着我，脸上带着凝重的表情。  
　　门铃声突兀地响起，他转头出去查看。他很快就跑回到我旁边。  
　　“黛西，快，你先到消防通道里躲一下。”  
　　“是谁？我为什么要躲起来？”我不服气地问道。  
　　“是我前妻。让她看到你的话会发生很多麻烦事的。拜托你了。”他恳求道。  
　　我没有反抗的能力，只能出了门，跑到走廊尽头，藏身到了消防通道里。  
　　通道里高悬的窗外是淅沥的雨声，雨滴一束束地挂在玻璃上，窗户框嵌在墙上看起来就像一幅艺术画。  
　　我好想回家。我好想就这么跑掉。但是我的手机还落在马修家里，我也不知道这里是哪里，身上也没有携带分文。  
　　“黛西，走了。”马修的声音从我身后传来。  
　　街上的霓虹灯印在地上的水潭里，显得有些油腻腻。但红色的光投射在我的裙子上，隐藏了那朵罪恶的花。  
　　  
　　我罪有应得。  
　　这是马修一直在给我灌输的想法。如果我不听他话，那么坏事发生的时候，我就是活该的。  
　　当我神智还稍为正常的时候，我还会对他的专治提出质疑。他每次都重复着一样的话：“你疯了。”  
　　之后的一年，我就这样被反复地折磨。我想逃，可是无处可去。我想过报警，可是我想不到理由。  
　　我被虐待了吗？但是我身上没有任何伤痕。他们会相信一个女高中生，还是一个小有名气的作家？  
　　  
　　在一次争吵中，我冲动地说出了“我不想活了。”  
　　那你就去死啊。他说。  
　　听到这句话，我反而感觉到了解脱。我异常冷静地走进了厨房，拿起了一把餐刀。  
　　  
　　————————————————

  
　　“所以，这就是这家伙的由来啦。”黛西故作轻松地说道。她掀起上衣，把肋骨下的那道疤痕展示给索尔看。  
　　索尔把她拉进了怀里，用力地抱着她，像是怕她消失似的。  
　　黛西被这熊一样地拥抱弄得措手不及，手里的纸杯洒出了点热茶，但两人都无暇去在意。  
　　“最后你是怎么成功离开他的？”  
　　“噢，在这之后我进了医院。一个护士注意了我们之间奇怪的关系，就主动向我提供了帮助。我瞒着他办理了出院，扔掉了电话卡，搬到了纽约。就是这么简单。我真不知道他是怎么能让我觉得无处可去的。”  
　　“谢谢你告诉我这些。”索尔说道：“我发誓，你再也不会无处可去了。”　


	22. Chapter 22

　　他们一起到宠物医院给Lizzy做了驱虫，还为它洗了澡。

　　索尔拎着一堆宠物用品进了家门，边上站着抱着小猫的黛西，他有一些迷幻：今天就出了个门，怎么回来以后猫都有了？

　　“怎么了？”黛西注意到他在发呆。

　　“没什么，只是想起了Thori。”索尔说道。

　　“Thori是什么？”黛西不太确定这个词代表的是人物还是东西或者是别的什么事件。

　　“是我小时候养的狗狗。我是在救助站领养的Thori，但是他没能活很久。”索尔说道。

　　“我很抱歉。”黛西说道，“以后Lizzy会陪你的。”

　　被点了名的小生物正在用爪子扒着她胸口的衣服，试图爬到她的肩膀上去，又被她揪了下来。索尔看着她，眼底有些说不出的情绪。

　　“……当然，还有我。”黛西又补充了一句。

　　在黛西对他诉说了她的过去以后，他对她的感情也犹如火山爆发一样。他的胸口发热，手心发痒。他恨不得为她做点什么事，来补偿她人生前二十年被欠下的疼爱。

　　“我说真的，你不考虑一下搬过来吗？”索尔又问了一次。

　　黛西摇了摇头，说道：“不行，这样太容易被发现了。你明白后果的。”

　　可是我依然想在太阳底下牵你的手。他在心里面说。

　　索尔沉默了，他脱去了被猫咪弄脏的外套，把衬衫的袖口卷起，从袋子里拿出了猫的爬架，又找来了工具箱，拿出一把螺丝刀，到客厅的角落里组装起了猫的玩具。

　　“……你生气了吗？”黛西有些紧张地问道。

　　“没有。”索尔弯下腰把零件固定在应该在的位置上，“好吧。我是有点生气，不过不是生你的气。”

　　“那你在生谁的气？难道是Lizzy？”黛西怀里的小生物的身体随着呼吸起伏，已经平静地睡着了。

　　“我气我自己。”他粗声说道，不小心踢到了旁边的工具箱，发出的响声在空旷的房子里显得格外刺耳。Lizzy一个哆嗦，惊醒了，从黛西怀里跳了出来。

　　黛西不太确定是不是应该追问下去。

　　好在一会儿之后他自己又开口了：“是不是我这样做和马修·莫兰没有什么实质上的区别？”

　　“你说什么？”黛西疑惑道。

　　“不让你光明正大地出现在我身边，要你做一个秘密情人。”索尔说道，他的脑子里满是挪威语混杂着法语的乱七八糟的思绪，可是用英语说出口就变成了干巴巴地陈述事实。

　　老师和学生在一起就是不对的。就算是索尔·奥丁森，也无法与整个社会的伦理道德规范对着干。

　　“你和他不一样。你是独一无二的。”她说。

　　“我会想到办法的。”索尔坚决地说道。

　　“这对我来说没有那么重要，重要的是能和你一起。”黛西轻描淡写地说道。

　　她没有索尔想象的那么在意这一点，这更加令他心疼了起来。一个从来没有见过阳光的人，自然不知道光的温暖，只会以为黑暗与阴冷才是世界的常态。

　　我一定不会令你再经历这些。索尔心想。

　　索尔眉头紧锁。他试图专注下来，把架子固定住，对齐缺口，好把螺丝放进去拧紧。

　　黛西盯着他的背影，觉得这一刻的索尔有一些孩子气，让她想抱抱他。

　　或者仗着索尔的宠爱，她可以做一些更出格的事。

　　在黛西的脑子开始认真思考之前，她身体的行动就已经开始了。

　　等一会我可能会后悔，但是我就是忍不住。她想。

　　她走到了索尔身后，一巴掌拍到了他撅着的臀部上，还顺势捏了一把。

　　那些臭小子猜得不错，手感确实挺好的。黛西暗暗评价道。

　　索尔吃惊地直起了腰，转过身来。

　　“你你你干什么……”他支支吾吾地说道，脸色涨得通红，手上还举着螺丝起子，像一个被调戏的小姑娘一样。

　　“确定了，这个屁股也是独一无二的。”黛西摸着下巴，装作严肃地思考状。

　　螺丝起子落到了地毯上，黛西被横抱了起来。索尔迈开长腿，跨过了矮桌，把她扔到了沙发上。

　　女孩笑嘻嘻地坐起来，手忙脚乱地想要爬走，被他捉住了小腿，轻而易举地拖回到了他身边。自己那点微小的力量与他相比根本不值一提，她只能被他摆弄着趴到了他的大腿上。

　　“怎么，才几天没教训你，你就开始跟我淘气了？”索尔说道。巴掌毫不留情地打在了她的右边屁股上，发出了一声清脆地惊人的响声。

　　Lizzy喵喵叫着逃离了客厅。如果她会说人话，说的应该是“我一只猫为什么要吃这种狗粮啊！”。

　　“救命，饶了我，我知道错了啦！”她咯咯笑着，一点也没有道歉的诚意，还挣扎着试图逃脱。

　　很快她就停止在索尔膝上乱动的这种点火行为了，因为她已经明显地感觉到他火热的部分已经被她乱来的行为唤醒，正隔着几层布料抵在了她的肋骨下方，她甚至能感受到那充满生命力的跳动。上一次在办公室被粗暴地占有的回忆让她不得不停止了动作，屏住了呼吸。索尔似乎对自己异于常人的天赋毫无自觉，稍微一个不小心就能叫她再体会一遍第一次的感觉。

　　他俯身下来，把她的长发拨到一边，在她耳边低喃道：“你今天就不要走了，我带你熟悉下这里的每个角落。”

　　熟悉每隔一个角落？！哪一种熟悉法？她心中警铃大作。

　　“不要！Lizzy还看着呢，她还未成年。”黛西已经开始胡说八道了。

　　然后她又被扛了起来。在索尔手中她有一种轻如枕头的错觉。

　　“我希望你能了解一下我的浴室。我想了很多种方式可以实践。”

　　她被放进了浴缸，温热的水从花洒中落在她身上。他也加入了进来。两个人身上还都穿着衣服。

　　浸湿的布料很快就被脱下，被扔到了一边去。

　　等浴室被弄得乱七八糟以后，暮色已经降临了。

　　但是索尔似乎没打算轻易放过她，她又被压在卧室的落地窗上弄了一次。他故意不告诉她这是单向的玻璃，让她以为她在整个街区的邻居面前羞耻地高x潮了。

　　后半夜，战火终于平息了下来。她感觉体内的水分已经哭干了。　

　　————————————————

　　索尔夜里醒来，发现身边空荡荡的，床垫上还残留着另一个人的体温。他的心一下子坠入了深渊。

　　他跳下了床，甚至顾不上穿上上衣就打开了房门。厨房的灯是亮着的，他想也不想就跑了过去，急切得就像一只飞蛾。

　　幸好。他松了一口气，看见他的女孩正背对着门，站着冰箱前，身上只穿着他的衬衫。索尔的白衬衫对她来说过于宽大了，下摆几乎可以遮盖住她裸着的膝盖。她的黑色长发披散着，落在白衬衫上，像一幅水墨画。

　　“黛西？”他声音有些沙哑。

　　女孩吓了一跳，差点把手中的杯子扔出去。

　　“你吓死我了。”索尔迅速地拉近了两人的距离，把她抱在了怀里。

　　“是你吓死我了，我不就偷喝个牛奶而已嘛。”黛西的脸被压在他赤x裸着的胸膛上，再一次被他抱得有些喘不过气来。

　　“喵喵喵？”脚下传来了小动物的叫声。索尔不情愿地放开了她，低头看到一团小黑猫正在蹭他的脚踝。

　　“Lizzy刚到新的环境，看来有些紧张呢。”黛西把杯子放好。

　　“也有可能是饿了。”他说。

　　“有可能。”她跑去把猫粮的袋子拿了过来，在盆里倒了一些。可是Lizzy只是闻了一下就转头离开了，没有去吃。

　　“你觉不觉得我们像是糟糕的新手父母，小孩一哭就觉得它是饿了。”黛西说道。

　　和黛西一起抚养一个小生命的这种想法让索尔感到非常地快乐。他看着黛西和跳到了桌上的猫玩耍，觉得只想一直拥有这一刻。

　　他过去从背后抱住了黛西，鼻子埋在她的秀发之间，贪婪地呼吸着她少女的馨香。“真希望能把我的眼睛借给你，这样你就能看到你有多美了。”

　　黛西被他突然的情话打动了。然而有一种迷之熟悉的感觉萦绕在她的脑海中。“你等等，这是不是歌词？”

　　索尔也愣住了，“咦，好像……”

　　“是Amigos con Derechos。”黛西兴奋地一拍手，“没想到你居然开始听我喜欢的低俗音乐了。”

　　“呃，它们实在是太洗脑了。”索尔难为情地挠挠后脑勺，“以至于跑进了我的潜意识里。”

　　“欢迎来到年轻人的世界。”黛西打了一个响指。

　　环在她腰间的那双有力的双臂又收紧了一些。

　　“黛西。”他念着她的名字。

　　“嗯，我在。”

　　“黛西。”

　　“有什么事吗？”

　　“黛西。”

　　“快说！！”

　　“我想到了一个主意。”

　　“我有预感一定不是什么好主意，不然你肯定就直接说出来了。”她说。

　　“可以嫁给我吗？”他说。

　　？！

　　“你刚刚是不是不小心跟我求婚了？”她挣脱怀抱，转过身看他。

　　“是的，黛西，是经过深思熟虑的。”

　　“这就是你想的主意？干脆把一切合法化？”黛西哭笑不得。

　　“对。规定只说教授不能与学生约会，但是没有说教授的夫人不能在班里上课。”

　　“你们欧洲人的脑回路真的很特别诶。”黛西若有所思。

　　“可能是我身体里的维京血统在作祟。”

　　“不过我喜欢。”

　　“这算答应了吗？”

　　“这个嘛……”黛西拉长了尾音，“这个求婚场景似乎和我幻想中的差得有些远。”

　　“对不起，这确实有些突然。我本可以安排得更好一些。”

　　“没有关系，安排好的不如冲动行事来得真情实感。”

　　“好。那么还有五个小时。”

　　“五个小时？”

　　“还有五个小时市政厅就开门了。除去路上花费的时间，我们还有四个小时。”

　　“你有什么打算吗？”她随口一问。

　　事后黛西有些后悔这么问了，她就该直接跑回卧室钻进被窝睡觉的。

　　太迟了，索尔已经过来解她身上的衬衫的扣子了。

　　　


	23. Chapter 23

　　“我知道你很着急，但是我还是得回家一趟。”黛西说道，她把衣服一件件地穿回身上，脸色有些苍白，一副没休息好的样子。

　　“我什么身份证件也没有带，登记处总不会收学生证吧？”

　　天亮以后，黛西拉开了窗帘，被刺眼的阳光一照，反而清醒了过来，开始认真反思起了半夜那突然的求婚。她是不是答应得太快了一些？

　　并不是说她不想嫁给索尔。但婚姻这种事，一纸法律文件之后牵扯了太多的东西。她总觉得是否应该再好好考虑一下？

　　————————————————

　　索尔开车载黛西回家取证件。

　　她坐在副驾驶，抖着右腿，反复地转过头去看认真开车的索尔，犹豫着是不是应该把她心中的忧虑告诉他。可是她又担心索尔误会她的意图，以为她反悔了。

　　天呐，我这已经在婚前焦虑了吗？黛西紧张地搓着双手。

　　也许是因为我这几天又忘记吃药了。

　　对了，吃药。她突然想起。

　　她深呼吸了几下，才说道：“我有件事需要和你坦白。”

　　“噢？”索尔有些走神，“很重要的事吗？”

　　“算不上特别重要吧。”只是黛西觉得两人都要结婚了，难道不该坦白一下病史吗？

　　“会影响到你的决定吗？”他问道。

　　“不……”黛西闭上了眼睛，一气呵成地说出那句话：“我有抑郁症我正在服药而且药要已经快吃完了我大概只能等死了。”

　　索尔居然笑了出来。

　　“喂，抑郁症可不好笑。”黛西嘟起嘴，假装生气道。

　　“对不起。但是你不会死的。”索尔说道：“这事情我已经知道了。我早就联系了我的家庭医生，他给我推荐了一个这方面的专家。我正不知道怎么跟你谈这事呢。”

　　这反而让黛西有些难为情了起来，她挠挠头，说道：“谢谢你。”

　　“你愿意的话等一会我就给他打电话预约时间。”他说，腾出一只手揉了揉她的脑袋。

　　“好。”黛西点点头。

　　车子停在了楼下。

　　“我马上下来。”黛西打开了车门下了车。忽然又回来说道：“也许没那么快，我想打扮一下。不如你去喝个咖啡？”

　　索尔表示知道了。他目送着黛西走进楼里，才转向了咖啡厅。

　　————————————————

　　黛西走在楼道里，总有些奇怪的气氛，好像是有人正盯着她一样。

　　这栋楼里的住户算得上多样，但据她所知，并没有什么危险的人物。她听到邻居家的狗正在隔着门吠叫，于是心烦意乱地掏出钥匙，准备开门。

　　她听到了走廊深处传来一阵平稳的脚步声，是皮鞋与地面接触的声音。好奇心让她忍不住回头看了一眼。

　　这一眼让她小小地吓了一跳。

　　她看到一个瘦高的人影从消防通道的门走了出来，正向她走来。

　　黛西一时不知道应该怎么办。是马上呼救还是赶紧打开门跑进家里。

　　然后她做了错误的选择。手中的钥匙因为紧张和害怕，一直捅不进锁眼。

　　“刘易斯小姐，别害怕，我没有恶意。”他叫出了她的名字。

　　对方的声音十分悦耳，语调中有一种不可置疑的高贵。她的紧张感稍稍地被抚平了一些。

　　黛西转过头，看到他从阴影中走了出来。

　　那位苍白瘦削的黑发青年穿着一身黑西装，随着他靠近，她闻到了一种很特别的清香。他个子几乎和索尔差不多高，居高临下地看着她。他的绿眼睛盯着她，其中带着一丝怜悯。

　　虽然黛西没有真的见过他，但对方身上这种令人不安的精英贵族气质，和另一个人身上的如出一辙，这让她很容易联想到了他的身份。

　　“你是洛基。”

　　“很高兴你认得我，这样就免去自我介绍了。”

　　洛基说话的语气明明是礼貌的，但是却带着一种压迫感，让黛西不知道该如何应对。

　　“我有什么可以帮您的吗？”

　　“我只是想和你谈一谈。”

　　“和我？”黛西重复道：“谈一谈？”

　　“是的，我自认为我的话中没有任何歧义了。”洛基说道。

　　黛西把钥匙放进了口袋，“那好吧，您请说。”

　　洛基观察了一下周围的环境，说道：“跟我走吧。”

　　————————————————

　　黛西跟着洛基，上了他停在一条街外的车。

　　“所以，我哥他要跟你结婚。”洛基说道。

　　黛西忽然觉得这个场面有很强的既视感。她说道：“啊，难道您现在要甩给我一张一千万面额的支票，叫我离开他吗？”

　　“呵，女大学生。”洛基轻蔑地哼了一声，“你不知道这其中牵扯了什么。”

　　“抱歉，我的确不知道。”黛西摊开了双臂，无奈地说道。

　　“索尔和我有过约定的。他这样冲动行事无异于是在打乱我的计划。”

　　“那您应该去和他谈才对。”

　　“我哥谈了恋爱以后，脑子也变得和女大学生没什么区别了。”洛基说道，“我宁愿来和真正的女大学生讲道理。”

　　黛西换了一个坐姿，表示自己有要认真听。“好吧，所以现在是什么情况？”

　　“我想你已经知道了他之前有过婚约的事了。”

　　“是的。我还挺惊讶现在还有这种人口买卖的事的。”黛西顿了一下，手指在空中比划着，“不是人口买卖，那个词怎么说来着？”然后她打了一个响指，“对，联姻。”

　　“随你怎么说吧。”洛基说道，“现在那些老头子给他安排了另一个结婚对象。”

　　“嗯。”黛西哼了一声，不知道要怎么回应。

　　面对这个新闻，她内心居然觉得很平静，仿佛洛基说的不是她男朋友。大概是这种事情离她实在是太遥远了，好像不可能发生在现实生活中一样。

　　“是福斯特家族的长女。”

　　福斯特这个姓很平常，但是黛西毫不怀疑洛基指的就是最有名的那家福斯特：地产起家，政商两界皆有涉猎。如果来自北欧的阿斯加德希望在美国站稳脚跟，和福斯特家联手确实是个不错的选择。

　　“我想你应该也认识她。”洛基又补充道。

　　“什么？”黛西惊讶道，很快就在脑中搜索到了人选：“简·福斯特教授？”

　　“是的。放着家里那么大的产业不管，跑去大学里当教授，在这点上倒是和我哥臭气相投。”洛基观察着黛西脸上的表情，好像嫌事不够大似的，又说道：“说不定他们会很有共同语言。”

　　黛西像一只瘪掉的气球一样，垂头丧气地说道：“所以呢？您想要我怎么做？”

　　“别和他结婚。”洛基说道：“至少不是现在。”

　　“至少不是现在？”黛西似乎在他话中听到了一丝转机。

　　“阿斯加德的那些老家伙还抱着僵死的旧大陆思想，如果什么都按着他们的想法来的话，阿斯加德集团在这个新世界是存活不下来的。”洛基说道。

　　“所以可以不听他们的话喽？”黛西问道。

　　“我还没有真正地掌握实权，但我有一整套的计划。”洛基解释道：“所以索尔和我约定好不要轻举妄动以免引起他们的注意。”

　　“但是……他还是冲动了。”黛西低下头，有些心虚地说道。

　　“我倒是想知道你给他下了什么药。”洛基冷冷地说：“因为你一个人，差点毁掉我的全盘计划。”

　　“我有点怀疑您夸大了。”面对如此严重的指控，黛西有些不解，“据我所知，他明明没有插手什么集团的事务。”

　　“原本是这样没错，可是连我也没想到会有这一出。”

　　“您指的是哪一出？”

　　“有一家报刊爆出了阿斯嘉团接下来的商业动向，现在整个商业界都在暗流涌动。”

　　“请允许我提个问，一家报刊真能有这么大的能耐？”黛西疑惑道，她对商业上的事一窍不通。

　　“之前集团内部清理人员，有被裁掉的员工把机密信息泄露给了报刊。本来我们已经摆平好了这件事，打点好了各家报刊杂志。但是最近有一家还是扛着压力把它报道了出来。”

　　“是哪一家？”黛西紧张不安地说道：“我都没听索尔提过这些事。”

　　“我相信他也很久没看报纸了。”洛基丢过来一叠报纸，“你可以自己看一看。”

　　黛西低头看了一眼报纸的版头，是《费城联合报》。她快速浏览了一下那篇报道，果不其然，她并搞不懂这些术语讲的都是什么。

　　她只能诚实地说道：“呃，说实话，我看不太懂。”

　　“你不需要看懂内容。”洛基说道，用手指点了一下作者栏，“这位记者名字想必你还是熟悉的。”

　　黛西的目光随着洛基的手指移了过去。

　　本报特约记者：马修·莫兰。

　　“我本来还在想哪来的名不见经传的小记者，敢和阿斯加德集团对着干。于是我做了一些调查，发现了一些很有趣的事，也许你会有兴趣听听……”

　　“这……”黛西想说点什么，但在此时任何言语都显得十分无力。

　　“……原来是我哥抢了这位小记者的小女朋友，人家要来报复我们整个集团来着。”洛基语气中满是讽刺。

　　黛西身体颤抖着，手把报纸都捏变形了。

　　突然有人猛烈地敲起了车窗，把整辆车敲得都几乎摇晃了起来。

　　索尔站在车窗外，脸上是焦急混杂着愤怒的神情。

　　洛基不紧不慢地降下了车窗。索尔的手从他那边的车窗伸进来，从里面打开了车门，揪住洛基的领子，把他拖了出来。

　　“我告诉你我要结婚的消息，不是为了让你来绑架她的！”

　　黛西见状，赶紧下了车，跑到他们这一边来。

　　“洛基没有绑架我，是我自己愿意过来的！”她喊道。

　　索尔很快意识到自己的行为有些过分了，于是松开了手，带着歉意拍了拍洛基的肩膀。

　　“对不起，弟弟。我实在是有些过于精神紧张了。”

　　洛基优雅地站稳，淡然地整理了一下被扯皱的衣服，说道：“我才是需要精神紧张的那个人呢。”

　　“你们俩还是好好谈谈吧。”黛西说道。

　　洛基弯腰捡起了掉在地上的那份被弄皱的报纸，塞到了索尔怀里。

　　“正好，仔细看看你做了什么好事。”

　　索尔只用了不到一分钟就看完了那一篇长篇累牍的报道。

　　“真是个卑鄙小人。”

　　“是的。”洛基说道：“为什么你非得要惹上这种人？”

　　索尔把报纸揉成了一团。

　　“是他惹上了我。他想要战争，那我就给他战争。”


	24. Chapter 24

　　战争？

　　几个月过去，黛西依然没弄明白这意味着什么。

　　大概是有一些大事要发生了。但那个遥远的世界里的风起云涌，丝毫不会让一个女大学生的生活有任何变化。

　　对她影响最大的，就是索尔回到阿斯加德集团的这个决定了。

　　

　　我必须做正确的事，他们现在需要我。索尔说道。

　　索尔·奥丁森一直以来收敛着自己的锋芒，展现出的是温柔自持的那一面。在人群之间，他永远是照顾者与倾听者。

　　黛西是有幸见过他真实本性的人之一。通过他们之间那最原始的情感交流，她足以窥见在索尔那克制的外表之下，隐藏着怎样的野性本质：他是天生的统治者，狼群中的阿尔法。

　　这样的人不会允许自己珍视的东西有受到威胁的可能性。

　　

　　索尔煞有介事地与她告了别，像是真的要去上战场一样。

　　“我一定会把这些事处理好的，等我回来。”他轻轻地拉起她的手，吻了她的手背，“我会给你你所值得的一切。”

　　我值得什么？黛西问自己。我真的需要他想给我的那些东西吗？

　　

　　对黛西来说，能每一天能见到索尔就已经足够幸福了，她甚至怀念起了以前在学校里偷偷摸摸地见面的日子。

　　无论他们之间是节制地隔着一个咖啡店柜台的距离，还是在床上紧密相拥，总好过如今音讯全无。

　　现在他的一举一动都被各方关注着，还有几位助手全天候地跟着他，他没办法联系你。洛基说。

　　—————————————————

　　刚开始的时候黛西还会掐着索尔不在的时间，偷偷溜进他家看Lizzy。

　　海姆达尔已经不会把她阻拦在外了，她可以随时过来，打开门上的指纹锁，大咧咧地进到他的公寓里去。

　　经过精心照顾的Lizzy体型圆润了起来，毛发也变得油光水滑。她喜欢蜷成一团趴在客厅的地毯上，当光线不佳的时候，她看起来就像地上一个黑黑的洞窟。

　　黛西不敢让这种秘密潜入留下太多痕迹，因为她发现了偶尔他的助手也会过来取文件、打扫卫生或者喂养Lizzy。

　　但她依然会忍不住在他整洁的床上打个滚，呼吸他留下的味道，然后再迅速地爬起来，把床单扯平整。

　　

　　那一天她差点被逮个正着。

　　她坐在卧室地毯上拿着玩具与Lizzy玩耍，突然听见了大门上的指纹锁解锁的微弱的提示音。

　　那一瞬间，她看了一眼打开着的阳台门，当机立断地躲到了阳台外面。

　　阳台上的风有些大。

　　她下意识地回头看了一眼房间，这一刻才发现阳台的玻璃是单向的，从外面看就是一面镜子。

　　

　　她想起了那天被索尔按在了这面落地窗上，他从后面狠狠地要她。从她的视角甚至能清楚地看到楼下过往的行人手中提着的购物袋，她又羞耻又紧张，求他不要这样做。他反而加快了节奏，搂住了她的腰，俯身咬住她的耳垂，用令她腿软的声音说道：“在邻居们面前为我高潮吧，小家伙。”

　　然后她就控制不住地按他说的做了。之后她好多天不敢来到这片街区。

　　

　　黛西用力地摇摇头，似乎是想把脑中的画面甩出去似的。她蹲在这面玻璃窗前，眼前只能看到自己的脸。

　　客厅传来了说话声。

　　隔着一个房间，她依然能在模糊不清的交谈中准确地辨认出索尔的声音。这个声音曾无数次在她耳边倾吐爱意，如今却听上去那么遥远，不带任何情感。

　　阵阵秋风刮过这个阳台，渐渐地带走了她的体温。

　　好冷。她发抖着抱住了膝盖，产生了一些孩子般的心念，想跑出去让索尔抱一抱她。

　　与他交谈的那个陌生的年轻男子的声音阻止了她采取行动。黛西还是明白的，事情变成这样都是她的错，她不能够再去给他添不必要的麻烦了。

　　终于，她听见了门关上的声音。她又谨慎地等待了一会，确认他们的确已经走远，才缓慢地挪动发麻的双腿，回到了房间里。

　　我不能再来了。黛西想。

　　————————————————

　　之后的一段时间内，黛西依然没有放弃主动了解关于索尔的消息。

　　至少能从新闻媒体上了解。以前她从来不曾对财经商务板块产生兴趣，现在却时常在上面寻找他的身影，也不放过任何侧面提到他的新闻，就像一位追星的女孩一样。

　　阿斯加德集团的合法继承人，奥丁的长子，终于高调回归商界。疑将与福斯特集团联手，阿斯加德即将有大动作？

　　简单地概括一下这几个月商业版的新闻，大概就是以上的样子。

　　偶尔黛西也能在八卦版的一角搜寻到他：阿斯加德与福斯特集团两家继承人疑似约会中？

　　有关索尔的新闻夹杂在各种政治新策与重大事件报道之间，让她觉得索尔越来越不可触及。

　　她决定不再看新闻了。

　　————————————————

　　生活平淡无奇的女大学生黛西还要打起精神，努力地学习与工作。

　　

　　索尔·奥丁森教授的法语文学课已经结课了。

　　黛西去恶补了法语，可是直到最后，她还是没能达到他的要求，做到用法语写出一篇精彩的论文。

　　按照要求，她把写得有些勉强的法语论文传上了与奥丁森教授的共享文件夹。

　　那天她在他写的满满的批注之间，找到了一小行字：我真的很想你。

　　用英语写成，和论文内容毫无关系，但是已经有些时日了。

　　她快速敲按键盘，删去了那行字，写下了几百字的话语。她以为也许索尔会特意打开属于他们文件夹看一眼。

　　但是那个文件再也没被人打开过了。最后编辑日期一直停留在了黛西写完的日子。  
　　  
　　————————————————

　　在咖啡店里与卡洛琳一起工作算得上是生活里为数不多的愉快的事。

　　卡洛琳是如此有教养的一位甜心女孩，让黛西想起了她那位童年玩伴。她能让每个来咖啡店的客人都露出微笑，黛西想她一定是有什么魔力。

　　后来卡洛琳主动跟黛西透露了秘诀：叫每个人“甜心”和“蜜糖”。

　　卡洛琳说，没有人会对这样叫他们的人摆出坏脸色。

　　表达感情对于黛西来说是困难而羞耻的，直到索尔离开之前，她都没能对他说的任何一句“我爱你”回一句“我也爱你”。

　　原本她以为自己这辈子都无法说出这句话。但在卡洛琳的影响下，黛西也开始学会对每个顾客用亲昵的称呼：“mon cheri”“ma cherie”(亲爱的)。

　　这是她最熟练的法语单词了。法语让原本有些难以说出口的话变得容易了起来。大概是人在使用外语表达感情的时候，体会到的感情总没有母语来得那么剧烈。又或者是法语本身就是为此而生的语言。

　　黛西开始体会到了表达出感情的好处。来买咖啡的人会因为她一个亲昵的打招呼，就驱散了脸上的阴霾，露出笑容。这也让她逐渐变得开朗了起来。

　　但随之而来的是懊悔。如果她能够早点学会跨过这一道坎，告诉索尔他对她有多重要，也许他就不会离开她，去卷入那她看不见的战争之中了吧？

　　————————————————

　　黛西没有想到的是，大忙人索尔还会来光顾这一家咖啡店。

　　“一杯咖啡和一个巧克力玛芬？好的，请稍等。”

　　卡洛琳转身去做咖啡，黛西则是弯下腰，用长夹从保鲜柜里取出了巧克力马芬，装进了纸袋里。

　　“还要点什么别的吗，mon cheri？”她问着，抬起了头。

　　有那么一瞬间，黛西怀疑自己是血糖过低开始迷糊了。她似乎看到了索尔站在那位顾客的身后的队伍里。

　　“不用啦，就这些。”那位顾客付了钱，取走了他的早餐，离开了柜台。

　　好了，这下真的是索尔面对着她了。

　　这种感觉有些不真实，因为在几个月的时间里，黛西几乎都是在屏幕上看到他的。她不得不承认他十分上镜，这张脸混进影视版块都没有任何问题。

　　索尔几乎没有变化，依然穿着品味卓越的西装，头发打理得十分漂亮。几个月前因为剪得很短而呈现出的暗金色的头发又因为长长恢复了耀眼的金色。

　　他脸上带着一如既往的阳光的笑容。黛西明知道他会对着任何人这样笑，但是她的心还是漏跳了一拍。

　　“早上好。”黛西勉强扯出一个尴尬的笑，手紧张地不知道放在哪里，最后还是撑在了柜台上，“想吃点什么？”

　　“为什么你不叫我‘mon cheri’？”他保持着微笑，语气听起来就像用来活跃气氛的玩笑一样，但是黛西看到他的蓝眼睛暗了暗。

　　该怎么办？黛西不知道是不是应该抓住这一刻的机会，告诉索尔她几乎快承受不住的思念之苦。关于八卦小报上报道的内容，她也有一肚子的疑问。

　　若是让他离开了这个咖啡店，下一次见到他就不知是何时了。

　　“嗨？”索尔看着在自己面前就发起呆来的女孩，伸出手在她眼前晃了晃，“不叫也没关系的，不要这么紧张嘛。”

　　黛西下定了决心：“我……”

　　“奥丁森先生！”她还没有想好的话就这么被打断了。

　　一个穿着制服的青年从门口冲进来，一路跑到了索尔的身边，喘着气说道：“很抱歉迟了五分钟。”

　　“没关系的，我不是那种一分钟也不通融的老板。”他说道，“吃早餐吗？我请客。”

　　黛西已经对索尔的喜好了如指掌。他喜欢哥伦比亚咖啡豆，奶与咖啡的比例要是2:1，绝对不要任何糖。

　　咖啡打好了。她考虑了一下，取出了巧克力粉，在奶泡上洒出了一个心的形状，然后才拿盖子盖了上去。

　　她这样做完之后，觉得自己像小学生表白一样有些可笑，又非常希望他能看到。她知道索尔从不加糖，但还是抓了两个糖包，放在了咖啡盖子上。

　　黛西把他们点的东西端到了桌边，就退回到柜台后面，悄悄地观察索尔，希望他能突然想加糖，然后打开咖啡的盖子，发现她留下的小讯号。

　　然而没有。索尔与员工谈着工作上的事情，随手把糖包放到了一边去，也没有打开盖子。

　　早晨的咖啡店十分忙碌，黛西没有办法站在那里等待着他投来一个目光。二人很快地用完了早餐，站起身要走了。她只能用一个服务生的语气，与他们告了别。

　　她来打扫这一张桌子，果然发现咖啡杯的盖子没有被打开过。但是有些不寻常的是，那两包糖包不见了。

　　　


	25. Chapter 25

　　纽约下了一场急雨，空气的温度又猛地下降了几度。

　　黛西在咖啡店里，做着关店之前的扫除。卷帘门被拉下来了一半，好让顾客知道已经要打烊了。她握着拖把杆，耳里塞着耳机，自娱自乐地配合着音乐的节奏挥动手上的清洁工具。

　　突然之间，从半关着的门下透进来的室外光线暗了一下，有一人影弯着腰，从铁门的下方钻了进来，吓了黛西一跳。

　　咖啡店里只有她一个人在，如果闯进了什么心怀不轨之人，她可丝毫没有胜算。

　　她忐忑地拔掉了耳机，抬起头来看了一眼。

　　来者是一位年轻男人。只见他迅速地站直，拍掉了落在了深棕色皮夹克上的雨滴，脖子与外套之间露出了一截花衬衫的领子。

　　虽然被雨淋得有些狼狈，但他举手投足之间有一种潇洒的气质。

　　当这样的人出现在屋里的时候，总是可以轻易地夺走人们的注意力。

　　黛西不自觉地多看了他几眼。

　　虽然留着精心修剪的胡子，但他的脸庞显得十分年轻漂亮。他有一头柔软卷曲的金发，被雨水打湿了一些，其中有一缕挣脱了发蜡，掉了下来贴在了线条完美的脸颊上。他的个子没有像奥丁森家儿子那样过分地高大，但依然算得上身姿挺拔。

　　看来是来避雨的普通客人。黛西在脑子里删除了关于潜在犯罪的想法。

　　“您好。我们的食物已经不剩什么了，但如果您只想喝个咖啡，我倒是可以为您做。”黛西说道。

　　他迈着轻快的步伐，径直走到了她面前。

　　“您是Lady Darcy吗？”他有些孩子气的眼睛看着黛西，开口问道。

　　这朝气满满声音和富有戏剧感的声调让黛西想起了某些迪士尼电影里的王子。

　　“我是黛西，但不是什么lady。”黛西将拖把杵在了地上，歪着头回答。

　　“在下范达尔，奉索尔王子之命前来，愿为您效劳。”他一本正经地说道，右脚往后挪了一小步，左臂放在胸前，弯腰向她行了一个礼。

　　黛西瞪大了眼睛，心想卧槽这是怎么回事？

　　愣了几秒以后，她决定配合一下对方，僵硬地给他回了一个屈膝礼。

　　“让我猜猜，您是位喜剧演员，被索尔雇来逗我的？”她问道。

　　他露出了一个令人目眩的微笑，向她伸出了一只手。

　　“不跟你开玩笑了。我是索尔的家庭医生，也是他的朋友。”

　　是索尔的朋友啊，看起来确实很合理。

　　黛西想也该习惯了，每当出现这样一个耀眼得不真实的人物与她搭话，那么十有八九是和索尔有关系。

　　“你好。”她大方地握了一下他的手，惊觉到那十分冰凉的触感，她这才注意到他的双唇没有什么血色，肩膀微微抖动着。

　　“外面很冷吧？请随便找个地方坐，我给你弄杯热茶。”她说。

　　“那多谢了。”范达尔没有坐下，而是跟着她走到了柜台边上。

　　“你喜欢哪一种茶？”她指了柜子上陈列的茶罐子。

　　“我不太懂茶诶……”他认真地看了看，然后点了一下紫色包装的那一罐，“就这个吧，紫色绝对不会让人失望的。”

　　“伯爵茶。”黛西拿起了那个茶罐，说道，“你果然是索尔的朋友。”

　　“那当然了。”他的语气听起来似乎很骄傲和索尔选择一样的茶。

　　“他还好吗？”黛西转过身去打开咖啡机，似乎漫不经心地问了一句。

　　“他很好，至少身体方面是挺好的。”范达尔想了想，又补充道，“……如果他有遵循我的建议的话。虽然我不觉得他真的有按时吃饭。”

　　“嗯。”黛西用鼻腔发出了一个声音，“他应该是很忙。”

　　范达尔只能看到女孩的侧脸，头顶的灯在她眼睛下方投下了柔和忧郁的阴影。

　　“但是他一直都有念着你。”他说。

　　“有吗？那真好。”她声音平淡如水，听不出有高兴的成分。

　　范达尔手插在口袋里，靠在柜台上，上身稍微向她的方向倾斜过去。

　　“我就不再绕弯子了。是索尔让我来的，他嘱咐我照顾一下你。”他说。

　　“照顾一下我？”

　　黛西有点不明白，难道索尔把她当成宠物了吗？没时间回家的时候就派助手去喂养一下？她耸肩，不太赞成地说道：“如您所见，我已经成年了，而且有工作呢。”

　　“无意冒犯，我完全相信你有独立自理的能力。”范达尔说道，“他和我说了你的情况，我觉得你需要一个更好的健康方面的顾问。”

　　“噢，你说得有道理。”黛西应道。

　　那天索尔说要帮她预约另一个心理医生，没想到他还记得。

　　她深刻地明白她的病有多么恼人。虽然她已经竭尽全力地正常生活，但还是经常因为一些微小的事情或者暗示而一蹶不振。但是她不想放弃，不想放任自己坠入深渊。

　　认识了索尔以后，她产生了一种前所未有的渴望，希望所有的事都能够按好的方向发展，然后能成为一个更好的人。

　　只是她该怎么做呢？

　　黛西把冒着热气的热茶递到了他手中，又顺手给他拿了一个糖包。

　　他撕开了纸包装，把糖倒进了杯子里，用小勺子把沉入杯底的白色晶体搅开。

　　他的另一手捏着空的包装袋，翻到背面看了一眼，念出了上面写的字：“‘ _you are lovely with your smile so warm_ ’。①”

　　读完之后，他笑了一下，说道：“谢啦。”

　　“什么？”黛西疑惑道。

　　“这上面写的。”范达尔手指夹着空糖包晃了一下，说道。

　　咖啡店用的糖包每个包装袋背面都随机写了一句歌词，一开始黛西也觉得甚是有趣，没事的时候就看看上面写的东西。不需要很久她就把所有的版本都看完了，自然也忘记了有这事了。

　　“这个拿去表白还挺合适的哦？”黛西说道。

　　“噢，我明白了！”范达尔一拍脑袋，说道。

　　“明白了什么？”黛西问道。

　　“我那天在索尔家喝咖啡，用掉了一个和这个一模一样的糖包，结果差点被他骂死。我当时还觉得委屈，只是一包糖而已啊？”他说道，“现在我搞懂了，那是一定是他来这里的时候你给他的。索尔也是够幼稚的，还把它当宝贝似的存起来了。”

　　黛西想起了那天她硬塞给索尔的两包糖，他喝咖啡明明从不加糖，但是最后糖包却不见了。一定是他误会她在用糖包在跟他传达什么信息了。

　　黛西噗嗤一声笑了出来。

　　“哈哈，其实我根本不知道那上面写了什么。”

　　“噢，我倒是记得。”范达尔摸着他的胡子思考了一下，“ _I know i needed you//But i never showed//But i wanna stay with you//Until we are grey and old_ 。②”

　　“他怎么会认为这是我特意选的，一点也没有我这个文学系之耻的风范。”她在那堆糖包里翻找了一下，挑出来其中一个，说道：“如果我是有意的话，一定会给他这个。”

　　范达尔接过来看了一眼。

　　 _Si tu me llamas//Nos vamos pa tu casa//Nos quedamos en la cama//Sin pijama_ 。③

　　“我的老天爷。为什么他们选取的英文歌词和西班牙语歌词不是一个尺度的？”范达尔把糖包放回了筐子里。

　　“等一下，这个我要存起来，等他下次来的时候给他。”黛西淡定地说道，把那个写着令人面红耳赤的歌词的糖包捡起来，放进了制服口袋里。

　　喝过热茶的范达尔脸色逐渐红润了起来。

　　他双手捧着茶杯，说道：“你什么时候有时间？”

　　“我不确定。”黛西考虑了一下，说道，“学校里还有些事，而且我得和我的同伴商量一下。”

　　范达尔拉开了外套的拉链，露出了一件品味在时尚与伤害人眼睛之间摇摆不定的花衬衫。他的手伸入了外套内里的口袋，拿出了一张小卡片。

　　“这是我的名片，上面有我的电话，你可以随时联系我。”

　　“谢谢啦。”黛西把名片收好。

　　“还有搬家的事也交给我了！”他拍拍胸口。

　　“搬家？！”

　　“啊，我刚刚没说吗？”范达尔懊恼地说道：“抱歉，我老是这样，总是想完就以为做完了。”

　　“显然刚才你根本没有提到这事。”黛西追问道：“谁要搬家？”

　　“是这样，索尔说你现在住的地方太吵闹了，对你的病情很不好。这一点我也同意。所以他给你找了一个清静的地方。”

　　黛西不悦地说道：“我不要。”

　　“为什么不要？”范达尔问道。

　　“这样像圈养小松鼠似的。或者换句话说，包养女大学生。”黛西皱了皱眉，说道。

　　范达尔笑了。“这一点索尔倒是考虑到了，相信我，他是完全尊重你的，他不会做出任何让你觉得被贬低的事。请允许我跟你说一下详情好吗？”

　　“对不起，我应该听你说完的。”黛西有些羞愧地说道。

　　“索尔不是直接租了个房子要你搬进去。他有一位朋友长期不在纽约，他的房子需要人照看。索尔跟他谈过了，你去住的话只需要付给他水电费就行，一定比你现在住的地方实惠多了。”

　　黛西想了一下即将到来的期末考试，又想了一下生活习惯完全不一样的舍友。

　　“听起来很不错。”

　　“好的，那么我就任务达成啦。”范达尔的食指与中止并在一起，举到额头前，向她致了一下意，同时眨了一下眼。“谢谢你的茶。”

　　“不客气。”她说道。

　　黛西看着范达尔身姿潇洒地弯下腰，又从铁门下钻了出去。

  
　　几乎是与此同时，一双纤细的手把卷帘门往上抬起了一些，一个高挑的金发女孩走了进来。

　　“我回来啦。”卡洛琳说道，脸上泛起了激动的红晕，“你看到刚刚走出去的那个帅哥了吗？”

　　“当然了。”黛西微笑着说道。

　　“为什么我在的时候就没有来过这么好看的男人！？”卡洛琳跺脚抱怨道。

　　“他留下了电话号码，如果你有兴趣的话……”黛西像猫一样眯起了眼睛。

　　“诶？！你可真行啊。”卡洛琳迅速地跑到了黛西旁边。

　　“其实他是索尔的朋友，说是索尔要他帮忙照顾下我。”黛西把刚刚范达尔的话重复了一下。

　　卡洛琳一副若有所思的样子。

　　“虽然我不了解索尔·奥丁森，但我想他一定是个很有自信的人。不然怎么会有人敢把女朋友交给这样的人照顾啊？”

* * *

 

①Frank Sinatra的The Way You Look Tonight  
（你是如此可爱，笑容如此温暖。）  
②James Arthur的Say You Won't Let Go  
（我如此需要你，但却不会表达。我想和你在一起，直到双鬓斑白。）  
③Becky G和Natti Natasha的Sin Pijama  
（如果你给我打电话，我们就去你家。我们待在床上，什么也不穿。）


	26. Chapter 26

　　到了考试周，图书馆就不闭馆了，自习室全天24小时开放。

　　现在已经接近午夜，这里仍然座无虚席。有些人踏着晨光而来，把自己当成绿植一样种进自习室的坑位，连挪都舍不得挪，仿佛怕屁股一离开座椅，这个座位就会被其他人占去了。

　　这样一天下来，大部分人都已经疲惫不堪，哪有人能够进行连续十几个小时的工作？但他们依然低着头颅，几乎把脸埋在书本或者电脑屏幕里，然后用眼角的余光偷瞄一下同僚们是否有要离开的趋势，生怕自己比别人早露出要打道回府的迹象。

　　夜愈发地凉了，窗户缝隙之间总有冷风漏进来。

　　黛西缩了一下脖子，想赶走钻进领子的冷空气。她鼻子动了一下，打了个喷嚏，然后赶紧小声地说了一句“不好意思”。

　　她自己也不知道这句抱歉是说给谁听的，似乎并没有引起任何人的注意。

　　她把外套的袖子拉到手掌，有点后悔起出门前没把围巾放进书包。

　　那条棕色格子图案羊绒围巾是她拥有的唯一一条围巾，是妈妈给她的十六岁生日礼物。以现在的眼光来看似乎已经与时尚品味相差甚远，但她依然每年冬天都戴着，已经有一点起球了。她在等车的时候就会用手去揪掉那上面的小毛球。

　　黛西伸手到脑后，把原本扎成马尾辫的头发放了下来，将秀发分成了两股搭到胸前，企图以这种方式阻止体温流走。

　　开始陆陆续续地有人收拾东西准备离开了。

　　黛西注意到笔记本的电量已经掉到了百分之五，但又不想去打扰坐在插座旁边的学生，于是她站了起来，准备把东西扫进背包里，然后走回家。

　　她在这方面并不是争强好胜的人，她也没有想坚持到最后一人走掉，或者干脆通宵来获得一种奇异的心理的满足。

　　“黛西！”身后有个故意压低音量的声音呼唤着她的名字。

　　黛西闻声回过头去，看到是同班同学爱玛。她正坐在黛西身后的那张桌子边。

　　“嗨！”黛西走到了她身边去。

　　“我只是想问问你报了哪个实习项目。”爱玛漂亮的小脸上有些忧虑的神情，“我本来已经有了计划，但谁知奥丁森教授的项目突然临时取消了，我只好随便选了另一个。”

　　黛西觉得脑中塞满了棉花，变得轻飘飘起来了。

　　“实习？那不是下学期的事了吗？”

　　爱玛惊讶道：“可是从上个月开始就已经开始报名了啊？这周就要截止了。唉，你能不能偶尔看一下学校通知啊？”

　　“诶？！”她的头开始痛了起来，像是有人正拿着锥子凿她的脑壳一样。她又控制不住地打了两个喷嚏。

　　“bless you。”旁边看书的不知名同学突然抬头对她说道。

　　“谢谢你。”黛西说道。她从书包里摸出了纸巾，用力地擦了擦鼻子。

　　“可怜的小黛西，是感冒了吗？”爱玛手搭上了她的肩，关切地问道。

　　“我没事，大概是有只邪恶的小精灵路过罢了，谢谢你。”黛西吸了吸鼻子，说道。“你能跟我说一下怎么报名吗？”

　　“可以网上报名。”爱玛看了一眼黛西还没有收起来的电脑，说道：“我帮你吧，最好是尽快弄好，我担心已经没有什么项目剩下了。”

　　“噢，真的太感谢你了。”她真心实意地道谢。如果不是今天遇到了爱玛，她可能就要稀里糊涂地错过学分了。

　　爱玛坐到了黛西的位置上，熟练地打开了学校的网页，找到了报名入口。黛西在她身后看着她操作，只见那个页面打开，上面一片灰色，一瞬间黛西的心凉了半截。

　　“还好还好，还剩下最后一个项目没有报满。”爱玛说道。

　　黛西松了一口气。“太好了，我就报这个了。”

　　“你不看一下详情吗？”

　　“电脑快没电了，还是报完有剩电量再看吧。”黛西说道。她怕这犹豫的一瞬间连这个项目也抢不到了。

　　爱玛在键盘上敲起了字，没过几分钟，她就轻轻一拍桌子，“搞定啦。”

　　“谢谢你，下次你到咖啡店的话我请你吃东西。”黛西说道。

　　“不用客气，现在你想看看项目详情吗？”爱玛微笑着说道，起身把座位还回给了黛西。

　　“好啊。”她坐下来，把眼睛凑到屏幕前。

　　是语言学的项目啊。

　　黛西有些失望。她是文学专业的，对语言学的了解只能说是浅薄。从兴趣来说她自然也更喜欢与文学有关的项目。

　　但她只能怪自己，迟到的人是没有资格挑三拣四的。

　　项目简介她也一时看不太明白，所以只是简单快速地浏览了一眼。

　　如果导师是个好说话的人，那么实习可能就不会那么艰难了。她把页面往上滑，看了一眼导师栏的名字。

　　“哦，天，不要啊。”黛西差点没控制住自己的音量，她赶紧用手捂住嘴。

　　“怎么了？”爱玛凑过来看了一样，说道：“啊，是福斯特教授的项目啊”

　　简·福斯特，系里最年轻的教授，福斯特集团的千金小姐。对黛西来说更重要的是她的另一个身份：阿斯加德给索尔·奥丁森安排的未婚妻。

　　爱玛接着说道：“没关系啦，福斯特教授看起来是挺高冷的，但听语言学的同学说是个很好的人呢。”

　　可是再好的人也不可能对结婚对象的小情人好啊。

　　黛西苦着脸，也没办法和爱玛解释她为什么不高兴。

　　“希望吧。”黛西干巴巴地说。

　　“快点回去休息吧，可别真的生病喽。”爱玛拍拍她的肩膀，说道。  
　　—————————————————

　　黛西走在街头。冷风如刀一般，刺入她露出的每一寸皮肤。

　　她一路走一路打着喷嚏，一边还不断地擤着鼻子，觉得大概在哪一刻她可能把脑子喷出来丢在路边了，不然怎么会如此头晕眼花。

　　前面有一家还在营业的便利店。它绿色的招牌在夜里看起来就像发光的绿洲一样。

　　为了能有命走到家，黛西果断地决定进去买点热的东西。

　　“晚上好。”黛西踏进了自动门，和店员打了招呼。

　　便利店内的空间并不小，但是被摆放复杂的货架活生生地隔成了一个大迷宫。要不是黛西现在正不舒服，她说不定还挺有兴致在其中探索一下。

　　“晚上好。”店员心不在焉地回道，一直看向店内的一个方向。

　　那一边是一排靠墙的冰箱，里面整整齐齐地摆放着不同的饮料。要走到那一边去，就得穿越整个迷宫才行。

　　黛西望过去，瞬间明白了店员为什么表情那么奇怪。

　　有个穿着深酒红色立领大衣的男人站在冰箱前。他高出了货架一大截，让身边的东西看起来都像是小人国的物件一样。

　　就算隔着一整间杂货，黛西还是能轻易地认出他来。他那耀眼的金发，挺拔健壮的身影，完美的侧脸，她在梦里已经回味了无数次了。

　　黛西几乎是条件反射般地迈开腿向他跑去，甚至忘了开口叫他一声。她边跑边计算着如何绕过那些乱七八糟的货架，想着如何用最快的速度跑到他面前，然后她要跳进他的怀中，抱住他的脖子，像一只很久没见到主人的小动物一样疯狂地趴在他胸前撒娇。

　　绕过了阻隔在他们之间的最后一个拐角，黛西猛然收住了脚步。

　　有个棕发女人在他的身边。她弯着腰看着冰箱里的东西，手指放在下巴上，像是在思考。她从冰箱里拿出了一罐饮料，然后站直了身子。

　　她回过头去与他说话。

　　明明离得这么近，黛西却听不清他们在说什么。但黛西依然能看清棕发女人那美丽坚毅的面庞，她优雅迷人的穿着打扮，尤其是她脖子上围着的那条黛西只敢在商场橱窗偷偷看一眼的牌子的围巾。

　　他们站在一起真是令人赏心悦目啊。

　　黛西的视线模糊了起来，打了一个惊天响的喷嚏。

　　这个声响引起了那两人的注意。

　　黛西好不容易从这个喷嚏从恢复过来，发现两个人都在盯着她看。她只能硬着头皮打招呼。

　　“福斯特教授、奥丁森教授，你们好啊。”她挤出一个笑容，手掌在面前疯狂地挥动着。

　　天呐我现在看起来一定像个傻子。黛西想道。

　　“你好。”简·福斯特对她露出了一个堪称完美的笑容。

　　索尔点了下头，没有说话。他站在后面，黛西看不清他的眼睛。

　　一般情况下，在街上偶遇老师，这种程度的打招呼应该就足够了。接下来黛西应该拿好自己的东西，礼貌地祝他们晚安，然后走出便利店才对。

　　但是她做不到。她想这个男人已经想疯了，只要能和他在同一个屋子里多待一秒，她做什么都愿意。

　　黛西鼓起了勇气，走上前去。

　　“福斯特教授，我报名了您的实习项目。”黛西开口说道。她的手握紧又放开，希望用这种方式转移注意力。

　　“是吗？我很高兴能和你一起工作。”简微笑着说道，“如果你有什么问题都可以大胆地问我。”

　　“我可能有很大的问题。”黛西低下了头，忐忑不安地说道：“我跟您坦白，我对语言学几乎一窍不通。”

　　让黛西意外的是，简看起来一点也没有被冒犯到。“没有关系的。你报了这个项目，说明对语言学还是有好奇心的吧？这就足够了。你给我发个邮件吧，我们约个时间谈。”

　　“啊，谢谢教授。”

　　黛西又尽力显得十分自然地扫了一眼索尔，他面上的表情依然令黛西看不透。

　　无论如何她也得离开了。

　　“那再见了，福斯特教授，我们改日再聊。”她顿了一下，“晚安，奥丁森教授。”

　　“晚安。”

　　终于听到索尔开口了。黛西颤抖了一下，转过身，尽量不要幻想着他的视线正盯在她的背后。她想保持着镇静向柜台走去，但是在路上又连续打了好几个喷嚏。

　　结果她什么也没有买，慌慌张张地冲出了门。

　　街上还是好冷啊。

　　黛西看到了门上的玻璃映出的自己的影子。顶着一头被风吹得乱糟糟的头发，脸色惨白如店里的白炽灯，眼下铺着两个黑眼圈，鼻子通红，身上穿着平价店的打折促销的衣服，洗得有些褪色变形了。有一种当街坐下就可以变成流浪汉的感觉。


	27. Chapter 27

　　这是一栋典型的纽约老公寓楼，但在精心的维护之下看上去一点也不陈旧。走廊铺着富有艺术感的拼接地板砖，在楼梯口对面摆着一个古董橱柜，上面放着一个银色小碟，用来盛放住户的信件。宽敞的走廊两边一共有五户人家，每一家木门上都镶嵌着不同图案的彩色玻璃。

　　索尔迈着稳重的步伐，走向走廊尽头的那户，期间又打了一次电话。

　　依然没有接听。

　　他在门口停了下来，庆幸自己带了那副备用钥匙。在这样的深夜里，无论是按门铃还是敲门都不是很好的选择。

　　钥匙旋转，大门被打开，发出了一个难以避免的噪音，在安静的夜里显得有些刺耳。

　　屋内没有开灯，但客厅的窗帘没有拉上，凭着从街上照进来的路灯灯光，他在客厅摆放着的各种装饰品与艺术品之间辨认出了一个坐在木地板上、把头搁在沙发上正睡得毫无知觉的人影。

　　索尔轻轻地把门关上，脱掉了大衣，随手挂在了门边的衣架上。

　　他轻手轻脚地走近了那个人影，桌子上摆放的已经空了三分之一的酒瓶引起了他的注意。瓶内的液体透明如水一般，但却是度数极高的伏特加。

　　他俯身，把手搭在了她的肩上，微微摇晃她的身体。

　　“小家伙，醒醒，不要在这里睡。”

　　她发出了一声迷糊的哼声，努力地撑开眼皮，顺着这只打扰她睡觉的大手看上去，意外地见到了她想念了很久的那张脸。

　　“哦，嗨！”她含糊不清地说道：“您好，奥丁森教授。”

　　“不要那样叫我。”他也跟着坐到了地板上，坐在了她的身边。

　　黛西努力地想爬到沙发上，但依然四肢无力，又一屁股坐回了地上，落进了他的怀抱里。

　　“可以请您抱我起来嘛，奥丁森教授？”她哼哼唧唧地说，撒娇似的向索尔伸出了胳膊。

　　她显然是喝醉了。他拿喝醉的小女孩最没有办法了。

　　索尔将她横抱了起来，有些责怪地问道：“怎么喝这么多酒？”

　　“我感冒了啊。”她搂着他的脖子，吸了吸鼻子，“我姥姥是俄罗斯来的，阿司匹林加伏特加是斯拉夫人民用来治疗一切的街头智慧。”

　　“那也喝太多了。”

　　“可是我真的有感觉好一点啊。”

　　“那是阿司匹林的效果，不是伏特加的，小傻瓜。”索尔把她放到了床上，拉过被子给她盖上，又站起身，“我给范达尔打电话。”

　　“不要。”她从被窝里伸出了手，拉住了他的衣角，“这都几点了，让可怜的范达尔好好睡觉吧。”

　　索尔只能顺从了她的意愿，把手机放回了口袋。

　　没想到黛西却坐了起来，一副神智不清的样子，伸手就摸上了索尔的腰。

　　索尔一惊，情x欲轻易地被唤醒了，他呼吸沉重了起来，那个火热的地方因为想要她而几乎有些疼痛了起来。

　　他自己都记不清有多久没有这样地兴奋过了。这几个月都没能有机会见到她，只有他自己知道他有多么想念她的身体。

　　她的手不安分地在他腰间乱动着，又移到他的皮带上，试图将搭扣打开把它抽出来。

　　他低头看她没睡醒似的神情，命令自己冷静一些。现在不是时候，她的身体会承受不住的。

　　“黛西。”他叫着她的名字。

　　这没有任何帮助。他的嗓音像催情的魔药，反而让她更想要他了。

　　“你喝醉了，而且又生着病呢。”他说。

　　“我知道！”她有些不耐烦。该死的，为什么她从来就没有成功地解开过这玩意？

　　“乖一点。”他抓住了她乱来的小爪子，把她轻轻地推回了床上。

　　“讨厌鬼。”她胡乱地骂着，手上无力地挣扎着，挥着几乎没有力道的拳头去打他肌肉坚实的手臂。

　　窗外有月光照进来，索尔可以看到她的眼睛湿漉漉的。

　　“好好，我是讨厌鬼。”他低声安慰着她，把她按在了床上。

　　本来就体力不支的她很快就闹累了。“为什么每次喝醉我都很想做呢？”

　　“可能酒精带来的体温升高与眩晕和性x欲很接近吧。”他一本正经地解释道。

　　黛西看着他，傻笑了起来。

　　“我爱你，你不要走好不好嘛。”她又抓住了他的衣服，扯了两下。

　　索尔以为他听错了，他的黛西怎么会开口说爱他？

　　他坐到了她的床边，伸手把她的长发拨开，然后用手指轻轻地抚摸她的脸颊。

　　“我也爱你，我不走。”

　　黛西往床里面滚了半圈，腾出个位置好让他躺到她身边。

　　小小的床几乎难以容下索尔高大的身躯，他们只能紧紧地相拥才能挤下。

　　“你朋友的这个房子真不赖。”黛西说道。

　　“是的，他是个艺术家。”索尔说道。

　　“真是过于艺术了。我一直不知道哪一些是家具哪一些是艺术品，于是干脆都不用了。”

　　“那你就坐地上吗？”他说。

　　“嗯哼。”她哼了一声。

　　“黛西，我想听你再说一次那句话。”

　　“什么话啦……”她故意耍赖，转过身去背对他。

　　“你知道是什么话的。再说一次嘛，拜托了。”他乞求道。

　　“我爱你。”她嘟囔道。

　　“清楚一点。”他打了一下她的小屁股。

　　她“嗷”地叫了一声，转回身来，趴到了他的耳边，一字一句地说道：“我爱你。这下满意了吗？”

　　索尔捏了捏她的脸。“我不在的时候，到底发生什么了？”

　　“没什么，大概是和卡洛琳学的吧。”女孩傻笑地说道，“跟她相处久了，就觉得说这些话好像也没有这么难了。”

　　索尔用力地搂住了她小小的身子。

　　被他身上好闻的味道包裹着，她稍稍清醒了一些。

　　真好。他真的在这。

　　“不止那三个字，我还有很多话想说呢。”黛西说道，“我之前一直在想着，如果能抛下一切和你一起远走高飞就好了。后来洛基把我骂醒了。”

　　“洛基？他跟你说了什么？”索尔有些担心了起来，想着自己弟弟一定是说了什么伤人的话。

　　“他说，不是每个人都和我一样什么都没有，所以无牵无挂的。你们一出生就背负了责任。我想他说得对，这点我从来都没有想过。”黛西说道。

　　“你现在有我啊。”

　　“不。见过了你身边的许多人以后，我意识到了我永远都不可能变得足够好，好到足够站在你身边，好到像福斯特教授那样。”

　　“没有人是完美的，黛西，你不需要去成为别人。我爱你现在的样子。简·福斯特是个值得尊敬的伙伴，但她不是你。”

　　“我不觉得这是爱。”黛西喉咙有些干涩，“我就像Lizzy一样，是一个亟待拯救的小动物，勾起了你一时的同情心罢了。”

　　爱上索尔这样的人很容易，任何人都无法抗拒他这一完美二字的化身。但凭什么是她这样的人得到他的爱呢？

　　“我承认，我是有很严重的拯救者情结。一开始我在你眼中看到了一个破碎的灵魂，这让我无法控制地想去保护你。”索尔沉默了一下，才又继续说道：“真正让我爱上你的原因是，在我深入地了解你以后，我发现了你是和我一样的人。”

　　“什么？”这是黛西完全没有想到的答案。

　　“你明明什么也没有，但这没有把你变成一个自私的人，你依然想着帮助他人。我只是幸运地拥有更多的自由罢了。”索尔说道，“如果给予你相等的条件，你一定也能做得很好。”

　　“可是我没有，也不知道怎么做。这是事实。”黛西忧伤地说道。

　　“你还年轻，黛西。”索尔说道，“而且你也知道，你很善于学习。从来没有人教你该如何正确地与人相处，但你还是靠自己成为了这么可爱的样子。”

　　听了这话，黛西把脸埋进了他的胸前，不想让他看到自己通红的脸颊。

　　“谢谢你，我现在开心多了。”

　　“那你打算睡觉了吗？”索尔揉了揉胸前的脑袋，问道。

　　“你在这里我怎么舍得睡。”她抬起头，用力地瞪大了眼睛看他，仿佛怕他一瞬间就消失似的。

　　索尔笑了出来。“你知道就算我想，也不可能在眨眼之间不见的吧？”

　　“喔，也是。”她快速地眨了眨眼，“跟我说一说你的事嘛。我可能听不懂，但是我还是想听你说说。我那天在新闻里看到你和总统的合影了呢！”

　　“啊，是的。”索尔皱了皱眉头，“确实是个令人头疼的家伙，我一点也不想回忆那一次经历。”

　　“那阿斯加德应该都还好吧？”

　　“很好。不过倒是有一件事……”索尔似乎深呼吸了一下，继续说道：“我有跟你提过我有个姐姐吗？因为最近的风浪，她也跟着来美国了。”

　　“等等，你说什么？”黛西惊讶道。

　　“当我被告知她的存在的时候，我的反应也是这样的。”索尔说道。

　　“为什么你从来没和我提过，混蛋，我们差点就结婚了诶？！”她捶了一下他的肩膀。

　　“我姐姐海拉……她是我父亲在婚前就有了女儿。她被带回我们家的时候，我几乎都快成年了。”

　　“你不喜欢她吗？”黛西问道。

　　“也不是。只是在这之前我做了十几年家族里最优秀的孩子，结果突然有一天空降了一个大姐，做什么都比我强，样样压我一头。我一下子就懵了。”

　　“那你可算明白洛基的感受了吧。”黛西笑道。

　　索尔无奈地点了点头，“我和洛基的关系就是从那个时候开始变好起来的。”

　　“我知道了，你怕她。”黛西突然愉悦了起来，原来索尔也有弱点啊。

　　“啊，她是我见过的最可怕的女人。甚至在我最骄傲的运动方面都赢不过她。那时候我已经有6英尺（1.81m）高了，她只有5.7英尺（1.73m），整整矮了我一个头，但是她只用一只手就把我放倒了。”

　　“听起来好酷啊。”黛西说道。

　　“一点也不酷。如果可以的话我希望你都不要碰到她，不然也许会被她生吞活剥的。”

　　“我可不信，你对你的兄弟姐妹们的评价一直都不公正。之前听你的一面之词，我还以为洛基是个很恐怖的家伙，结果他还是蛮可爱的啊。”

　　“只有你会说他可爱。”索尔哼了一声，不知道是不是吃自家弟弟的醋了。

　　“本来就是啊。”她含糊不清地说道。

　　不知道是不是药效还没有过去，女孩说话的声音越来越小，到最后只剩下了均匀的呼吸声。

　　索尔的胳膊被黛西的脑袋压着，他一动也不敢动，生怕惊醒了她。在这个小小的床铺上，他只能用一个古怪的姿势躺着。

　　明天早上一定会浑身痛了，但是他满心只有幸福。

　　


	28. Chapter 28

　　早晨。

　　黛西睁眼双眼，发现身边已经空了。她有些怀疑昨晚是不是索尔真的来看她了，还是她做了一个美梦？

　　但是她为什么要在梦里脑补索尔告诉她他有一个姐姐呢？这不符合常理。

　　黛西爬下了床，打着哈欠走进了客厅。沙发上坐着一个人，差点把她吓得爬到旁边那棵树形艺术品上去。

　　不要大惊小怪，肯定是索尔吧。她甩了甩沉重的脑袋，对自己说道。

　　她定睛一看，并不是索尔。

　　“范达尔？”她惊讶道。

　　那人穿得像一颗活体钻石一样。窗外的阳光洒进来，照在他的镭射外套上，反射的光芒让黛西几乎无法直视。

　　“早上好啊，黛西。”范达尔露出了一个比阳光还耀眼的微笑。

　　“呃，索尔叫你来的对吗？”黛西问道。

　　“是的。他交代我今天照顾你一下。”他说。

　　“我说了，我有能力照顾自己啦。”黛西不好意思地说道。

　　“不，据索尔的说法，你并没有。”范达尔看了一眼桌上的酒瓶。

　　“好吧。”黛西妥协道，“你从哪里过来的？前一天晚上的派对吗？”

　　“从家里啊。为什么这么问？”

　　“你看起来很有派对的气氛。”她说道。

　　范达尔低头瞄了一眼身上骚包的外套，说道：“噢，这件外套。你觉得好看吗？”

　　“好看。”黛西真诚地说道，“而且我觉得是因为穿在你身上才好看的。”

　　每一次逛街她总会找到一些令她发出“这到底是设计给谁穿”这种感叹的衣服。她现在好像为这个问题找到答案了。

　　范达尔是个鲜活的例子，向她证明就是有人能穿着奇装异服还能帅气依然的。

　　“谢啦。我实在是对这种闪亮亮的东西没有抵抗力。”范达尔说道。

　　他从沙发上站了起来，从放在一旁的包里拿出了体温计。

　　“先帮你测个体温。”他说。

　　“我已经好得差不多了。”黛西活动了一下身体，除了有些疲惫，没有感觉到有什么不适，“我就知道伏特加有效，斯拉夫人民的智慧诚不我欺。”

　　范达尔看起来并不认同，“但是被窝会欺骗你。”

　　“什么？”

　　“刚起床的时候你可能会感到好一些，但事实上并不代表你真的好了。”

　　范达尔话音刚落，黛西的身体就战栗了一下，打了一个喷嚏。

　　她只能乖乖地接过了温度计，在腋下放置好。

　　“索尔去哪了？”她问道。

　　“开个会，做报告，见什么人，巴拉巴拉，我没记住。”他说，“但是我记住了他让我今天看着你。”

　　“怎么个看着我？”黛西疑惑道。

　　“看你今天准备做什么了。”

　　“早上去咖啡店上班，然后下午有一个考试。”黛西思索了一下。

　　“我陪你去。”范达尔说。

　　“不了吧。”黛西觉得怪怪的，“医生大人没有别的病人要看吗？”

　　没想到范达尔真的摇了摇头。

　　“没有。我现在唯一的病人就是奥丁一家了。我的行医执照是欧洲的，在美国没有效力。”他笑了笑，“所以说我现在正在非法行医，请不要举报我。”

　　黛西被他逗笑了。她看时间差不多了，便把温度计拿了出来，递给了范达尔。

　　范达尔看了一眼温度计上的电子屏。“还好，体温正常。”

　　黛西抬起头，脸上是“我就说吧”的表情。

　　“如果你有不舒服的地方，请立即告诉我。我有药可以帮你缓解。”他说。

　　“谢啦，大白*。”

　　黛西站了起来，打算去洗漱一番。

　　没想到范达尔跟着她走到了洗手间门口。黛西站在门槛上，看了一眼他。

　　“我就站这，OK，明白。”范达尔停住了脚步，靠在门框边说道。

　　黛西走到洗手台前，拿起了牙刷。

　　“说真的，有必要跟得这么紧吗？”她说道。

　　“有必要的。听说你有一个神经病前男友。”范达尔说道。

　　黛西叹了口气。“你也知道了。”

　　“当然啦，家庭医生必须是最清楚这个家庭成员各种小秘密的人。”范达尔语气轻快地说道。

　　“这也不算什么小秘密啦。”黛西吐掉嘴里的泡沫，说道：“但是他也不可能在大街上袭击我吧？更不可能闯进来对我做什么啦。”

　　“那可不一定。你知道有多少谋杀案都是这样发生的吗？”范达尔一本正经道。

　　“算了算了。”黛西赶紧让他打住。

　　她洗了把脸，回到卧室换衣服。范达尔又跟她到了卧室门口。

　　想着门外有个人在等她，这种感觉真的很奇怪。黛西不敢拖延，赶紧换好了衣服，收拾好了书包，打开了门。

　　“好了，范达尔骑士，我带你去咖啡厅蹭早餐吃。”黛西说道。

　　“那在下便谢过Lady Darcy了。”  
　　  
　　————————————————

　　卡洛琳拿着牛奶壶，神秘兮兮地挪到黛西身边，开口问道：“坐在角落窗边的那个人，是不是上次那位帅哥？”

　　“我想是的。”黛西微笑。

　　“他好像在那里坐了好几个小时了，已经点了第三杯饮料了。”卡洛琳说道。

　　“抱歉，他说他必须跟着我，我也不想的。”黛西说道：“而且这不是增加了营业额吗？也没什么损失嘛。”

　　是哦。范达尔坐在临街的落地窗旁，让咖啡厅今天的人流量明显地变多了起来。

　　“凭这点我倒是可以给他打个折。”卡洛琳诚恳地说道。

　　两个女孩看到有个长相漂亮的男人走近了那个角落，接近了范达尔，和他攀谈了起来。

　　范达尔露出了一个礼貌的微笑，摇了摇头，开口说了什么。距离隔太远，两个女孩听不见他们的对话。

　　“这是第几个去搭讪了？”卡洛琳问道。

　　“据我观察，第四个了。”黛西说道。

　　“颜值高的人的世界就是这样的吗？”卡洛琳感叹道。

　　“也许吧。他应该习惯了。”黛西说道。

　　“喂，说真的……”卡洛琳突然压低了音量，凑到她耳边说道：“他真的是直男吗？”

　　“他不是gay。”黛西肯定地说道，“他只是欧洲人而已。”

　　“是了。艾莉以前经常跟我说美国男孩最需要学习的是穿衣打扮。”

　　“艾莉？哪个艾莉？”黛西突然听到个陌生的名字，有些疑惑。

　　“就是你之前的那个艾莉，我跟你提过的，记得吗？”卡洛琳说道。

　　黛西想起来了。

　　她现在之所以在咖啡店工作，就是因为这个艾莉突然失踪联系不上了。

　　“这个艾莉啊。”黛西说道，“你最近有她的消息吗？”

　　卡洛琳皱着眉摇了摇头。

　　“虽然我从来没见过她，但是还是挺担心的。”黛西说道。

　　毕竟一个女孩突然人间蒸发，无论如何都不会让人们联想到什么好事。

　　“上帝保佑她。希望她只是突然想换个地方生活罢了。”卡洛琳忧虑地说道。

　　“God bless her。”黛西说道。

　　女孩们结束了工作空闲之间的八卦闲聊，又回到自己的岗位上去了。

　　————————————————

　　黛西昏昏沉沉地走出考场。

　　临考试之前她的头开始疼痛了起来，范达尔给了她一个药片，让她成功地撑过了考试。

　　现在药效过了，她好像是体力透支了一般，变得更加虚弱了起来。

　　范达尔在教室门口的椅子上坐着，看到了黛西走出来，便站起来迎了上去。

　　“噢，你还在啊。”黛西有些惊讶。

　　“我一直坐在这里等呢。”范达尔说道。

　　“哇，你是怎么有这么多耐心能在这里坐这么久的？不会无聊吗？”黛西是真的惊讶，换作她等人的话只要十分钟她可能就要抓狂了。

　　“一点也不无聊。一直有人过来跟我聊天。”范达尔露出一个傻乎乎的微笑，“美国大学生真的好热情，而且想法都很有趣。”

　　黛西耸了耸肩，不太敢问他和他们聊了什么。

　　“你能帮我拿一会书包吗？我想去一下厕所。”黛西把书包举到了面前。

　　“当然。”范达尔的手穿过了书包带子，把包挂在了手臂上。

　　黛西穿过了长廊，向厕所走去。

　　这一个教学楼里的厕所是不分性别的，统一都是隔间。

　　刚刚结束考试，从各个教室里出来的学生们都涌向了这里，厕所前排起了队伍。她只能站到了最后一人的身后。

　　厕所门口的等待是最令人不安的场景之一了。

　　黛西东张西望着，十分后悔把手机留在了书包里。但是现在回去取手机也没有必要，她只能用各种小动作来缓解尴尬。

　　有一个人小跑着穿过长廊，向着排队的人群而来。来者气势汹汹，人们小小地骚动了一下，不知道发生了什么事。

　　那是一个小个子的黑发女生。

　　她怨毒满满的眼睛扫了一眼人群，然后在黛西面前停住了脚步。

　　黛西吓了一跳，不知所措地站直了身体。

　　“你是黛西·刘易斯？”那个女生开口问道，语气十分不友善。

　　“是我……”

　　黛西还没来得及问发生了什么事，那个女生便已经伸出了手，把她推倒在了地上。

　　身体与地板碰撞的疼痛让黛西一时失了语，她看到那个女生又要冲上来攻击她了，赶紧下意识的用胳膊护住自己的头部。

　　其他围观的人群也反应过来了。

　　有个男生上来拽住了攻击人的女生，剩下的人自动围成了一圈，脸上都是看戏似的表情。

　　“不好意思，我认识你吗？”黛西喊道。

　　那个女生不断地试图挣脱路人的控制，脸上是极度疯狂的神情，她愤怒地朝着黛西喊道：“你不认识我？你抢走了我的一切，然后你说你不认识我？”

　　哇哦，听起来像是什么惊天大八卦。

　　已经有围观的人拿出手机来了。

　　“对不起，我从来没见过你。”黛西在路人的搀扶下站了起来，身体依然疼痛着。

　　那个制住了她的男生一个没注意，被她挣脱了。她又要扑上来攻击黛西。

　　黛西可不打算站在那里被她打，于是推开人群就跑。

　　跑出没两步，黛西就撞在了满脸着急的范达尔身上，她赶紧二话不说地躲到男人身后。

　　那个女生追到了他们面前。

　　范达尔一只手揪住了她的领子，把她拎了起来。

　　“这位小姐，请冷静一下。”

　　围观人群也追了上来。这一次大家合力把她按住了。有人已经报了警。

　　黛西喘着气走到她面前，保持着理智，问道：“可请你否提醒我一下，我抢走你什么了？”

　　“……我的工作！我的好朋友！以及我的马修！”她声嘶力竭地喊道，呜呜地哭了起来。


	29. Chapter 29

　　NYPD曼哈顿某分局的大厅内。

　　黛西坐在凳子上，惊魂未定。她还是第一次因为这种事进警局。

　　穿着蓝制服的纽约警察与普通市民分布在厅内的每一个角落，没人往这里看一眼，好像手头都有忙不完的事。

　　范达尔坐在她的身边，拿着一杯走廊贩卖机买的咖啡，俊秀的眉毛都快拧到了一起。

　　“什么时候可以回家啊……”黛西喝了一口范达尔给她买的那一杯咖啡，难过地说道：“我不喜欢这里，咖啡也太难喝了。”

　　范达尔知道，糟糕的咖啡并不是她不安的真实原因，他空着的手拍了拍她的肩膀，说道：“等警官把文书做好就可以了，你无需担心。我给索尔打过电话了，他应该很快就到。”

　　黛西叹了口气。为了打发时间，她又开始乱瞟了起来。

　　透过落地玻璃窗，她看到纽约的天空正在暗下来，像是打翻了墨水瓶般地逐渐染上了深蓝色。

　　大厅的对面有另一条长椅，上面坐了一个小孩，有一个警察正在和他说话，好像是他的父亲被捕的时候他也在车里。偶尔有一两个衣衫褴褛或者神志不清的人被押进来，不知道犯了什么事。

　　然后她看到了索尔出现在警局的玻璃门外。

　　他穿了一件黑色长款毛呢外套，戴着条灰色的围巾，围巾下是很正式的西装三件套。看起来像从什么会议上赶过来的一样。

　　她把咖啡放到了座椅上，扑到了索尔怀里。

　　索尔的大衣上残留着男士香水和燃烧后的尼古丁混合的味道，他的气息似乎有一种安抚情绪的作用，令她感到不那么惊慌了。

　　索尔焦急地拉着她检查是否有受伤，在确认她没事之后，便紧紧地搂住她。他狂跳的心脏在见到她之后终于平静下来了。

　　“我以为你受伤了。”索尔的拳头紧握。

　　如果是这样的话，他将会让行凶者体会到伤害她的代价。

　　“我真的没事。”黛西说道，“对不起让你担心了。”

　　“都怪我。”范达尔觉得辜负了老友的信任，“我没有看好黛西。”

　　“不需要自责。”索尔安慰说道，“如果没有你在，也许事情会更糟糕。”

　　“本来没什么大不了的事。他们非要我过来一趟，说是在那个袭击我的人身上发现了凶器。”黛西无奈地说道。

　　“凶器？？”索尔愤怒了，“可以起诉她蓄意伤害了，我现在打电话给我的律师。”

　　黛西拦住了他。“没必要吧，我连皮都没擦破，最多是磕肿了。”

　　这时候，一位警官从旁边的审讯室走了出来。他的目光落在了黛西身上，说道：“嫌疑人要求和你说话。”

　　“和我说话？”黛西皱了皱眉，有些犹豫。

　　“你不需要去。”索尔说道。

　　“是的，你有权不见她。”警官说道。

　　“但是她一直说认识我。”黛西说道，“我还不知道她是谁呢。”

　　更加引起她疑虑的是，对方提到了马修的名字。一种糟糕的预感笼罩在她的心头，她感到有必要弄清楚真相。

　　警官低头看了一下手上的档案，说道：“嫌疑人名字是艾莉·戴维斯。”

　　“艾莉？！”黛西吃惊地说道。

　　不会刚好是突然人间蒸发的那个艾莉吧？黛西回想了一下这一位艾莉说的话。

　　她说黛西抢走了她的工作和好朋友，会不会指的就是卡洛琳和咖啡店的工作？

　　黛西下了决心：“好，让我跟她谈一谈。”

　　索尔和范达尔都很意外。“黛西？”

　　“这是卡洛琳的一个朋友。”黛西说道，“放心吧，警察会让她与我保持距离的。”

　　索尔犹豫了一下。想到坐在那间屋子里的是一个怀揣凶器、抱着伤害黛西的目的来的人，他完全无法忍受让黛西和她共处一室。

　　他看着黛西的眼睛，见她眼中是他从未见过的肯定与坚决，她显然完全知道自己在做什么，于是还是放开了她的手。

　　黛西走进了审讯室的门。

　　那个与她长相颇有几分相似的女孩正坐在桌前，双手被铐在了桌上。

　　黛西冷静地走到桌子的另一侧，拉开椅子在她对面坐了下来。

　　“所以，你就是艾莉。”黛西说道，“卡洛琳一直很担心你。”

　　叫艾莉的女孩抬起了头，她眼中原本的疯狂已经消散了，转为了愧疚与迷茫。

　　“……是这样吗？真的很对不起。”艾莉低声说道。

　　“如果可以的话，我希望你能亲自去和卡洛琳道歉。”黛西说道，“你为什么认识我？”

　　“你是马修最喜欢的那个女孩。”提起马修，她又愤恨了起来，“无论我怎么做，都只是你的替代品。”

　　“我不知道他做了什么让你这么想。”黛西说道，心中有些发怵。

　　“我怎么也做不到让他满意。他总说如果是黛西的话一定会做得很好。”艾莉咬住了下嘴唇，眼中有痛苦的神色。

　　这个想法让黛西感到有些恶心。她原本是个受害者，没想到马修居然会利用她去折磨另一个女孩。

　　黛西不得不深呼吸几下，好让自己平静下来。

　　“他的手段变高明了。他是个十足的疯子和控制狂，我和你一样是个受害者。”黛西说道。

　　艾莉眼神疑惑地看着她。

　　黛西继续说道：“艾莉，听我说。是他让你停止和卡洛琳联系的吗？”

　　“你怎么知道？他说卡洛琳是斤斤计较的商人家的孩子，跟她做朋友我会被她算计的。”

　　“你自己真的这么想吗？”黛西问道。

　　“我……我不这么觉得。卡洛琳一直对我很好。可是马修说我太单纯，看不穿人心险恶。”艾莉说道。

　　“他对我说过一模一样的话。”黛西说道，“你的父母知道马修的存在吗？”

　　“我的父母离婚了，各自重组了家庭。我不觉得他们会关心我谈恋爱这点小事。”艾莉苦涩地说道。

　　“原来他专挑我们这样的女孩下手。”黛西说道。

　　“我们这样的女孩？”艾莉问道。

　　“没有家人的支持，又缺爱。”黛西说道，“他的手段就是让你孤立无援，然后打击你，让你失去自尊心，他就可以随意地操控你了。”

　　艾莉一脸不可置信的表情。“不可能……你一定不知道他对我有多好。”

　　黛西苦笑道：“我当然知道。这不过也是操控的其中一环罢了。在你对他绝望的时候，他又会变成世界上最温柔的情人，好让你怀疑自己是不是小题大作了。”

　　艾莉若有所思地点点头，“似乎每一次都是这样。”

　　“久而久之就会演变成斯德哥尔摩综合征的征兆，你就永远离不开他了。”

　　“噢，天啊……”艾莉似乎突然惊醒了，“我已经是了。别人劝我离开他的时候，我总在替他说话。”

　　“如果不是当初有人像现在一样把我唤醒了，我恐怕已经死于折磨了。”黛西说道。

　　当初她都进了医院了，还依然执迷不悟地认为一切都是自己的错，只有得到马修的原谅生活才能继续下去。多亏了那一位护士，是她让黛西知道人生本不是那样的，她也可以有选择。

　　还有索尔。是他教会了黛西什么是爱应该有的样子。

　　想到索尔，黛西心里突然被一种叫勇气的东西充满了。她转过头去问警官可不可以转过身去一下。

　　警官不知道黛西要做什么，但看在艾莉已经被限制住了，应该伤不了人，他便转过去面对着墙角。

　　黛西站起来，脱去了外套。她把衬衣的下摆卷了起来，向着艾莉展示出了那一道伤疤。

　　“我可以说已经死过一次了。”黛西说道。

　　艾莉看到那道狰狞的伤疤，惊得张大了嘴。

　　“有一次他叫我去死，我已经在崩溃的边缘，于是就照做了。”黛西说道，“看来他也不是完全没有学到教训。这一次他还学会了为你营造一个假想敌，好让你把仇恨和注意力转移到我身上。”

　　“对不起……”艾莉把脸埋在了双臂间，哭了起来。

　　黛西问警官能不能替艾莉解开手铐。

　　警官转过头来，不可思议地说道：“她可是怀揣着一把刀子准备去杀了你的。”

　　“她不是真的想杀我，我体会过这一种绝望的感受。”黛西说道，“请帮她解开吧，后果我自负。”

　　黛西都这么说了，警官也无话可说，便走过去替艾莉打开了手铐。

　　双手自由了的艾莉用手背抹着眼泪，大声地哭了出来。黛西走到她身边，抱住了她的肩膀。

　　“我知道你有多难受。我真的很抱歉，我从没想过其他人也会遭遇同样的事……”黛西难过地说道。

　　有人敲了敲审讯室的门。

　　警官打开了门，发现是受害人家属站在门口。他的个子很高，头顶几乎碰到了门框。

　　“没事吧？我听到了哭声。”索尔说道。

　　警官表示索尔可以进来看看。他一个男警官完全不知道该如何处理两个看起来很难过的女孩。

　　索尔本以为是那个可恶的小娘们把自己家姑娘欺负哭了，正准备进来替他家黛西主持一下公道呢，没想到却看到眼前这一幅场景。

　　黛西正站在屋子中央，怀里抱着一个哭得快断气的女孩子，还温柔地拍着她的背。

　　不是吧？这是什么情况？他一下子愣在了门口。

　　黛西看到索尔，便和艾莉说道：“我去和他说一下话。”

　　艾莉努力地收住眼泪，点了点头。

　　黛西跟着索尔走了出去。

　　“我们要起诉她吗？刚刚警官告诉我证据已经足够了。”索尔问道。

　　“起诉？不不不。”黛西说道，“我们得帮她。”

　　“帮她？”索尔有些疑惑。他对自家人可是相当护短的，那个女孩攻击了黛西，他可不打算化身圣母，随便地原谅她。

　　“我好难过啊。”黛西靠在索尔胸前说道。

　　“发生什么事了？我还以为是她欺负你了。”索尔担心地说道。

　　“她是马修的另一个受害者。看到她我就觉得像是看到了我自己。”黛西说道。

　　马修，又是这个家伙。

　　索尔的愤怒一下子找到了正确的宣泄目标。看来让他的作品消失并不足以阻止他作妖。

　　“如果我不帮助她的话，就没有别的人可以了。”黛西说道。

　　“我会支持你的。”索尔抚摸着她的背，说道。

　　“还有其他人，我也要帮助。”

　　“其他人？”索尔问道。

　　“她让我意识到我不是唯一的受害者。”黛西说道，“世界上也许还有很多人经受过，或者正在经受这种痛苦。他们也需要帮助。”

　　这一刻索尔不知道是不是自己出现了幻觉，黛西依然在他的怀抱之中，但却是他从来没有见过的样子。她好像不再是只是受过伤的流浪猫，而是穿上了铠甲要为其他人作战的女斗士。

　　“你打算怎么做？”索尔问道。

　　“首先，我要向这个世界讲出我的故事。”

　　“你确定吗？”索尔皱起了眉，有些心疼。

　　这无异于要将她黑暗的过去和心上的伤疤展示给世人看，也许还会遭受很多的质疑。

　　“我确定。我的过去已经无法改变，但我依然有机会改变一些人的未来。”黛西坚定地说道。


	30. Chapter 30

　　收到简·福斯特教授的邀请，黛西有些不敢置信。

　　据说这是一个非正式的圣诞派对，受邀参加的都是所谓的纽约“上流社会”人士。

　　福斯特教授的实习生有好几人是属于这个圈子的，所以她干脆把其他人也邀请上了，为大家制造一些交流的机会，增进一些感情。

　　虽然是非正式的派对，但她也不能穿着格子衬衫去啊。

　　黛西咬咬牙，跑去买了一条新的裙子。她自己都不记得有多久没有以原价买过衣服了，这让她小小地心疼了一下。

　　黛西坐地铁到了举办派对的俱乐部，才发现这里几乎每个人都是开车过来的。

　　她暗自祈祷着没有被人看到她是从街对面的地铁口跑出来的，然后深呼吸了一下，才走进了大门。

　　在此之前，她对上流社会的了解仅限于在电视剧里所看到的那样。走进了大厅之后，她发出了一声感叹：原来电视剧里演的一点也没有夸张。

　　黛西往里走着，探头探脑地四处张望。

　　超大的水晶吊灯，有！室内喷泉，有！无限的香槟酒和点心，有！著名DJ泳池边打碟，也有！

　　在她身边往来的，是平时在路上见不到的美人。她们长相各有特色，但个个身材曼妙，由私人教练训练出来的美好曲线包裹在奢侈的衣物之下。她们迈着媲美专业模特般的步伐从黛西身边走过，在高级发廊里花掉她一个月生活费那么多钱做出来的头发，随着她们的动作在线条优美的肩上弹跳着。

　　总之，一切都散发着金钱的味道。

　　黛西身上穿着这条79.99美刀的裙子，来之前花了半个多小时吹了头发，甚至还特意买了一次性的隐形眼镜，她已经做了一切她认为是“精心打扮”的事，但一走进这个派对，她仍然觉得自己看起来是来端盘子的。

　　终于，黛西瞥见了一位落单的同实习小组的同学。她一口喝掉了手里拿着的酒杯里的酒，然后加入了她。

　　黛西与她打完招呼，正在绞尽脑汁寻找一个聊天话题，这时又有一位富家千金走了过来，与这位同学攀谈了起来。

　　黛西很想说句抱歉然后走掉，但却无奈地发现她被这两个女孩困在了墙壁与长桌之间，如果要离开的话她就不得不从她们之间挤过去，于是她只能又从桌上拿了一杯酒，一边抿着酒一边假装很感兴趣地听着她们的谈话。

　　她们聊起了时装，黛西听到她们提起了一些L、C和G打头的牌子，但她甚至说不出这几个牌子有什么区别，于是只能微笑地听着，然后又偷偷地往墙边靠了一下，以免她们看见自己衣服上可能会不小心露出来的ZARA的标签。

　　其中一个女孩开始抱怨起了她现在去的马场没有善待她的宝贝小马，另一个女孩给她推荐了她的马场。她们似乎突然意识到黛西一直没有说话，便带着善意地问了她的马是什么样子的。

　　黛西想自己哪里有马，但是看着两个女孩的眼睛，感觉到喉咙十分干涩，脑子里冒出了Lizzy金色的眼睛，还有它那身黑的发亮的漂亮皮毛，于是开口说道：“呃……我有一只……黑色的……”

　　“黑马呀？黑马最棒了，我一直想要一匹，但是没有找到合适的……”

　　黛西发着抖把酒杯举到嘴边，喝了一口酒。希望她们不要再详细地问下去了。

　　这时候有另一个人跑了过来，告诉她们P牌子的一位设计师也在现场，问她们要不要过去与他聊一聊。

　　两个女孩露出了欣喜的神色，于是准备跟着去了。她们发现黛西依然站在原地，便疑惑地问道：“你不一起去吗？他平时可少出现在这种聚会上的。”

　　“啊，不了，我在这挺好，你们去吧。”黛西微笑着。

　　她们也不再勉强黛西，便离开了这个角落。

　　黛西小小地松了一口气，把空酒杯放回了桌上。

　　她环顾了一下四周，意外地发现了一个熟悉的身影。

　　他身材颀长，穿着剪裁合身的黑西装，举手投足之间皆是贵气。他站在人群之间，与他们亲切友好地交谈着，气场上却像是他们的王子一般。

　　洛基！

　　黛西想过去与他说话。洛基在这里的话，会不会代表索尔也来了呢？

　　结果有一个年轻男人来拦住了她的去路，向她还有没有酒。

　　我不是服务生啊！黛西有些不开心。明明服务生都有穿制服的，这样也太伤人自尊了吧？

　　但是她也不敢抱怨什么，只能转过身从桌上拿了一杯酒，粗暴地塞给他。

　　他拿着酒杯，愣住了，似乎想说什么，看着黛西“别来烦我”的神情，只好作罢。

　　黛西往洛基的方向看去，结果失望地发现，就这么一小会的时间，他已经不知去向了。

　　边上又过来一个人，问她酒是不是还够。

　　这回她真的有些生气了，指了一下桌子，意思是那里还有很多，请自己拿。

　　他皱了皱眉头，便离开了。

　　黛西再也忍受不了了。她的头有些晕，眼睛也很难受。她只想找个没人的地方躲一会。她抬头看到了洗手间的标志，便顺着指示牌走向了走廊深处。

　　她推开了洗手间的门，发现了一个全新的世界。这里打扫得十分干净，散发着昂贵的熏香的味道，甚至里面还摆放了一张沙发。

　　她退出去看了一下门上的牌子，才确认了这里的确是洗手间，不是另一个房间。

　　她在镀金的水龙头下洗了手，然后用手揉了揉发痛的眼睛，结果隐形眼镜却掉了出来。

　　她索性就对着镜子，把另一边的也取了出来，丢进了垃圾桶。她的视野模糊了，但好歹眼睛不再遭罪了。

　　有人推门走了进来。

　　黛西下意识地抬头，在镜子里看到了一个很漂亮的女人。

　　不，漂亮二字根本不足以形容她。

　　她穿着一件刺绣棒球服外套，里面是一件丝绒马甲，她没有穿衬衫，洁白优美的脖子上直接挂了一条丝质的绿色领带。她的下半身十分大胆地穿着一条黑色皮裤，脚蹬着一双闪亮的紫色高跟靴子。

　　这身打扮，黛西脑补了一下，换个人来穿绝对是灾难，但是在她身上却显得帅气又优雅。

　　她的脸部带有一些的男性特征，颧骨有些高，嘴唇薄薄的，但眉眼之间却充满了女人的魅力。

　　她看到了黛西，露出一个微笑，走到了黛西旁边的洗手池。

　　黛西被这一个勾人心魄的笑容震得失了神，她的身体僵住了，手放在水龙头下，水已经流完了她也没有发现。

　　那个女人把手洗净擦干，动作优雅得无法挑剔。她从挎包里取出了一支细细的烟，夹在食指与中指之间。她又低头翻找了一会，似乎没有收获。

　　“不好意思，你有火吗？”她开口问黛西。

　　她的声音有一种磁性的魔力，让黛西的心也跟着震颤了一下。

　　黛西忘了怎么说话了，呆呆地摇了摇头。

　　“好吧，没关系。”

　　她叼着未点燃的烟，仿佛这样也能过一下烟瘾。她那双摄魂的蓝眼睛扫视了一下黛西，露出了一个玩味的表情。

　　“你是黛西吧？”她说。

　　黛西一惊，回过了神，“是……您是？”

　　“你可以叫我海拉。”她说，“所以你就是我那傻弟弟的女朋友了。”

　　妈呀！黛西在心里化成了一只尖叫的小动物，但是表面上还是冷静地说道：“啊，你就是索尔和洛基的姐姐。”

　　“很高兴认识你。”

　　海拉走近黛西，礼节性地拥抱了一下她。

　　黛西闻到了海拉身上好闻的香气，几丝柔软的黑发落在了她的鼻尖。这一刻她希望海拉不要听到她反常的心跳声。

　　“为什么躲在这里？不舒服吗？”海拉轻声细语地问道。

　　海拉身上有一种可靠的感觉，让黛西忍不住老实地说出了心中所想：“我……只是有点害怕。”

　　“害怕？”

　　“是的，他们把我当成了服务生……我觉得我不属于这里。”

　　黛西自己都有些惊讶，这话她对着索尔都没有说过，但不知为什么，明明是第一次见到海拉，却觉得可以告诉她内心底的忧虑。

　　海拉笑了，拉着黛西到沙发上坐了下来，手掌覆在了她的手上。

　　“不要让别人来告诉你你属于哪里，只要你想，你可以属于任何地方。”

　　“这么说是很容易……但是出身已经决定了一个人。”

　　“噢？”海拉挑起了眉毛，“我可不这么认为。”

　　黛西低着头，不说话。

　　“也许你觉得我是奥丁的女儿，没有资格说这种话。”

　　“也不是……”黛西试图解释。

　　“虽然是奥丁生了我，但我不像索尔和洛基，至少他们一直是奥丁之子。而我付出了几十倍的努力，才让人们承认了我的存在。”

　　这倒是黛西没想过的，“对不起，我不该那样误解你。”

　　“不要紧。你看，现在人们提起我的名字，想到的绝不是‘奥丁之女’，而是‘赫尔集团的总裁’。这一切都是我自己的，和阿斯加德一点关系也没有。”

　　黛西震惊地看着海拉。她曾经为了索尔读过一段时间的经济新闻，自然而然不会忽视赫尔集团这个字眼。一个足以与阿斯加德抗衡的企业，没想到居然是面前这位女人一手创立的。

　　海拉的手温柔地抚过黛西的脸颊。“女孩，无论如何，至少要做自己的女王。”

　　黛西为海拉强大的气场所震，只能愣愣地点了点头。海拉的话像是有什么魔力一般，让黛西觉得那扇门之外的世界似乎也没那么可怕了。

　　海拉把双手分别放到了黛西的双肩上，十分亲昵地让她看着对面的镜子，“你应该意识到自己有多美。”

　　是吗？黛西看向镜子。镜子里的海拉就像一朵开得正艳的花，而自己就像小花苞一样，正颤颤巍巍地展开花瓣。

　　“来吧，在派对上玩得开心一点。展示出你的美，去招惹那些纨绔公子，让我那傻弟弟为你吃醋。”

　　海拉从包里拿出了一管香水，拉过黛西的手，在她的手腕洒上，然后又牵着她的手，让她在耳后把香水抹匀。

　　海拉又拍了一下黛西的肩，然后飘然离去。  
　　　　  
　　黛西又发了一会呆，让脸上的红霞散去，才整理好裙子，回到了会场内。


	31. Chapter 31

　　会场内的主灯光已经熄灭了，剩下迪斯科舞厅的光效，音乐的音量被调得很大声，说明派对已经到了后半场。

　　人们跟着音乐声蹦了起来，有一些大胆的女孩开始脱去了上衣，在人们的尖叫声和起哄声中跳入了泳池。派对的气氛正到了最热烈的时候。

　　虽然知道有暖气，但黛西看到这个场面还是觉得仿佛水泼到了自己身上一样，令她瑟缩了一下。

　　她挤过人群，又摸到了供应食品的餐吧旁边。桌子上还剩很多大虾，这让她十分开心。自从她第一次吃了虾以后，她就知道自己这辈子不可能做一个严格的犹太教徒了。

　　从地中海地区空运过来的大虾果然鲜美无比。刚刚她就注意到了，但是不好意思总是过来拿。现在四周黑漆漆的，于是终于可以放开地吃，不用在意别人的眼光了。

　　虾什么的，还是要配着酒吃才好啊。她又蹦蹦跳跳地穿过人群，到摆放着酒的桌边，取了一杯白葡萄酒。

　　高品质的法国葡萄酒酸甜顺滑的口感让黛西感叹了一下，原来有钱人的生活这么爽的吗？她忍不住连喝了两杯。

　　酒精很快就上头了，她开始有些头晕，心情倒是愉快了起来。

　　酒醉与近视眼让这个世界在她眼里变得一片模糊，只剩下震天动地的音乐声在她耳边响着，她看到无数人影在远处乱舞。

　　有一个人影从人群中分离了出来，走到了她身边。

　　“嗨。”他和黛西打招呼道，“我是David，你叫什么名字？”

　　黛西迷迷糊糊的，耳边都是嘈杂的音乐鼓点，没有听清楚他说什么。

　　“不好意思？你说啥？”黛西大声喊道。

　　“我是大卫，你叫什么名字啊？”他也加大了音量。

　　咦，这难道是……搭讪？

　　“黛西。”她礼貌地回答他，甚至不知道他人站在什么方向。

　　“咳，我在这一边。”大卫在她的面前打了一个响指，提醒她自己在另一个方向。

　　“噢！”黛西猛地转身，面向了那个人，“你好！”

　　他朝她前进了一步，黛西也条件反射地退了一步。

　　“噢，对不起，我没有别的意思，请不要误会。”他规规矩矩地站在了原地，说道：“这里音乐太大声了，我有些听不见你说话。”

　　黛西思考了一下，发现确实是这样的。两人在派对里面对喊，确实不是什么很好的交流方式。

　　大卫又一次尝试着向她迈进一步，开心地看到这次黛西没有躲闪了。“我只是想告诉你，你很美。”

　　“谢谢你。”黛西想着这个时候是不是该反夸回去，说他很帅之类的，但事实上她依然看不清他长什么样子。

　　黛西低了一下头，找到了突破点，“你的球鞋真好看！”

　　“哇，谢谢你，我第一次遇到这么识货的女孩。”大卫睁大了眼睛，非常开心地说道。

　　Yes！踩对点了！虽然黛西完全不认识这双鞋，但遇到球鞋控的话夸他的鞋子总不会错！

　　黛西正在沉醉于社交能力升高的错觉之中，突然发现对方的手来碰自己的手臂了。

　　等等，这又该怎么办？

　　这只是表达友好的一种方式吗？

　　为了不让自己看起来太过于笨拙，她把装着虾的盘子举到了他面前，问道：“呃，你吃东西吗？”

　　“不了，我吃过了。”大卫说道。

　　“那……”黛西的手端着盘子举在半空中，又不知道该怎么办了。

　　“你真可爱。我们可以去旁边坐坐吗？”大卫说道。

　　“呃，不了吧，我在这里挺好的。”她紧张了起来。

　　“怎么了？你和谁一起来的吗？”大卫看了下四周。在这种场合，他不会蠢到去搭讪一个有对象的女孩，他已经观察过了，她并没有男伴。

　　“没有没有。”黛西连忙说道，然后才反应过来这样讲好像也不对，“啊，我算是和简·福斯特一起来的。”

　　是福斯特家的朋友啊，那肯定也不是什么小人物。这么一想，大卫对这个女孩更是志在必得。

　　他的口袋里有一份药物，可以让这个女孩对他言听计从。他犹豫了一下要不要使用，毕竟她看起来已经很醉了。

　　他又拿了一杯酒给黛西。

　　“那为了让你放心，我们哪也不去，就在这里喝一杯吧。”他说。

　　也行，就一杯而已，喝完这杯酒他可能就会离开吧？黛西想道。

　　于是黛西接过了那杯酒。杯中的液体在昏暗的光线下显得有些浑浊不清。

　　她刚把酒杯举到面前，就被人用力地撞了一下，酒杯里的液体在玻璃杯壁上晃荡了一下，以一个曲线飞了出去，一大半都泼在了对面的大卫身上。

　　黛西也够呛，她感觉胃里的食物都快被撞出来了。怎么会有人这么强壮啊？

　　到底是谁啊？虽然这里是很黑，但是也不会这么不长眼吧？

　　“噢，实在是不好意思。”撞人的那人走到二人中间道歉，他拿了一张餐巾纸，递给了大卫。

　　大卫好事被坏，还被泼了一身酒，本来一肚子的火，但在看清楚那人之后，脾气就没了大半。

　　“没关系，多大点事啊，奥丁森先生。”大卫对着那个高大的男人说道。他接过餐巾纸，努力地擦拭着衣服上的液体。

　　“嗨——索尔！”黛西看到索尔，开心得都快飞起来了。终于可以结束尬聊了。

　　“黛西，你好。”索尔微笑地看着女孩。

　　大卫听到这俩人之间已经熟得直呼名字了，便有些忧虑，但依然不想放弃。

　　“噢，奥丁森先生和黛西是朋友吗？”大卫小心翼翼地问道。

　　“朋友？”索尔看上去有些不悦，转向了黛西，“你是这么告诉他的吗？”

　　“不不不，”黛西求生欲极强地解释，“我还没有来得及谈起你呢。”

　　大卫一脸疑惑。

　　“好，那么你现在可以跟他介绍一下我了。”索尔冷静地说道，语气中有不容置疑的威严。

　　“噢，大卫，真是不好意思……”黛西抱住了索尔的手臂，转过头去跟大卫说话，“这是我的daddy。”

　　在场两个男人都惊了。

　　大卫立马就想到了daddy这个词里面的性意味，他想着妈呀现在人玩得这么开的吗，一边紧张地开口：“噢……抱歉！”

　　大卫落荒而逃。

　　“他可终于走了。”黛西松了口气。

　　“你希望他走吗？我以为你今晚打算跟他回家了呢。”索尔一把将女孩搂进怀里，他好像不知道自己的话听起来有多酸。

　　索尔最清楚他的女孩喝了酒会变成什么样。洛基告诉他今天黛西也来了，在这边喝酒。幸好他不放心地跑过来看一看，不然也许真的就被别的男人乘虚而入了。

　　“什么？当然没有。他一直跟我说话，我都不知道怎么办了。”黛西窝在他怀里，抬头看他，露出了委屈的表情。

　　索尔立即就被打败了，语气软化了下来：“以后不要喝陌生人给你的饮料，知道了吗？”

　　“知道了，daddy。”黛西傻笑着看着他。

　　索尔呼吸变得沉重了起来。他拉着黛西到了更暗的角落，抬起了她的下巴，果断地吻上了她的唇。他搂着她的腰，让她的身子紧贴着自己。黛西感觉到自己被抱得双脚离开了地面。

　　“喂，我可是福斯特教授邀请来的，你不要这么放肆吧。”黛西把头一偏，他炽热的吻落在了她的鬓角处。她把手支撑在他胸前，不让他乱来。她稍稍用力把他推开，他只好把她放回了地上。

　　“你知道我只是表面上守规矩的。”他喘着气说道，然后顺势将头埋在她的脖颈之间，不安分的手已经从裙子的下摆溜了进去。

　　他突然觉得有些不对劲。

　　“你是不是见过我姐姐了？”他依然抱着女孩，脸上的神情却变得严肃起来了。

　　黛西被他挑逗得失魂落魄，害怕被人看到的禁忌感让她紧张得心脏狂跳，但又沉浸在他富有技巧的爱抚之中无法自拔。

　　突然见他停下问了这句话，她也有些惊讶。

　　“你是怎么知道的？”她哼出了这句话，声音听起来半睡不醒似的。

　　“你身上有她的味道。”他说。

　　“什么味道？”她好奇地问道。

　　“一股代表着黑恶势力的大姐头味。”索尔说道。他又低头在她发间嗅了一下，断定道：“不过在你身上好像没那么令人讨厌了。”

　　“我们在洗手间遇到了。”黛西嘻嘻笑着。

　　“她对你做了什么？”索尔看上去有些紧张。

　　“女孩间的谈话而已嘛。”她说，“她真的好迷人。”

　　索尔眯起了眼睛。“是吗？”

　　黛西不知好歹地说道：“你不喜欢她，是不是因为女孩们都爱她？”

　　“是的，就连吸引女孩注意这一点我都赢不过她。”索尔很干脆地承认了。

　　“完全能理解，我都开始对自己的性取向产生怀疑了呢。”她是真的喝醉了，想到什么都说了出来，没有注意到索尔的脸色变得阴沉了下来。

　　她惊恐地感觉到双脚再次离地，她被抱起了，扛到了肩上。

　　“哇啊啊你干什么——”她咿呀乱叫着，小拳头去捶打他肌肉结实的肩膀。

　　“帮你稳固一下性取向。”

　　“不要啊救命啊！！”

　　可惜她这微弱的求救声轻易地就被派对的舞曲淹没了。

　　她感觉到他真的生气了，按她经验来看，这是“把她的魂魄都操出身体”级别的。

　　等等。什么？原来她已经惹他生气足够多到可以排序分级了吗？

　　黛西被扛到了刚才的那间洗手间里。索尔顺手给门上挂上了“正在维修”的牌子。

　　“哇好可恶，你要让大家都憋死吗？”黛西胡言乱语。

　　“这么远的洗手间，除非是吸烟，不然他们不会过来的。”

　　索尔嘴上耐心地解释着，手上却很粗暴地把她翻过来按在了沙发上，大手扯着她的裙子。

　　“不要扯坏我裙子啦这是新买的——哎哟我好冷——”她继续乱说着话，希望他能放过她。

　　“很快就不冷了。”他语气冷静得近乎无情。黛西被压着趴在沙发上，只听到了不详的拉链声，让她想起了拉开兽笼插栓的一瞬间。

　　“呜呜索尔你这个大坏蛋大白痴大混蛋……”她转而骂他，“脾气那么差！”

　　“你不知道脾气差可能是因为很久没有性生活憋的吗？”索尔也随着她开始胡言乱语。

　　黛西感觉到他已经抵在了入口。

　　“我道歉，对不起！”她做着最后的挣扎。

　　“道歉应该怎么说？”他贯穿了她，“是我没有教好你吗？”

　　“应该说……”女孩抽泣着，手指抠进了沙发表面，“daddy，我错了。”

　　“乖女孩。说一说哪里做错了。”他伸手挽起了女孩的长发，好让他看到她承欢的表情。

　　“呜呜不该被漂亮的大姐姐吸引。”

　　“还有呢？”

　　“还有吗？”黛西咬着下唇。这个大骗子，道歉根本没有用。

　　“要我提醒你一下吗？”他的手伸过她的喉咙前，握住了她的下巴，让她转过头来看着自己，然后自顾自地进入到她更深的地方去，让她惊叫了起来。

　　“我我真的不知道……”

　　“不该对别的男人那样笑，该死的，我知道他心里在想什么，这让我快气疯了。”

　　“好好，再也不看别的男人了。”她的手啪嗒地拍打着沙发。

　　“我的乖女孩。”他趴在了她的耳边说道，十分仁慈地快速结束了这一次。

　　索尔抱住了女孩，让她靠在怀里休息。黛西继续嘤嘤地假哭着，然后发现他很快又精神起来了。

　　“你是魔鬼吗？！”

　　“别担心。”索尔起身穿戴整齐，“我们回家再继续。”

　　“谁要跟你回家继续啊呜呜……”

　　口是心非。最后黛西还是跟着他上了车。

　　结果证明索尔真的是大骗子，他在路上突然方向盘一拐，开进了一个人迹罕至的地下停车场，在那里当场又要了她一次。

　　说好的到家再继续呢？！

　　到他家的时候黛西已经几乎无法走路了。海姆达尔看着索尔抱着她走过前厅，很敬业地没有露出诧异的表情。

　　啊，床，柔软的床，她的故乡。

　　她像八爪鱼一样趴在索尔的床上，开心没多久，又被他按着来了一次。

　　终于等这个可恶的家伙折腾累了睡去了以后，黛西一看窗外，太阳已经冒了个头了。

　　

　　

　　


	32. Chapter 32

　　这个城市醒来的时间，总比日出还早一些。

　　离天亮还有些时候，居民楼内零零散散地亮着灯光。醒来准备去工作的人开始准备出门了，他们可能刚好与下了夜班的人在楼道里擦肩而过，或相视一笑，或板着像天气一样冷的脸。

　　从另一个角度来说，这个城市里永远有人清醒着。

　　这本来是圣诞假日，难得地人们可以稍微放慢生活的节奏。

　　但索尔·奥丁森还是很早就醒来了。

　　他首先感觉到的是身下的床垫不寻常的凹陷程度，因为它承受了另一个人的重量，她沉睡得香甜的身体紧紧地贴着他。这柔软舒适的床垫总是向中央凹陷，形成了一个峡谷，似乎总能让躺在上面的人靠得更近一些。

　　曾经他以为圣诞节带给人的愉悦是节日期间限定的甜点和礼物闪亮的包装纸。但是身边这个以一个大大咧咧的姿势把脸埋在枕头里、还不时因为睡姿不好有些缺氧而从鼻腔里发出微弱噪音的女孩，似乎比假日里糖果的香气都还要令他心尖颤动。

　　索尔把手搭在她肩上，试图把她身子翻过来，令她面朝上方。她像一个大抱枕一样被他摆弄着，但依然睡得很沉，丝毫没有察觉到。他知道他的女孩平时并不爱运动，昨晚必然是耗尽了她的体能。

　　他吻了黛西的额头，便翻身下了床。

　　按照惯例，索尔的早晨以一杯柠檬水开始，然后才是洗漱的日常。在这之后他本应该开始健身，但自从收养了Lizzy之后，便多了照顾这只小猫的步骤。他清理完猫砂、给自动喂食器添完猫粮，才下楼到健身房去了。

　　相比平常，到健身房的时候已经晚了一个多小时。每天早上总是只有他一个人，所以他并不想把灯打开。晨光从跑步机前的落地窗透进来，显得那些形态各异的健身器材有一丝诡异。

　　今天索尔直接略过了跑步这一程序。想着黛西还在他的床上，他就没有办法认真地做完这一套的流程。

　　也许是因为他们的第一次发生了亲密关系之后黛西想逃走的样子给他留下了太深的印象，他总是在担心她会悄无声息地溜走。

　　他敷衍地举完了铁，就把杠铃一丢，连电梯都懒得等了，直接迈开步子从楼梯跑上了楼。

　　太好了，她还没有醒。

　　看到床上那个隆起的小山包，索尔松了一口气。他快速地冲了一个澡，思考应该做什么早餐给黛西。

　　他的冰箱里有各种食材。平时他会从牛奶、酸奶、香蕉、蓝莓、奇亚籽、蜂蜜之间任选几样丢进料理机打出一杯shake，是简单有效率的早餐。

　　很多重视健康的人都会这么准备早餐，但黛西应该不习惯shake的口感。索尔选择围上围裙，专门做一份法式crepe给她。

　　他刚调好面糊，就听到卧室里传来如石头滚下山坡般的一系列噪音，伴随着女孩未睡醒的哼唧抱怨声。

　　索尔当即放下了碗，不顾手上还沾着面粉就跑进了卧室。

　　他看到了床上的被子被掀开了，床垫凹下去的部分还没有恢复，床单一片狼籍。黛西从本来躺着的位置消失了，床的另一边传来了声音。

　　索尔绕过床脚，对上了她充满怨念的眼神。她正趴在地毯上。

　　“早上好，黛西。”他微笑地说。

　　“早上好。”她趴着看着他，试图以嘻嘻笑掩盖尴尬，“你是穿着围裙吗，还是我还没有睡醒？”

　　“我在给你做早餐。”索尔说道。

　　黛西感到浑身就像被拆卸过一遍一样，尤其是大腿内侧的肌肉异常酸痛，她龇牙咧嘴地把自己撑了起来。

　　“这样的话，我本来还在祈祷一些更火辣的场面呢。”

　　“更火辣的场面？”

　　“围裙很好，如果是只穿着围裙那就更妙了。”她想了一下，还是大胆地说了出来。

　　“哦？如果你想看的话……”索尔很果断地把手插进运动裤的松紧腰带里，准备将裤子往下脱。

　　“等等，算了。”黛西想到自己还在浑身酸痛呢，便赶紧制止。这样太容易擦枪走火了，她实在是吃不消了。

　　“你看看你，面粉把衣服都弄脏啦。”黛西努力地挪到他面前，说道。

　　“噢对，我忘了。”索尔不好意思地说。他想了想，还是决定就算把面粉沾到她身上被她骂，现在也一定要抱住她。

　　于是他就这么做了，张开手臂搂住了黛西。

　　他身上有运动沐浴露的味道，黛西忍不住深呼吸了一下，然后用力地揍了他一拳。

　　“嗷。”他露出了狗狗一样的委屈表情，“为什么打我？”

　　“都是你的错害我错过车。”黛西不开心地说道，“节假日车次很少，我得等到晚上，这期间还得去车站换票。”

　　索尔觉得这个信息有些突然。“你要去哪里？”更重要的是……“你怎么没有告诉我？”

　　“奥丁森先生多忙啊，我哪能什么杂事都拿来烦你。”她说。

　　“跟你有关的事就不是杂事。”他说，“你要去哪里？”

　　“回费城啊，圣诞节嘛。”她说。

　　“你等等我。”

　　索尔回到厨房，把手洗干净，将围裙解了下来。然后他打开了储藏室的门，拿出了一个小行李箱。

　　“你在干什么？”黛西看他把行李箱打开放在地上，然后开始从衣橱里取出衣服，有些疑惑地问道。

　　“收拾行李，和你一起去费城。”他说。

　　“你？”黛西一字一顿，“和我？一起去？”

　　“是的，我开车带你去。”

　　黛西有些犹豫，他总是这么忙碌，怎么能因为让他专程开车送她回去呢？

　　索尔似乎看出了她的忧虑，于是解释道：“假期过后反正我也要去一趟费城，对我来说只是提前几天去而已。”

　　更何况，这似乎是第一次有机会和黛西一起出远门。到了另一个城市就再也不需要顾虑任何人的眼光了。能和黛西一起漫无目的地在街上走来走去，想想就令人兴奋呢。

  
　　————————————————

　　黛西看到一片雪花落在了车窗上。

　　纽约去往费城的95号公路两侧已经盖满了雪。天空的颜色阴沉，灰色的云在看似触手可及的高度堆积着，像一床弄脏的棉被似的。

　　坐在副驾驶座的黛西搜寻了一下背包，露出了失望的表情，她拉上背包拉链，动作有些粗暴地把包扔到了后座上。

　　“怎么啦？”索尔问道。

　　“我又丢三落四了，只带了耳机没有带iPod。我很容易晕车的，如果没有听歌的话这路程真是太难熬了。”黛西说道。

　　“为什么不用车里的音响听？”他说着，已经腾出来手打开了蓝牙。

　　“啊，你知道我听的那些歌都……有些吵……”她有些不确定地说道。

　　“我们可是在公路上，为什么需要安静？”他打开了手机上的Spotify，点了一个播放列表。

　　“是RapCaviar，你真的知道我喜欢什么耶。”黛西惊喜道。

　　索尔没有说话，嘴角勾起了一个微笑。

　　“我有点好奇。”她漫不经心地说道，跟着音乐的节奏摇头晃脑。

　　“好奇什么？”

　　“你不和家人一起过圣诞吗？”

　　“我们FaceTime过了。”索尔迅速地说出了这句话。

　　他在后视镜里看到了黛西不信服的表情，意识到自己的这个说辞真的很烂，似乎又犹豫了一下，才说道：“她也在的话，我连平安夜的晚饭都不想去吃了。况且我也更想和你待在一起。”

　　她？黛西愣了一下，很快猜到他指的是谁。

　　“是因为海拉吗？”

　　索尔没有说话，黛西就知道自己猜对了。

　　“你就那么讨厌她吗？”她又问。

　　“在她跟着来美国以后，是的，她真的让我很烦。”

　　“可是她给我感觉很好诶，她像是那种女孩们都希望成为的人。”黛西说道。

　　她马上就发现自己好像说错了话，因为索尔的脸色变得阴沉，仿佛天上的乌云飘落到了他的脸上。

　　黛西脑内的报警器开始狂响了起来。这一次至少是“要被操得忘记怎么说话”级别的。

　　“喂，你不能每次我夸她都把我操闭嘴吧？！”黛西脑内演了一大堆戏以后，自己生气了起来。

　　“实际上我可以。”他说得很平静。但黛西知道大事不好了，她可以分辨出索尔“真的平静”和“生气平静”，这个绝对属于后者。

　　现在他们还在公路上，他不能像上次一样把车一停就开始惩罚她，但是这公路旅行总有尽头的时候，她可不想给他积攒怒气。

　　能屈能伸的黛西赶紧头一低就卖起萌来，手伸过去到正驾驶座去拽他的衣角，希望他赶紧忘了这一回事。

　　“对不起嘛！”黛西把眼睛揉得红红的，“我一直希望能有个兄弟姐妹。过几天我就会有一个弟弟或者妹妹了，最近我对手足之情的期盼已经达到了顶峰。所以我也希望你和你的姐姐和弟弟也能好好的。”

　　听了这话，索尔一时之间有些愣住了。首先他并不知道黛西的妈妈怀孕了，他本以为这会是一次普通圣诞团聚，但没想到意义这么重大。

　　然后他就愧疚了起来，他明明知道黛西对亲情是多么渴望，她想促成他与海拉和好也是情有可原，可是刚刚他的态度却那么差。

　　“该说对不起的是我才对。”他说。

　　“没事，我已经忘了。”她把头扭过去看窗外的雪。

　　“我只能答应你以后提到她尽量不发火。”他说，“和好不是我一个人说了算的，一直是她在处处针对我。”

　　“你们真的已经都三四十岁了吗？”黛西有些憋不住笑，她感觉这对姐弟之间的关系似乎一直停留在了十几岁时那样。

　　“是，我们都已经差不多是中年人了。但是年龄的增长只让海拉学会了怎么更有效地气我罢了。”

　　“那你们总不能到了变成头发灰白的老头老太太还要继续闹吧？”

　　“谁知道呢？”他耸了耸肩。

　　“不说这个啦，我等等带你去我最喜欢的蛋糕店好嘛？”

　　索尔正想说好，谈话突然被响起的手机铃声打断。

　　黛西看了一眼手机，发现是威尔打来的，这让她突然莫名地紧张了起来。

　　她接起了电话。

　　什么，已经进产房了？不是离预产期还有几天吗？噢。对，还在路上。好。好。

　　黛西挂了电话，脸色变得苍白。

　　“先不管蛋糕了，我们得直接去医院一趟了。”


	33. Chapter 33

　　黛西站在安娜的床前，盯着放在小床里的那个小生物看了半天。

　　她从来没有这么近地看过新生儿，和她想象的很不一样。她新出生的弟弟看起来是那么小的一团，皱巴巴的。

　　真的很丑诶，她想着，但是我还是会喜欢你的。

　　她伸出了手，用手指小心翼翼地触了一下小婴儿握得紧紧的小拳头。

　　呜呜，生命真的太神奇了，她都快哭出来了。

　　安娜很虚弱，但看上去非常快乐，似乎浑身散发着一种柔和的光芒。

　　“你们给他取名字了吗？”黛西问道。

　　“我们本来期待的是个女孩子，所以选了伊莎贝拉这个名字。”

　　“现在看来得重新想了呢。”

　　“大卫怎么样？”

　　“不！我一点也不喜欢这个名字。”黛西激动地反对道。

　　安娜不知道为什么黛西不喜欢这个名字，“没事，反正我要和威尔商量的。”

　　说到威尔，安娜发现似乎有一会没看到他了。她安静了一下，听到了门外传来了对话的声音，她认出了其中一人正是她的丈夫，但是另外一人……

　　“黛西，你知道外面那人是谁吗？”安娜歪着头，看着门外说道。

　　“啊，那是……”她紧张地站直了身体，把手插进了上衣口袋，回头看了一眼。威尔正在和一个高大的男人谈话着。

　　安娜眼神中充满了探求与好奇，直直地盯着黛西。看来是糊弄不过去了。

　　“……是跟我一起来的。”

　　“是男朋友吗？你可从来没有带男生回来过。”

　　“呃……算是吧？”黛西不安地说。之前她差点一时冲动就嫁给了索尔，却还没有跟妈妈提过这个人，这让她有些心虚。

　　“为什么他不进来啊？”安娜问道。

　　“他可是你的超级粉丝，大概是还没有做好心理准备和你面对面交流吧。”

　　安娜更加兴奋了起来，甚至撑起了身体，往门的方向倾斜，想看得更清楚一点。

　　“等等，他看起来好像索尔·奥丁森啊。”安娜眯着眼睛，有些不可置信地说。

　　黛西没想到母亲会认得索尔。这大冬天的，她还是惊出了一身冷汗，支支吾吾地说道：“呃……他可能就是……”

　　“噢，我的天呐。”安娜转而忧虑了起来。

　　“你为什么会认得他？”黛西问道。

　　“我怀孕这几个月很无聊，看了很多八卦小报。”安娜说道，“他可是这几个月来东岸最受人热议的人物之一啊。”

　　“是吗？”黛西迷茫了，她是真的不知道。

　　“他看起来和照片上很不一样。”

　　“当然了，威尔平时不是也和电影里不一样吗？”

　　“也是哦。不过八卦新闻不是在说他和福斯特家千金是一对吗？”安娜念叨着，示意黛西去把门关上。

　　黛西觉得有些头疼，这可要怎么解释？她走到门边，和外面的两个男人对视一下，用眼神告诉他们安娜要和她单独说话，然后把门关上了。

　　她转过身来，看到安娜坐在床上无声地流泪，着实吓了一跳。她赶紧走过去拥抱她。

　　“妈妈，怎么了？”黛西抽了床头放着的纸巾给她擦眼泪。

　　安娜接过了纸巾，哽咽地说道：“我只是想到了你爸爸。”

　　“我有爸爸？”这两个字让她头晕目了起来。

　　“没和你提起过他是我的错。可是我现在不得不谈一谈他了。”安娜说道。

　　不，那为什么是现在？黛西内心底似乎不是很想听到任何关于生父的事。

　　“为什么你从来没有告诉我关于他的事？”

　　“是这样的，我签了保密协议，不能告诉任何人他是谁，连你也不行。”安娜说。

　　听到这话，黛西浑身凉透了，她的胃里有一种难过的情绪在搅动着。她对父亲的身份有过很多猜测，有时候她觉得最好的情况是他已经去世了之类的，而不希望听说自己的爸爸是个不负责任的男人。

　　结果总是怕什么来什么，他真的是……

　　“他果然是个混蛋，对吗？”黛西说道。

　　“我不想去评价他。我只能告诉你，你父亲他正是索尔·奥丁森那类的人。”

　　“他那类的人？”她有些激动地说道，然后又意识到说得太大声了，于是降低音量，把愤怒压缩了进去，“索尔才不会抛下他的孩子二十多年都不闻不问！”

　　“黛西，这可不是他能决定的。像他这样的大家族的后人是不可能和我们这样的人有结果的，灰姑娘只是童话罢了。”

　　“那是因为他是个懦夫。”黛西气愤道。

　　索尔为了能获得与她在一起的自由，会去奋战，会承担起自己的责任，他绝对不会像胆小鬼父亲一样妥协的。

　　“你们现在正在热恋着，所以可以对问题视而不见。他一个人怎么可能对抗一个家族呢？”

　　可是索尔不是一个人在战斗，他有洛基，甚至有海拉，即使索尔不愿意承认。奥丁的孩子们始终是站在同一阵线上的。

　　安娜捧起了黛西的脸，说道：“看看你啊，多像我。每次有人说你和我像一个模子刻出来的，我都又开心又难过。”

　　“可是我不会和你犯一样的错误的。索尔他会为我而战。”

　　“我能理解你们现在的一腔热血。就算他肯为你付出，可是你要拿什么回报给他？若是等到激情消退的那一天，你要拿什么留住他？”

　　安娜的话一下子戳中了黛西内心最深处的忧虑。

　　黛西知道自己根本配不上索尔，不过是因为她长着一张神似母亲的脸，而母亲又恰巧是他曾经的女神，所以他才会这样地痴迷她。

　　“可如果不是索尔，我可能都活不到现在了。”她咬着下唇，痛苦地说道。

　　安娜很是惊讶，“你在说什么？”

　　黛西的胸口仿佛堵了一团气，她好想站起来，一股脑地把她这些年承受的破事都倒出来，那些孤独与痛苦，以及被马修控制的无助。但是她看着安娜没有血色的脸庞，还是硬生生地憋回去了。

　　“算了，下次再说这事吧。你好好休息，我出去走走。”

　　黛西又抱了抱她的母亲，拉开门走了出去。

　　门外的两个人似乎正在聊共同认识的一位制作人，看到黛西走出来，便当即结束了对话。威尔赶紧回到了安娜身边，留索尔与黛西单独在走廊中。

　　“他真是个有趣的家伙。”索尔笑了笑，说道。

　　想到之前还不明情况地吃过威尔的飞醋，他自己都觉得有些好笑。“要走了吗？威尔跟我推荐了一个餐厅，让我一定要带你去。”

　　“你真的不进去见一下我妈妈么？”黛西问道。

　　“不了，现在不是最适合的时候。我总觉得有些奇怪。”

　　“好吧。”黛西心不在焉地随口应了一句，然后便转身走了。她的身躯在医院的走廊里穿梭，就像漂浮的幽魂一般。

　　“怎么了？”索尔敏锐地察觉到了女孩情绪不佳，于是迈开步子追上去，拦在了她的去路前，“你和妈妈聊了什么？”

　　“信息量太多了。”她无精打采地说道，“总结一下，我爸是个混蛋，而我配不上你。”

　　索尔皱起了眉头，“这是什么话啊？”

　　“不太好听，但确实是实话。”

　　“来吧，那我们也谈一谈。”

　　索尔好像很严肃。他让黛西跟着他下楼，来到了医院的大厅里。

　　大厅里有一排排的座椅，只有零星的一两个来往的人。

　　“这里有暖气，你怎么还冷成这样。”索尔从门边的自动贩卖机里取出一杯热咖啡，递到了黛西手里，“给你。”

　　黛西看着正冒着热气的小纸杯，这个味道让她想起来警局的咖啡，于是有些嫌弃，“我不喝，这种贩卖机里的咖啡可能都是用来给人下毒用的。”

　　“当然不可能有你做的咖啡好了。还是拿着暖手吧，你的手好凉。”索尔的大手包裹住了她的，说道。

　　他们在一个角落坐了下来。索尔嫌黛西坐得太远，于是自己挪到了她身边。

　　黛西的膝盖因为肾上腺激素的影响而微微抖着。索尔以为她是因为冷才发抖，于是脱下了大衣披到了她身上。

　　“从我们还没有这么亲密的时候，就不断地有人提醒我，我们不是同一个世界的人。他们说的话我可以不在意，但是现在连我亲妈都这么说了。”她苦笑了一下。

　　“就算安娜是我小时候的女神，我还是得这么说，她似乎没有资格这么说你。”索尔诚恳地说道，搂住了她的肩膀。

　　“什么？”黛西像是不相信他会说出这种话似的。

　　“安娜和奥丁一样，是个糟糕的家长。我还比较幸运，有一个好妈妈。你需要知道这一点：你的痛苦不完全是你的错，事实上正好相反，是因为她没有照顾好你造成的。”

　　黛西看着他在角落里不明朗的光线下变得有些黯淡的蓝眼睛，又往他怀里靠了靠。

　　“我一直以为是我不够好，所以妈妈才不喜欢我。现在想来，我只是一段失败的恋情的纪念品，而且还不能放在跳蚤市场处理掉。”

　　“你没有选择，而你也不需要怨恨妈妈。”索尔继续说道。

　　“我为什么要？失去的日子也不可以补偿回来了。”

　　“我们还有以后。”索尔很肯定地说道。

　　“但我真的配得上吗？”

　　“黛西，我已经告诉过你了。也许你那天喝醉不记得了，那我再说一次，你并不需要成为任何别的样子来获得我的喜爱。”

　　“我只是害怕，如果哪天你不再喜欢我了，那我要怎么面对这个世界？”

　　他吻了吻她冰冷的手，抬眼看着她说道：“我不想发誓说会永远爱着你，这样听起来太像个混蛋了。但我在往这方向努力了吗？每天都是。”

　　黛西的脸颊像被烧了一把火似的。她抓住了他的手，他的掌心很热。

　　“我也想变得更值得被爱。”

　　“你值得所有的爱。我已经迫不及待地想要让你成为一名奥丁森了。”索尔将她搂得更紧了一些。

　　“什么？你要收养我吗？”她突然说。

　　她感觉到脑袋被轻轻地敲了一下。

　　“走了，带你回家。”


	34. Chapter 34

　　索尔拖着32寸的行李箱跟在黛西身后，大号的箱子在他手上显得和随身箱子没什么区别。

　　“为什么非得去我家啊？”黛西说道。

　　“没办法，助理给我订的酒店是三天后的。这几个晚上你忍心让我睡在街上吗？”他说这话的时候眼中仿佛有星星在闪烁，让人很容易忘了这话本质根本是在耍无赖。

　　“我当然不是这个意思……”黛西被他看得心软了，眼看着原则和理智出走，这时他提出什么要求她都会答应的。

　　黛西不理解的是，索尔·奥丁森又不缺这两个钱，他大可以随便去一个五星级的酒店要一个最好的套房，为什么非要和她挤在那小小的屋子里呢？

　　“……我家真的很小的。”黛西想再挣扎一下。

　　“没关系，我会保持低调的，你甚至不会感觉到我的存在。”

　　怎么可能，索尔·奥丁森真的体会过什么叫“没有存在感”吗？可是他一副“我不听我不听”的样子，黛西也拿他没有办法了。

　　他们挤进来了本来就狭小的电梯，又加进了一个大大的行李箱，黛西被夹在了索尔健壮的身体和电梯的镜子墙之间，她感觉到了他温热的呼吸拂过脸颊，似乎他只要一低头就可以吻到她的额头。

　　还好这个状态没有持续多久，电梯很快就到了，她红着脸，赶紧推开门逃了出去。

　　进了家门，黛西就立即把他往房间赶，让他把行李箱推到她屋里去。

　　“看吧，我房间这么小，你连打开行李箱的地方都没有。”黛西叉着腰站在门边，对他说。

　　“放心，要拿东西的时候就会想到办法的，life finds a way①。”

　　索尔敷衍地回答着，开始东张西望了起来，观察起了她房间内的陈设，然后停留在了那塞得满满的四层书架前。

　　“那些是我中学时候看的书了啦。”黛西有些不好意思，毕竟里面甚至还有像《暮光之城》这种没有人会承认读过的书。

　　他撇了一眼书架，被其中一本书吸引了注意力。它是一本精装得有些浮夸的书，和旁边那些旧书、二手书放在一起，显得格格不入。

　　他把那本书抽了出来。是《诺桑觉寺》②。

　　黛西看着他拿着那本书，一瞬间笑容消失了一下。

　　“那是……马修送我的。”她犹豫了一下，还是说出了这个名字。

　　“我知道。”他把书塞了回去，漫不经心地评论道：“这种装帧，就不是给人阅读用的。”

　　“我也是这么想的。”她说。她有些忐忑地盯着他的侧脸，然后发现他依然神色自若，便也就放心了。

　　“这些你都看过吗？”他站起身，回过头来问她。

　　“是啊，全部。”黛西说道。

　　他突然抽出了一本蓝色硬壳书，语气有些兴奋，“你没有告诉过我你也收藏了初版书。”

　　黛西有点惊讶，她凑过去看了一眼，是纳博科夫的《洛丽塔》③。“这是我花了五块钱在旧书摊上买的。”

　　“显然不是所有人都有收藏癖。”他说。

　　“但是这一本如果是初版书的话，对我还是很有意义的。”

　　“这本书你也是在中学的时候读的吗？我可能不会推荐中学生看这一本书。”他说。

　　“是的，而且我完全理解你为什么不推荐。当年我看完只觉得洛丽塔真是无理取闹，为什么不喜欢亨·亨④这么好的人。后来我重读了，才意识到全本书都是主角的诡辩。没有分辨力的青少年当然会被他的人格魅力带跑，实在太危险了。”

　　“是的，亨伯特是个不可靠叙述者⑤。”

　　“其实我更喜欢纳博科夫的另一本书。”黛西蹲了下来，抽出了另一本书，“这本《黑暗中的笑声》。”

　　“嗯哼，十分电影化的小说。纳博科夫真是天才。”他简短地评论道。

　　“不要再往下看了，底下有《暮光之城》。”黛西心虚地挡在他面前，“与其被你发现，我不如自己先招了。”

　　“对于一个中学生来说，你的阅读选择已经很不错了。”索尔揉了揉她的小脑袋，“不愧是我最好的学生之一。”

　　“我是吗？”黛西脸唰一下变得通红，这句夸奖为什么比他在床上要她说奇怪的话还令她感到害羞？

　　“是，绝不是我偏心。”索尔又补充道，“写论文的技巧需要加强，但是潜力无穷。我可以慢慢教你。”

　　“那……谢谢奥丁森教授了？”听着这教师批语一般的评价，她有些担心下一刻他就要拿出电脑来指导她写论文了，于是赶紧道谢，试图结束话题。

　　索尔挑了一下眉，展开了一个阳光般明媚的微笑，让她一时失了神。

　　“怎么又开始发呆了。”他晃了晃她的肩，“说好的带我出去玩呢？我还是第一次来费城呢。”

　　“噢，对。”黛西回过神来，蹦跳着上前挽住了他的胳膊。  
　　—————————————————

　　费城虽也是大城市，但假日里总归不如纽约来得热闹。

　　黛西的左手与索尔的右手紧扣在一起，然后放在了他的大衣口袋里。天气十分寒冷，但二人的心中都那么地温暖，每一次对视都像有鲜花在身边盛开一样。

　　他们不知道正走向哪里，只是一直向前走着，步伐缓慢但是没有停歇。

　　空气中开始飘起了雪花。他们决定遇到下一家开着的店铺，无论是什么，都进去暖一下身子。

　　最终他们在一家有着古朴样式的绿色招牌的小店前驻了足。

　　怀特书店。

　　这个地方承载着一些不好的回忆，她一点也不想回到这里。

　　可黛西还没来得及开口说话，她已经被索尔拉进了书店里了。

　　她已经很多年没来过了，这里还是一点变化都没有。门口的柜台后坐着是一个她不认识的年轻人，大概是新来的雇员。他们往书店深处探索，她发现以前常坐的那个地方被新的一摞书占据了。

　　“你知道我讨厌这个地方吧。”黛西停在了诗歌区前，说道。

　　“我知道。”索尔说道，声音轻柔如春风，他拉起了她的手，“这是一家很棒的书店，如果只留下痛苦的回忆就太可惜了。”

　　说完，他俯下身，吻了她的唇。

　　这个吻如此温柔，有无限的安慰意味。

　　黛西抱住了他的腰，似乎心中无尽的冬季遇上了第一股春风，坚冰开始融化了。

　　“带我去每一个这个城市里让你感到痛苦的地方好不好？”索尔搂着她，在她耳边轻声呢喃，“让我来取代那些不好的回忆。”

　　黛西笑了出来。“什么，就像是电脑操作一样吗？剪切，黏贴，覆盖？”

　　“是的，完全就是这样。”  
　　————————————————

　　当然，他们还是没能在一天之内去完所有的地方。

　　晚上睡觉的时候，黛西还是不忍心让索尔睡沙发或者地板，二人硬是挤到了那张单人床上。

　　可是两人丝毫没有自觉。不知道是谁先起的头，拥抱突然转变成了互相挠痒痒，然后又转成了枕头大战，可怜的小床终于在两人幼稚的打闹过程中，咔一声断裂了。

　　黛西尖叫着大笑着跳了起来，想幸好今晚妈妈和威尔在医院没有回来，不然可就尴尬了。然后又扑上去闹依然躺在坏掉的床上的索尔。

　　“你看嘛！我就说我这破宜家床根本承受不住两个人的。”然后她又转念一想，“我是不是不该说宜家的坏话，那是你们北欧的企业。”

　　“没事，我们也爱说瑞典人坏话。”他有点不好意思，毕竟他也没想过真的把她的床睡塌掉，“我会买一个新的给你的。”

　　“不用。假日过后这个房间马上就要被改成婴儿房了。”黛西说道，“现在的问题是，今晚我们睡哪？”

　　最后索尔还是只能乖乖地一手拉着行李一手牵着黛西到丽思卡尔顿酒店去开房了。  
　　————————————————

　　冬日让早起变得更加困难了，况且酒店的床真是舒服，暖气也开得温度适中，一切提供好睡眠的条件皆俱备。

　　黛西第无数次试图起床失败之后，暗暗地发誓这是她最后一次睡懒觉，然后放任自己又滑进了被窝里。

　　毕竟五星酒店的床也不是天天有机会享受的。

　　所以黛西被索尔摇醒的时候有些起床气，她揉着眼睛嘟着嘴问道：“一大早的干嘛呀？”

　　“不早啦，已经快十二点了。”索尔说道。

　　听到这句话，她终于哼哼着懊恼地睁开了眼睛，然后看到索尔坐在床头，着装十分正式。他穿着标准的三件套，头发梳得油光发亮，她还闻到了他喜欢用的boss香水的味道。

　　“你要去哪里？”她含糊不清地问。

　　索尔无奈地笑着，“我刚刚出去了一趟，已经回来了。”

　　“噢，你去干嘛了？”她问。她记得来之前他是说过要来费城办事之类的，她心中猜测可能是去开会了。

　　“我买了《费城联合报》。”他说。

　　听到这话，她差点笑了出来。“真的吗？去买个报纸至于穿成这样？你被洛基这个讲究怪附体了吗？”

　　听到她对弟弟的吐槽，索尔也笑了出来，然后耐心地解释道：“不是啦，我买了那家报社。”

　　黛西一下子睡意全无，从床上弹了起来。“你啥？”

　　“现在《费城联合报》是橡木文化旗下的报社了。”他说。

　　“什么？”黛西依然很不解，“可是这家报纸这么老牌，名望也很高，是这样说买就买的吗？”

　　“这个嘛。”索尔神秘地说道，“我努力工作这么几个月不都是为了这个吗？当然，这次收购也离不开洛基的帮忙，他还是很擅长制造一些小机会的。”

　　黛西不想问洛基搞了什么把戏，估计听完了详细解释她也不可能弄懂的。

　　“你想怎么处置这家报社？”索尔问道。

　　黛西简直吓坏了，她不自觉地用手敲打着柔软的床垫。“你问我？”

　　“是的，交给你处置。你想让它怎么样？关门？重整？”

　　黛西呆住了，虽然这家报社的记者马修是个坏家伙，不代表这家报社也有问题啊，怎么可以因为他影响了一整个企业的人呢？

　　“就让它正常运营下去吧？”毕竟这是当地旗帜性的良心报刊啊。

　　“好，听你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①life finds a way：生命（or生活）自有办法，出自侏罗纪公园系列，已经演变成梗了；  
> ②《诺桑觉寺》：为什么是这本书？这本小说的女主沉迷哥特小说，脑子里面有各种幻想。当时的哥特小说内容很多是一个柔弱无力的少女被困于大宅/城堡/修道院之类的地方等待拯救，对应黛西过去心灵被囚禁（大概）。  
> ③《洛丽塔》：不知道有没有人发现，其实锤哥/黛西/马修有些对应小说里的亨伯特/洛丽塔/奎尔蒂，但是当然，锤哥不是亨伯特，黛西也不是洛丽塔啦。  
> ④亨·亨：亨伯特·亨伯特，《洛丽塔》的男主角。  
> 以及试图在这里卖《黑暗中的笑声》的安利。其实这一本比《洛丽塔》好读多了，光看着文字就可以脑补出画面色彩和分镜，真是大师了。【纳博科夫：我想写啥就写啥】  
> ⑤不可靠叙述者：unreliable narrator，一个很重要的文学概念，指的是可信度值得怀疑的叙述者。展开说就变成小论文了QAQ有兴趣可以看看韦恩·布斯的《小说修辞学》或者相关研究？


End file.
